On the Road
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: A year has passed since Klaus took Caroline with him and left Mystic Falls. Now they're going on another road trip which could be the end of everything or perhaps a beginning for them.
1. Going back

"Look at me." Klaus said calmly.

She was looking down, her gaze lost somewhere between the floor and the man in front of her. She was deliberately hiding her eyes. He was right before, when he said that she was always hiding from something no matter how brave she wanted to be or believed she became.

"I can't see your face." He said gently.

She didn't respond.

Her hair covered her face, as the useful shield it was.

_A pretty cover_ Klaus thought.

His hands were holding her firmly in her place, not letting her move, but not hurting her either. She was lost in thought when she came to herself and realized how calmly he was watching her.

"Caroline." he said as if he was pleading.

He had to be real gentle with her, didn't he? She was so delicate. Always fierce but delicate nonetheless. This intrigued him more than anything else about her. She wanted to look fierce, to be strong but she was more delicate than life itself. Perhaps it amused him, as cruel as he could be, he also cherished her courage which in every opportunity she did her best to gather. This fragile girl-woman in front of him that just refused to stay down. And it seemed she had an almost mystical power of recovery. The way she didn't lose her fire... that he admired more than anything.

"Yes," she said, finally responding to her name but still not meeting his gaze.

He smiled, as if he was relieved to hear her voice.

"Tell me, what can I do, Caroline?"

"For what?" she asked.

"...I am sorry." he said. "About the wolf."

Tyler. He was talking about Tyler. Another person she'd loved lost.

She had to pretend that it didn't bother her all that much.

"You were fond of him, weren't you?" he asked searching her eyes.

"You could say that." she said, keeping still between Klaus and the wall behind her. She figured she would have probably collapsed by now if it weren't for him.

He gently pushed her hair from her face. She looked up as if she meant to steal a quick glance but of course his eyes met hers instantly. She was surprised to say the least when she found how human his eyes looked. She couldn't say they carried menace. Only compassion and playfulness were present for the time. As it had been for the last months they spent together. He looked and treated her like an old friend, simply kept her in her place as he gently fondled her hair.

"What. Can. I. do. for. you?" he repeated, every word carrying its weight.

She knew he wasn't only curious, not only willing to help or dim her pain, but he needed to do something for her. But what? What could she say that was good enough to satisfy him and herself? How could she know what worked best?

"Nothing." she said as she looked directly at him.

His hand stopped. He looked more dangerous now. But she felt no fear.

"I am sorry." she said matter of factly. "I don't think there is anything you can do."

She observed that he seemed deeply disturbed by that comment and even more saddened.

He let her go and walked towards the chair that was a few feet away and sat down.

She had to stand on her own feet and only then she realized just how strong he had been holding her.

A few moments passed. He seemed to be considering his choices.

So she simply waited.

"If I let you go-" he began. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Will you be all right then?" he asked.

She waited a few seconds before replying, not to sound too eager.

"I guess I will." She said slowly.

"After all, it's not too late to go back to your loved ones." he said. She though he was being sarcastic at first but she saw him look at her with his deadly serious, questioning eyes.

She nodded.

"Good." he said. "I wouldn't want to have caused you to suffer permanent damage." he smiled a split second before getting up and going to grab his coat from the hanger that stood alone in the middle of the hotel room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He stopped and smiled at her, standing a few feet away from her.

"I am taking you home."

"You don't need to do that...I am not even sure I-"

"What" he asked, his eyebrow rising.

She stopped herself from saying after everything that went down; she didn't even know is she really wanted to be back. But she had to go, didn't she? Before he changed his mind, at least.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Or would you rather I didn't accompany you?"

"No. Why would you think that?" She sounded genuinely surprised. He chuckled. She froze for a second. It was too awkward between them now. Klaus hesitated. He was standing between the lines of cursing himself and searching Caroline's face for a sign of hope. The lightness he felt was so beautiful if only for the smallest amount of time he wondered if he needed to cover it up at all. But he didn't want to push it as she watched his face. And even though he waited for her to laugh, did he need her to realize it? Was it even a matter of taking risks anymore? It wasn't as if she hadn't already seen what he was hiding all along.

This was exactly why Caroline felt like she had to get away from him. At that moment she just remembered the conflict she struggled with inside, which was only lately overshadowed by the pain of losing Tyler. And now she feared that it was true. Even his death wasn't enough to hide it from herself and actually considering she had lost the man she was going to turn back to, now she stood all alone and even more vulnerable. But she had to hide all this from him, she had to. She had no choice but to run from him. If she let him know even for a moment that she saw what he was showing her... she would feel so defeated. How could she have let it happen in the first place? And "I'm only human," wasn't an answer either anymore.

She should have known better than have feelings for someone who could only end up being her _end_.

Since he didn't catch what Caroline would call a _sign of weakness _and what he would call_ hope _on her face, he simply walked before her and opened the door.

"After you." he said.

"Oh God." Caroline thought bitterly. "Please don't open doors for me. That's the last thing that will ease my mind."

* * *

><p>Of course him being a gentleman wasn't going to make her forget about how Tyler was ripped apart by his pack of hybrids four months ago (or as she called them "mutant werepires") He did try to stop them. She knew that. She trusted that. After he was so sure that everything would go according to his plans, he was already proud of his soon to be hybrid army...<p>

But nothing had gone according to the plan.

She remembered that night.

_The victims of Klaus' failed hybrid experiment were crying blood and running through the forest like wild animals._

_Klaus was so disappointed, so upset that she'd almost felt bad for him. Though when one of them attacked her, her feelings had instantly changed to hatred. Both for him and his crazy, evil, stupid-in-the- first-place plan. Yet he was really quick to save her. He grabbed that werepire freak and got her out of there fast before she could get bitten. And just in case, Caroline knew he had the remedy._

_Of course what she and Klaus didn't know then was that Tyler was there to "save" her as well. From Klaus, that is. Apparently he'd tracked them down and she could only imagine how shocked he was when he came face to face with those hybrids. When she'd heard his scream, before she even knew she was begging Klaus to let her go, to let her find Tyler._

_He probably had have been following them for some time, to get a chance to reach Caroline. Klaus was holding her still, trying to understand what was going on. She was crying, struggling in his arms and shouting at him the same time. "Please! They are hurting him! LET ME GO!"_

_"Who are you talking about?" he'd asked. "Who is here?"_

_"Tyler. It's Tyler! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"_

_Her voice was so full of pain and urgency and he was absolutely shaken by the terror in her eyes._

_"Stay here." he'd compelled her before he turned around and disappeared in to the forest as he left her crying helplessly._

_Caroline shivered as she remembered the cold, dark despair that had surrounded her. Waiting there, as the stillness killed her soul by every moment that passed._

_And yet she couldn't move._

_With the mad screams in the distance, as the echoes the wind had carried to her, she'd waited still. And maybe an hour later it was all over._

_She 'd seen a figure walking towards her._

_The figure was limping._

_"Tyler." she'd whispered._

_"Tyler!" she'd shouted._

_"Please let it be Tyler." she'd kept whispering to herself. It had to be him. Surely Klaus would have helped him... saved him._

* * *

><p>Klaus repeated his question.<p>

"Did you eat, dear?"

Caroline shook off the memory and looked at him as the shadow of the figure from the forest still lingered before her eyes.

Klaus just stared at her. He knew what she was thinking about. Of course. What did he think? That she would forget about the wolf so soon? He knew this was one only of the reasons why she hated him.

"You have to let it go eventually." he said looking away.

"What?" she asked.

He regretted his words immediately.

"Shall we eat before our road trip?" he asked.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm fine."

"Well I need to eat. Will you accompany me?" he asked, frustrated.

"Can I wait for you in the car, or here? I don't want to witness any more innocent people die while I am just standing by."

Klaus didn't tell her they didn't need to kill or they could easily find a willing donor (by willing he meant compelled). He knew very well how guilty killing or even feeding on someone made her feel. So he smiled his best smile and disappeared into thin air.

Caroline sighed.

She did need to eat or she was going to lose herself and just attack someone in the middle of the street. She breathed in the night and tried to calm down her senses. She sat down on the bench next to the parking lot. What had he told her before?

_"The beauty of __the __fight"_, was it?

She remembered how Klaus had praised her for her courage after that night in the forest.

_"You have so much life in you, Caroline. You keep fighting." He'd put her hair behind her ear and begun caressing her cheek. "You really were going to jump in between those werewolves to save your beloved wolf, weren't you? It's amazing how beautiful a woman looks when she is willing to get killed for her love. The beauty of the fight you have inside you... you do amaze me."_

"Asshole." she shook her head trying to lose the memory of him trying to _console_ her after what happened to Tyler. The morning after she knew he had failed to save him. He was just a bit too late... and "There were too many pieces of him to ever pick up and get back together."

He has to be so cruel to ever say such a thing to her...

She felt the tears welling up but she held her self together. Why was he coming with her in the first place? What did he hope to accomplish by sharing a road trip with her? Another one. But as long as he was letting her go, she was going to play by his rules. And it didn't even bother her as much as it used to and it still should. She feared that if they stayed together a little bit longer she would become number to the pain she felt she was already neglecting. She felt like she was betraying herself if not Tyler's memory and Jenna, and Stefan and all the others who were one way or another pained by Klaus' doings. How could he cause such a conflict in her? And how far she had come in relationship wise after Matt? Why was she even comparing Klaus to Matt in the first place? Something had definitely gone wrong with this part of her life.

"What about Damon?" she asked herself. "He wasn't any better than Klaus, was he? And honestly, Klaus hasn't even hurt you anywhere near as much as Damon did."

She shook her head. "I am not doing this," she said to herself.

"Tell me I am not comparing my psychotic, abusive ex to my werepire kidnapper/surprisingly gentle murderer/ romantic interest. Tyler died _fo__ur months ago. _And because of me – NO - because Klaus kidnapped me! Therefore because of Klaus. My loving, trustworthy werewolf boyfriend was torn apart by his mutants and I am having feelings for this psycho freak? I don't think so. This is all because you've been very very confused and you are just upset, Caroline...okay? You just need to get yourself together and lose the Stockholm syndrome right about now!"

"Who are you talking to?" Klaus asked, standing in front of her.

She jumped.

Klaus eyed her suspiciously.

"Or should I say yelling at."

"Nothing. No one. Why? What did you hear?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Not much. Just something about a certain syndrome, really." He smiled curiously.

"Oh." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled. "Who is it then?"

"Who is what?"

"Who has the syndrome?" he asked smiling as he sat beside her.

"No one I know." she responded. "You heard me wrong."

Klaus nodded.

"Maybe." he said as he searched her face. After a moment he dropped the blood bag on her lap and commanded. "Now feed."

Caroline stood still.

He looked at her.

"Please?"

She sighed.

"Why are you- why do you want to come with me?"

"I think it would only be kind to pay a visit to old friends and also make sure you arrive safely."

"You mean the people whose lives you've ruined..." she said as she began to suck on the blood bag.

"You could say it like that. Why? Did you change your mind? Don't you want to go?"

It had been almost a year since she'd last seen them.

"I'm not sure." she admitted.

Klaus watched her beautiful porcelain face show her genuine, painful hesitation.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't think I can face them. After everything you've put me through... at least. I'm not the same person I used to be."

Normally he would laugh and say that wasn't such a bad thing but she had spoken in such a soft, truthful manner that he felt bitter.

Then he saw little blood drops smeared all over her lips and he laughed.

"Oh, it's funny is it? You are the proud ruiner of lives." She said aggressively.

It was amusing to him when she thought she was insulting him but in fact just spoke in this adorable sarcastic tone which could get annoying after a while but now, it just made him laugh a heartily. He was about to explain why he was really laughing but she continued.

"You did the same with Stefan. Now he is god knows where. And the others of course. I really doubt they would be back at Mystic Falls after everything."

"He was my friend." he said without realizing how those words left his mouth. Yes, indeed he had a different understanding of relationships in general... Making people love him, stay with him, be his friends. And he failed. Many times. He wasn't really proud of that either.

"You have blood all over your mouth." He said coldly, instead of all the other things on his mind. She was taken aback by his tone and the amount of regret his voice carried when he spoke of Stefan.

She regretted her words without really knowing why. She was sharing his feelings. She had begun to understand how much he cared about Stefan, his family, all those dead bodies in the forest... his hopes destroyed forever. The more she saw his pain over the things he lost, the people he "loved", the more she understood how he cared, the more Caroline began to see him in a way she would rather forget. She was going to try and hide how he surprised her and how much she really wanted to comfort him. She felt like her heart grew in these silent moments, his love was really pure in a way, really special. It wasn't that she wanted to feel it herself or wanted anything to do with him at all, really. As she kept repeating to herself. "It was just different."

"I should be hating him." She said in her mind.

"I am hating him." She confirmed herself.

She kept repeating that to herself in her mind as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Hating you." She blurted.

Klaus laughed.

"Alright." He said as if talking to a child.

"Do you think you can do that while we are driving?"

"Sure." she said as she jumped up and shoved the empty blood bag to his chest.

"Let's go."


	2. Forgiveness

_**A/N:**__ This is the chapter of flashbacks. Both Klaus and Caroline think of everything that happened in the last year._

* * *

><p>Klaus enjoyed her liveliness. But was also astonished by her change of mood. Which happened so quickly and out of nowhere. It was like she was living in another world in her own mind and she was going through these things she didn't let him know. He felt they shared this habit. He too would drift to far, far places and times in his mind and brought dark instincts and ugly reactions with him to the moment he would actually be in. He would suddenly be impatient with the world and the people he was dealing with. He would suddenly remember a moment of his childhood, something still unredeemed, a restless memory that kept pulling at his leg, persistently hurting him, and then he would feel no choice but take it out on whoever was right in front of him. And as he gave chances to his "friends" like Stefan he also knew he hurt them in the process. He did more than hurt. He wanted them to belong to him. Wanted them to fill the space his loveless childhood left to him and to dim the pain of being one of a kind. He would always be alone. Until the day he would be able to create more of his kind...of course, if that day ever came. As for Caroline, he had done the same thing for a year. He had tried to make her as "awful" as he was. As she called him. After his sister died and Stefan ran away... He had to find someone else. Stefan was pained whenever he saw his face. He would just stare at him and ask "What more do you want from me, Klaus? 'Cause I have given it all."<p>

Klaus already knew that. And he had simply accepted whatever they had together was over. Maybe someday, he thought. But he knew better. Taking Caroline when the council of Mystic Falls was after her and the others, choosing her was the best thing he ever did.

He should have never done that.

Because he knew why and just how much she was conflicted, because of the people he made her kill, and then the nights she refused to do what he commanded. She reminded him of Stefan but she never pretended. Never pretended to like him or obeyed him. Not without compulsion. No matter who he threatened to hurt... she kept resisting him. He simply didn't know what to do with her. She was resisting him so powerfully, one time he almost decided to kill her. Questioning his authority? He couldn't have that.

* * *

><p><strong>-A year ago-<strong>

_Right after they'd left Mystic Falls they stayed in some hotel room in New York. She had refused to feed and was being difficult. She sat on the floor, her hands tied. She was looking into his eyes when she said:_

_"If you're going to kill me or torture me just get along with it."_

_He had smiled at that._

_"Why so eager?"_

_"I know what you've done to Stefan. I won't do it. I won't be like you so you might as well kill me."_

_"I will enjoy my time with you and you too may find that you enjoy yourself, if you be nice." He said with a smooth, calm voice._

_Caroline was looking directly into his eyes. He found that utterly captivating about her. It was like she was daring him though he certainly knew she feared him and all he could do to her. But she was definitely decided on not letting him know that. That amused him to no end._

_"I will teach you." He said joyfully._

_"I am not some puppy that you can train. Trust me there were many people who tried before you."_

_"I am not like the others, Caroline. I am not like anyone you've met before."_

_Caroline was now sure of how mentally damaged the vampire before her really was._

_"And I am not like the others you've been victimizing for how long now? You have to kill me. Because I will never do what you want."_

_He seemed to have ignored everything she said because he went on:_

_"You will be the way I need you to be. You will behave. That's all I am asking from you." Was he trying to sound nice?_

_"You'll have to compel me in every step of the way if-."_

_"But that's not what I want Caroline. That's not what I want from you. I simply want us to be good friends."_

_"Like you were with Stefan? No, thanks."_

_"I caused Stefan a great deal of pain." He said matter-of-factly._

_"But I also saved his brother. And he paid me for it. I also let his sheep-like girlfriend live, haven't I? Even after I learned he was lying to me all that time. One might say I am actually very forgiving."_

_"And you think you deserve a freaking Nobel Prize for that?"_

_"Watch. your tongue. baby vampire." he commanded._

_"Don't try my patience. I am not known for one."_

_"And what can you actually do to me that hasn't been done before?" dared Caroline. " You took me away from everyone I love."_

_"You'll find new people to love." He said casually._

_"Everybody does." He added. "In fact I did you a favor by saving you from the chaos your life repeatedly sucked you in. I saved you from the hunters and from the humans you apparently hold so dear. I saved you from a life with those losers… Now, be grateful."_

_Caroline could see he was a real delusional nut job. Why would he think she needed saving? And by him. She tried to gather her senses and asked:_

_"What is the plan? You'll keep me as your "friend" forever?"_

_"Maybe." he pondered just to have her stare at him with terrified eyes._

_Many nights with the same routine. He had to compel her to get her to feed. She did her best to stop herself from killing. And she succeeded. That was surprising. The amount of self-control she had over herself, for a baby vampire, was truly amazing._

_So one night he compelled her to kill. Which he regretted immediately. Afterwards, she didn't stop crying and cursing him. He had to compel her to shut up and go to sleep. She had looked at him such a way; he knew he had to try something else._

_In the following nights he watched her drink, trying to understand her nature. Every vampire was different of course. But the blood lust, that was a shared attribute of them all. He observed that she did her best not to lose herself in the ecstasy of the bite yet she was so beautiful and seemed entirely captivated by the relief the blood brought to her as she held on to her victim and drank from her. The mere sight of her when she was feeding was enough to bewitch him; so much that it was impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. However, he also knew that she never for once let the guilt go. He could easily see from the way her hands trembled, just how much she got lost in the regret and hatred for both herself and him for making her do this. She had a lot of empathy, that was the problem. But how to kill it? He could see she pitied her victims because she possibly knew how it felt to be victimized. One of the many reasons he was amazed by her. She should have been broken a long time ago, he thought but it seemed like she always got right back on her feet from what he knew, she recovered mystically. Evidently, the proof was the fire in her eyes, shooting right at him and anyone else who dared stand in her way. She could be so good at destructing if she only wanted to. But for some reason, she only used to fire to free herself, and the victims before her if she could. He could see her eyes tear up whenever he compelled her to drink from someone. She would just hold them still, without meeting their gaze, and whisper how sorry she was and if she could she would stop it… He was almost sure that the victims pitied her back. And he was getting tired of it. Tired of her sympathy for the walking blood bags. But what bothered him the most was that she didn't let him enjoy her misery. She didn't even look at him unless he compelled her to. This all annoyed him a little too much._

_So he let her just feed alone, in any way she wanted. He watched her many nights wanting to see her sink in her teeth in some stranger, on her own free will._

_He trusted it. He anticipated it. But that moment never came._

_She was completely unmanageable._

_Hopeless._

_He didn't just want her to be a puppet, sitting in a corner, just soullessly doing whatever he asked. And she was never going to play him either, like Stefan did or learn to cherish the darkness as him. That was the opposite of everything her eyes had promised that moment he had first seen her. Maybe he had seen wrong?_

_Letting her on her own, that was his mistake, along with taking her with him. What was he expecting? To see her happy to share his darkness? Help him with hybrids?_

_But maybe, it wasn't a mistake. He first doubted himself when they actually had a conversation. Oh, he was alone for a long time, wasn't he? He would be alone if not for all that power he possessed. She saw right through him after he stopped compelling her._

_He was just as surprised as her when he first laughed at one of her sarcastic remarks. One laughter that he meant. And then he had quickly covered it up with a snarky comeback._

_That had been a relief for her. Because she was just as surprised to find herself wanting to laugh with him._

_Then one night, as she slept in the bedroom next to his, regretfully under his compulsion to sleep since she refused to sleep or eat when he was around, he was just sitting in the chair and thinking. Thinking about killing her._

_Then finding himself analyzing how exactly he began to enjoy her company and to care if she had fed and if she came back to the hotel safely. What was he doing with her?_

_How many more times he needed to repeat the same fucking mistake?_

_He wasn't just giving her commands anymore, he didn't try to get her to kill or even hurt someone. Simply because he didn't enjoy her disgust with herself or with him. One day he was began to tell her what he had wanted all along... his equals, his own kind surrounding him._

_That didn't get him the reaction he imagined it would. She didn't show him the sympathy or tenderness she showed the strangers. Of course she wouldn't understand. She had people who loved her. She didn't share his emptiness._

_And she certainly didn't say: "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would love to help you breed mutant babies!" As she so lovingly called them or "werepire freaks"_

_Instead she coldly questioned:_

_"More of you? Seriously? That is your solution to everything?"_

_"I don't need the insight of a little bug that has only lived for what - 17 years?" He sounded more disappointed than he was angry._

_"Then why do you keep me here?" she had almost sounded offended._

_"I have my reasons." He snarled at her._

_"Wonderful", he thought to himself. "Real progress you've made there, Klaus."_

_But he was genuinely impressed by her endless energy for bickering. ALL NIGHT LONG. She would just find the perfect thing to say to annoy him. Muttering to herself in the other room. And then she would wait for his reaction. He had no doubt that she enjoyed seeing his anger. She took out her pain of being imprisoned on him. He didn't hurt her, he only pretended to hurt her every once in a while. Pushed her on the bed to talk some sense to her, quickly recovered from the tension between them, grabbed her hand to make a point, forced himself to be harsh to her but he couldn't bring himself to hit her. And it seemed like she knew that._

_Other than that he had only compelled her to get back to their hotel room every night. Always to return to him. And he simply left her alone. He gave her money, spent time with her enough to enjoy her company and when she got restless, sent her all by herself... to see a movie, to do some shopping... to have a drink in a bar… whatever she liked._

_She realized this was becoming a routine. And she would hate it how he did his best to seem less controlling._

_"Just come back to the hotel tonight." he would say, looking into her eyes. She wondered if there was a time when he didn't even actually compel her and simply requested._

_Maybe there was and she hadn't even noticed. She would casually come back._

_Tyler was out there somewhere, she knew he was. He had to be alive. Probably with others. Maybe with Damon and Elena? Or Jeremy and Bonnie? Maybe with Stefan? Wherever he was and whoever he was with, he was not here. She hadn't once seen him. He hadn't once tried to contact her. Not that she knew of. Maybe he was dead? But something told her she would know. And still she wondered to herself, if she ran now, if she ran away from Klaus somehow, where would she go? Mystic Falls had no one in it that mattered to her anymore. Because of the "witch hunt" the council got started and the hunters all around the country now knowing about them... they were all on the run. Staying in town would be suicide. Maybe Matt was still home. But she doubted that too. He would be the last person that could comfort her over anything right now. And she couldn't burden him anymore._

_"Maybe I'm better off with Klaus. The safest place for me to be." she thought._

_She looked at his sleeping form. He had dozed off on his beloved chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand._

_She silently walked up to him and reached for his drink. The moment she touched the glass he had already jumped up to his feet and pushed her over the wall with his hands firm around her neck._

_"It's me." Caroline yelled._

_Klaus looked at her for a moment before releasing her._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Out... and about." she said holding her neck._

_"Sorry for that." he said before going to get his glass._

_"I thought you were someone else."_

_"Like who?"_

_"It doesn't matter. Go to sleep."_

_"I don't want to. You do realize I am not a child, right?" she questioned._

_"I do." he said before taking the glass to his lips. Caroline watched his slow movements as she leaned against the wall._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"What?" he sneered._

_"Someone's in the mood." she observed. "Just like Damon, drinking doesn't put you in a good mood. Does it?"_

_"Not lately, no." he answered._

_Caroline realized that she wanted to keep talking to him. She knew she should have ignored him and just gone straight to bed. But she just stood there._

_"Why would you compare me to that impulsive, arrogant moron?" he demanded._

_Caroline raised her eyebrow._

_"No reason other than the obvious resentful drunk condition. And also the arrogance part fits just about right."_

_"Resentful? You think I am resentful?" Klaus blurted out ignoring the rest._

_"Somewhat, yeah." Caroline was a lot more daring because of the way he sounded so naive right now. He seemed almost vulnerable. She figured this conversation was going to be reaally amusing._

_"Why would you say that?" he came closer to her._

_She got tense and took a step back. "No reason. I just said it... I guess. Too tired, going to bed." She moved quickly but she already regretted opening her mouth when Klaus stopped her and kept her still by simply staring into her eyes._

_"Tell me how I am resentful." he requested. He didn't compel her and actually he seemed like he was trying to sound kind._

_Caroline was frustrated. This happened every single time she got smug. Her words came back and bit her in the bum._

_"I..." she nervously waved her arms around. "I mean if you weren't resenting something, you wouldn't be so harsh, right?" she blurted. She knew she was too sleepy to sound anything but logical._

_"I am... harsh?" Klaus pointed to his chest as he seemed genuinely offended._

_"Yeah." Caroline said as if saying "Duh."_

_Klaus held her shoulders and rocked her slowly._

_"You think I'm harsh when all I've done is keep you safe, well taken care of and... happy. Did I get it right?" he questioned._

_Caroline laughed._

_"Happy? When you put it that way you sound amazing though." she sassed._

_Klaus smirked. Apparently he thought she was complimenting him._

_"It's because I am." He said smiling a wide smile._

_Caroline laughed even more before she realized how close he was holding her and that she was being a little too friendly._

_"Anyway." she took another step back, slowly slipping away from his grip._

_"Nightie night."_

_"No no no." Klaus grabbed her by the arm and turned her around._

_"First you have to promise me something, sweet Caroline." He said like a whisper._

_She raised her eyebrows._

_"Shoot, not so sweet Klaus."_

_"You're funny." He smiled like the maniac he was. He was pointing to her face all along. Caroline just hoped he wasn't just as impulsive as Damon and didn't suddenly turn dark over a second like in the first few months they spend together. So she just smiled along. And it wasn't like he was his normal brooding, boring, patronizing asshole self either. He was actually very amusing right now. He kept pulling her arms as he babbled away and made sure he had her attention like the drunk teenager he was. And she kept nodding, and smiling, and nodding. In that order._

_"What was I saying?" he asked after a while._

_"You were telling me about something something you were in France a few centuries ago and then suddenly in Russia and I don't even know... I was going to make a promise?"_

_"Yes!" he exclaimed. Caroline just stared at him with wide eyes. How could he get to be cute?_

_Cute? Klaus? Her brain was definitely facing an error of the highest order. Yes, that was the only logical explanation for her sudden unreasonable thoughts._

_She had lost her marbles. Every single one of them, thanks to Klaus._

_"Listen to me." he whispered as Caroline was questioning her sanity._

_"What are you thinking?" He cupped her face._

_"Nothing." she lied as he pulled her face closer to his._

_"Tell me the truth." he asked her dropping his head to the side._

_She couldn't even comprehend the drunken edition of the Klaus she knew._

_"I...you were going to tell me... um... make me promise something?"_

_He gazed into her eyes like he was searching for something. In such a tender, but fixed way that Caroline thought she should also be looking for it herself._

_Then finally, "I forgot." he said letting her go._

_"Oh." she stood still._

_"You may go." he turned his back._

_And he was back. The everyday Klaus. The ass._

_"No promises then?" she asked._

_"Goodnight." Klaus didn't say anything more. She stood there for a moment and then slowly went into her room._

_She still didn't know what he was going to make her promise. And she didn't really think on that all that much. Who knew what was going through his crazy mind? But that night, was one of the nights she felt something she knew that normally wasn't what she was supposed to feel around him. But she just shrugged it off; she had been too familiar with him. It was only normal how abnormal things became between them now._

_The following morning, he woke up remembering how he almost crossed the line… one of many lines. He also remembered wanting to talk to her more, to laugh more, to tell her what he considered to be funny stories. Share them with her like a friend._

_He remembered not wanting to compel her. And also wanting to compel her to like him more than anything else._

_But during all the nights that followed that night, he never went to her. Only waited for her to come to him on her own, without compulsion. Without fear, without him asking, even._

_She did her best not to._

_He never touched her, all these months. He had so many moments where he could, when he wanted to feel her warmth. He could easily compel her, be with her and then make her forget._

_But he wouldn't. He never did need compulsion to sleep with a woman._

_And making love in those circumstances would be only mechanical and embarrassing._

_And he didn't want that with Caroline._

_That was why he never touched her. Except one time, a few weeks after he had been trying so hard to stay indifferent to her, it was a snippy come back of hers that made him suddenly lose his head and kiss her. It was out of anger or to anger her as he claimed in his defense later._

_That kiss had proved how right he was to be suspicious of himself around her… and how severely he had underestimated his feelings._

_She didn't remember any other time she felt as furious or as excited over anything that happened in her life. Her blood was rushing to her cheeks and the question "How dare he?" was fading away with the sound of her own heart pounding. It was losing its importance with the burning sensation over her lips rapidly taking its place._

_After that happened, there were many nights he pretended he didn't care, that he wasn't jealous of the boy who flirted with her in the bar, when he wasn't really spying on her from a distance, possessively. No… not bloody likely._

_He felt nothing for her. He was only keeping her because he was alone. Nothing more, he kept reassuring himself._

_And everything she made him feel was manageable to a point. Even after the kiss._

_Up until that day,_

_That point in time when he had never seen her like that before._

_That had finally made him break. And now he regretted ever taking her with him._

_He regretted it deeply. He felt he owed her the deepest apology. He couldn't save her werewolf boyfriend. He was the reason he had gotten killed in the first place. He was the reason everything happened the way they happened. Why did he feel so much remorse? Why did he feel so helpless with her after that happenede? And he could only be gentle with her and do whatever she asked from then on, because it was his fault and he was terrified of seeing her break completely. He felt for her and he owed her. Now, "the original asshole" as she called him after he'd kissed her, was actually doomed._

* * *

><p>As Klaus remembered all they went through in the past year he understood her even better. He often caught her arguing with herself and he could see that their minds seemed to be working the same way. She too fought with herself and the monsters from the past. But she was also stronger and less selfish than he was. A lot less.<p>

Now to balance her, he had to be like her, he figured. If it meant pretending, so be it. But he didn't really need to pretend, did he? He didn't know how to be gentle without breaking. He did force himself to keep up with her struggle. To make it easier on her but it had been a long time since he ever did that for someone.

Normally, he wouldn't be as patient, as selfless or as considerate as he was trying to be with her for the past months. And considering these were their final days together, he realized that he was trying to make up for everything he put her through even if it gained him no redemption in return. Just for her, before he let her go.

Anyway, was there a way he could ever redeem himself?

Normally, he wouldn't do that.

He hadn't intended on letting her go. Ever. And he wasn't going to if not for the incident with the boy. But he figured he had no other way. He knew how much she was suffering from the werewolf's tragic death. He wasn't going to wait for her now, not with this amount of guilt in his heart. Not looking at her with the constant search of forgiveness or understanding. And he wasn't going to watch her mourn for him anymore.

He wouldn't be able to bear it another day without going crazy. He also knew he had to let her go before he changed his mind. Since he wasn't keen on freeing what he loved.

As they got in the car, he stole a quick glance at her and just hoped that they could get it over with as painlessly as possible.

The thing was, even though he did not know, she was just as conflicted about going back. A part of her shared his thoughts and believed she had to leave, and yet the other wanted the exact opposite.


	3. A Man of Manners

"Are we going to stop anywhere soon?"

"Why, do you need to pee?" Klaus grinned at her.

Caroline turned to look at him. "No, I need to flex my legs actually. We've been going nonstop for the last five hours."

Klaus wondered what took her so long. He had been patiently waiting for her to ask him to stop. He didn't want her to think he was trying to prolong their little trip so he kept silent. Keeping his face still and trying not to make his delight obvious he watched the road and sighed.

"I suppose it's a good idea, I need to rest a bit anyway. Just let me find a nice motel. There has to be one around here."

"What? We are not going to spend the night at a motel. And you can continue driving for days without stopping for a second."

"I though you said you wanted-"

"-I said I wanted to flex my legs, for like ten minutes." She stated.

"You want to drive for days without a good night rest? Fine by me." He kept his eyes on the road. "Like you said, love. I can last forever… but sooner or later you'll need to sleep. We might as well get back on the road tomorrow morning."

Caroline huffed.

"Alright, we can stop and rest for the night I guess. And tomorrow morning we'll get back on our way."

"That's what I said." Klaus smiled slightly.

He had regretted suggesting to take her back home immediately after they got in the car. And against his own logic telling him to get it over with already, he wanted to take his time.

Caroline tugged at his arm.

"Look."

He turned to see the little hostel that stood about a hundred feet away. The garden had trees with little lights wrapped around them. It looked too cozy for a couple of vampires with emotional issues. Well, he'd take it anyway.

"Alright, that looks good enough. Shall we?" He asked to the blonde vampire.

"I guess." She said. She seemed to like the place. She always had a soft spot for cute and warm things. Of course she would be quicker than him to find this hidden, little place in the middle of nowhere.

Caroline hesitated for a second. Klaus stared at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think there is a chance that there are psycho killers and torture scenarios waiting for us in there? You know it's just something that could happen in a horror movie. Young couple finds a seemingly cozy place in the middle of nowhere?"

He raised his eyebrows with amazement because she wasn't aware that they were the things anyone in there should be afraid of at least he was and she seemed to have forgotten that. And she had also called them a couple.

"Really?" He said finally. "You are worried we're the young couple that will be the victims in this horror movie as you called it?"

She laughed realizing how she sounded.

"I forget that I am supposed be the monster sometimes." She sighed.

"You're hardly a monster, you know." Klaus said as he gazed at her for a second before getting out of the car.

Caroline got out and closed the door. "Yeah, don't forget to tell that to people when they see my blood lust face."

He chuckled. "That won't be a problem."

They'd started walking when Caroline suddenly turned to him: "And Klaus-"

"Yes?" he almost bumped into her.

"Please don't hurt or manipulate anyone while we are here?" she pleaded.

He thought for a second before he said:

"Since this is our last trip together, might as well play by your rules tonight."

After Klaus avoided the questions of the lady in reception and compelled her to get a room with two beds he found Caroline in the lobby, reading a magazine.

"We got the room, let's go."

"The room?" Caroline looked up. "As in one room for the two of us?"

"Well, the nice lady had only one room left my sweet Caroline, and you did make me promise not to hurt or manipulate anyone after all. And don't be nervous. It has two beds."

Caroline nodded. "OK then. It's only for one night anyway." she said more to herself.

"Exactly." Klaus replied. "It's not a big deal. We've been staying together for a long time now… You know you can trust me to behave myself."

Caroline ignored his suggestive comments. They were both being utterly agreeable and kind to each other. Maybe it was because these were their last days together. Or because he had offered to let her go in the first place. Because she had gotten used to him. She was just comfortable around him, at least when she wasn't focusing on resenting him…

He showed her the way and she kept silently going up the stairs as she was looking at the pictures on the walls. He watched her face and her emotions. She would easily show what she was feeling, she genuinely got excited, sad, amazed, happy… basically because she was truly interested in everything around her. These pictures made her feel things. Why would she bother with so much? Perhaps she needed to learn how to be selective in these matters. But he had already learned how things worked with her. She was definitely more stubborn than anyone else he had ever met before. How was that even possible? Of course, by now he knew better than questioning her character. And he tried to turn off his feelings partly. This trip was only going to make things worse if he let his guilt or fear took control. He was going to let her go. Unless she wanted otherwise.

Caroline shook her head and when they arrived at the room she turned to Klaus and held her hand up asking for the key.

Klaus obeyed and gently placed the keys in her palm. She was the boss after all. And he stepped back. The dark, silent corridor would be scary…but she found the dark more comforting right now for reasons she didn't understand…Maybe it was that Klaus was with her. And what scary thing could be out to get her when the scariest was right beside her, right?

Klaus moved in closer and leaned against the wall, patiently waiting as Caroline took her time with the key. It was taking her an awfully long time to open the door for sure. She felt the urge to intimidate him, annoy him because he had no tolerance for things humans did. Like waiting, opening a door, waiting for the water to boil…But she loved the way those things annoyed her sometimes. It made her feel more human, less vampire. And she also waited for him to grab the keys from her hands and push her away, be rude to her…so that she could feel less guilty about going back. She wanted the monster back. But he wasn't acting like he used to anymore. He was going to annoy her with his manners and friendly gestures. And why did it feel like she wanted that moment to last longer? No words spoken, two of them standing there. Him waiting for her to open the door.

She finally opened it and he smiled.

"That was like watching a baby walk for the first time." He commented.

"I'm sleepy." She tried to ignore his playful tone.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then, shall we?"

"I can get myself, thank you very much." She put her bag on the bed next to the wall and looked over the other bed across the room. "Oh, is that one bigger?"

Klaus smiled. "I think not."

"Let me see." Caroline walked over and examined the bed. Hybrid just gazed at her.

"Take it if you like." He suggested.

"It's OK." Caroline sighed. "I was wrong. They are the same size."

Klaus nodded. "That's good to know. Do you want anything? I'll get myself a drink."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "You mean a drink like a drink or a drink as in one of the teenagers downstairs?"

"Oh, were there teenagers? I must have missed them." He frowned.

Caroline stared. "Ha ha. Funny. You promised, remember?"

"Calm down, I remember." He smirked. "I am not going to get friendly with the girls you mentioned. Just a drink."

"Get friendly if you like. You know that's not what I meant. And I never said girls. Why would you assume they were girls?"

"I hear their cheerful laughter." He smiled.

"Oh…" she said. "Well, good night then. Try not to kill them." She said in a mocking tone and went in the bathroom.

Why was he so annoying?

Klaus went downstairs and after looking around for a few minutes, got himself a bottle of wine from the cupboard in the kitchen. He could still hear the girls of course. They were out in the garden, probably the relatives of the old lady, he thought because of the way they were so relaxed and familiar with the place. He had promised Caroline not to kill. But a tender bite would not kill anyone. It tempted him as he stood in the dark. He had to yield to one of the temptations that ate him up inside, at least to one of them.

He had to drink from one of those girls to dim or at least numb his desire for Caroline. He was about to lose her, what else would stop him but blood? Then again even thinking of her was making these girls less appealing to him. He put the bottle down and sat on the table behind him. He didn't see anything wrong in wanting to suck one of those girls dry. But it was wrong for Caroline. This was new to him. One moment he decided he didn't care and the next he had already changed his mind and was saying "Just a little." to himself. Like a whipped pitiful vampire who denied who he was. Someone he could never be. Hating himself was too much for him. He had been through that many life times ago. He was proud of the monster that he was. He had to accept himself as he was…he needed it the most. So he decided that Caroline wasn't the reason he hesitated. It was just that he had promised her and he already felt like he owed her that much. Then he swayed his legs around and had another sip from the bottle.

But no, Caroline was the reason he wanted to seem like he was what she would like him to be. Though he would be fooling her. She already knew he killed people. He liked killing. Like any decent vampire would. He sat up still and wondered how he ended up here and felt a strong desire to leave her there and run off.

What was he doing with her? What was he doing going on a road trip with her? And to that pitiful town called Mystic Falls.

He promised her he wouldn't kill, hurt or manipulate anyone. He was a man of his word. But then again… just a little blood wasn't going to cause any trouble was it? He dropped the bottle and walked outside.

Caroline was tossing and turning. She knew he would go and bite someone anyway. Maybe not kill them, but he was definitely going to feed tonight. It was in his eyes. They shone with this dangerous light in them. Like they did the moment before he kissed her.

She shook her head.

"How did I even get to this memory? What kind of brain do I have? Argh!" She pushed her head back against the pillow in frustration.

"Screw this. Go to sleep Caroline. C'mon…please go to sleep."

When the door suddenly opened she jumped and saw Klaus leaning against it.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" he said in his drunk voice.

"Oh." She said. "You are drunk? Really? How long have you even been gone for, 30 minutes?"

"I drink real fast." He said and began to laugh heartily.

"Did you-…"

"-No." he raised his hand. "I didn't. Thank you for asking. Since my pretty vampire companion asked nicely and made me promise…" he sighed. "I didn't." he looked at the floor.

"Do you need help to stand?" Caroline asked.

"Do I need help to stand?" he repeated with an offended tone. "I am _very_ strong, Caroline, don't you know? I can stand still even if a dozen trucks run over me. I am that strong."

"Alright, Supervampire, if you say so." With that she dropped her head back on the pillow and turned to her side.

"Oh…I get it. That's all I get for the worried act…"

Caroline sighed and replied to him without getting up. "You just said you didn't need anyone to be worried about you…because you are pretty much invincible, so."

"I need you to worry about me." He said.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat. What was the chance of him drifting right into sleep and her pretending to do the same?

But for unknown reasons she sat up and looked at him to only find that he was looking directly at her. And her heart felt like it exploded in her chest because she wasn't expecting that, at all.

He didn't speak but just stared.

So Caroline took a deep breath and spoke without thinking:

"It means nothing to you. I know that. I can't worry about anyone else but me anymore. I know you have emotional problems, trust me I do. But you need to find another person to feel for you."

And she just waited for him to push his hand through her chest to rip her heart out. But nothing happened.

He was sitting there, still. And he was…crying.

She hesitated. Was he mocking her? He just kept looking away and tears were seriously streaming down his face.

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was sitting on her bed, all grumpy and bitter because she was kidnapped in the first place. And she had just made a drunk, original hybrid over a thousand years old cry…what were the odds? This was all too much…What was even happening?

"I am sorry." She said regretfully.

"No need, love." Klaus wiped his tears but he never looked at her.

"No I am sorry because of everything that ever happened to you. I really am." She looked at him softly now. "I know you are an ass sometimes but…I don't even know how I should feel about you anymore. I can't keep doing this. I can't…keep feeling like this."

"Like what?" Klaus glared at her.

"Like you mean more to me than just a psycho kidnapper. Like I understand you, like I can forgive everything you've ever done…Like it's OK for me to want to kiss you and stand with you in a dark hallway and feel safe."

Klaus was obviously taken aback. He stared at her for a moment before suddenly appearing in front of her bed.

"It's OK." He said. "I won't hurt you."

Caroline looked up at him and his eyes were wet and he looked at her like a little child. She didn't even know what she was doing but she realized she was reaching for him and then he was in her arms.

She was holding him so close. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his desperate need to be with her. She felt his hands in her hair and his hair on her face made her want to kiss it and tell him he was going to be fine. The need to console him, to make him feel better was so strong…she couldn't help but fondle his hair as he held onto her. She was hugging him. Her hands on his back…and he wasn't going to push her away anytime soon. She gently pulled herself away from him a bit, and looked at his face. His eyes were almost red now…she wiped the tears from his genuine eyes…How much pain they had in them…it was unbelievable. She wiped his tears from his cheek and said "It will be all right."

He was staring into her soul. His eyes begged for forgiveness. This was what she was afraid of the most. Forgiving him meant the end of her resentment and what was waiting on the other side if she didn't have that standing on the way anymore?

"I forgive you." She said.

What was with her mouth today? She just spoke without thinking every single time.

"I do." She said it for herself this time. Her voice was so gentle; Klaus felt it caressing his invisible wounds after it softly touched his face.

Then she couldn't say anything more. And a part of her was afraid of him laughing at her face, too. Saying he had finally fooled her. That it was all an act and he had already killed everyone in the hostel, including the sweet old lady.

Oh, she did wait for it to happen, as she closed her eyes.

But he didn't say those things, nor laughed.

But he simply said. "Thank you." And he took her hand to his lips, kissed it and got up from the bed.

* * *

><p>Her insides were burning now. She couldn't sleep all night because she couldn't stop her mind asking the same questions:<p>

What does that even mean, forgiving him?

And him saying "thank you" like I said "bless you" after he freakin' sneezed, what's up with that?

And why did he have to kiss my hand like that? Like he is some kind of-

"Morning." Klaus stood in front of her.

"Morning?" she asked puzzled.

He nodded. "Why, would you like to sleep more?"

"More?" Caroline laughed nervously as she sat up. "That's the funniest joke I've ever heard." Then she checked her watch to see it was 7 a.m. "What's your hurry?" she asked as she showed what time it was to him.

He smiled. "Don't you want to benefit from the fresh air and sun, love?"

"No." she said like that was the most widely known fact ever.

He shook his head and pointed at her gloomy face.

"We can't have that. You are going back home like you've always wanted. You should be happy."

Was he kidding? Why was he so cheerful anyway? He was too cheerful. Cheerful like he'd usually be after he'd killed a few people or made a few hybrids or after some good sex; Caroline knew for sure the last one didn't happen on her watch. And had he blocked out what happened last night or was he pretending? Though she decided this was better than him asking her to stay with him and breed hybrids together for the rest of their lives…

Or was it?

She faked a smile and pushed him away. "Go. I'll sleep until noon and join you."

"Noon? And when are we going to get back on the road?"

She pulled the covers over her head and mumbled.

"I don't know I'll tell you when I've had enough sleep."

Klaus smiled. She couldn't sleep…that was a good sign.

He softly whispered.

"Or do you not want to get back on the road?"

Oh he remembered last night, alright.

Caroline muttered through the covers:

"Don't. flatter. yourself.

"Well you are definitely not rushing, love."

"That's because last night I couldn't rest properly…Thanks to someone."

"Oh, and that someone is me?" he said not losing the smile.

"No." Caroline said through the covers. "It's this guy…I occasionally have these sexy dreams about him you know, we used to date…"she teased.

Klaus stared at her with fire in his eyes. She couldn't see him but then again, she didn't need to.

"I don't appreciate being mocked, love." he said irritated.

"And I don't appreciate being deprived of my precious sleep. Go away."

"All right…." Klaus said patiently. "Call me when you get up."

"Will do." Caroline said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to the sound of her cellphone.<p>

"What?" she answered with a sleeply voice.

"Still sleeping? I don't believe you." It was Klaus.

"Why? What time is it?"

"It's 2 p.m. Why, love? Don't you feel refreshed yet?"

"Far from it." Caroline yawned.

"I have a feeling even after sleeping underground for a few centuries you'd say that anyway."

"Underground? Like Dracula? Do we even do that? Yuck." Caroline said revolted by the idea.

"Don't get me started on that." Klaus sighed. "Look, I drove to this small town Janice told me about, to see if we can stay there for a few days but-"

"What? Who is Janice? And why would we stay?"

"The old lady that gave us the room? She has a name sweetheart. And we might have to stay a bit because apparently there's been a big accident on the way we are supposed to take. We are going to wait for them to clear the road or we are going to turn back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I thought if we are going to stay say, for a week, we can at least rent a decent place."

"That's how long it's going to take to clear the road? What kind of accident is that?" she asked, puzzled.

"You have to ask that to authorities, love. I'll be there in a few seconds. Pack your stuff."

"I haven't exactly unpacked."

"Just wait for me in the lobby."

"Aye aye captain."

Caroline heard him chuckle as she hung up.

"I should take it easy with the friendliness." She said to herself.

"But why? I am going back anyway." She argued. Oh, this was great, another round with herself again. Hey, its not like she could lose, right?

"Why? Because it's kind of dangerous to be on such good terms with an unpredictable vampire…" she reasoned with herself as she walked in the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Yeah? That didn't stop you from hugging him last night." She suddenly bitched at her reflection.

"Shut up. I didn't even mean to." She shook her head.

"Did too." Yelled her mind.

"Did not!" She was definitely going crazy. There could be no other explanation. She was used to talking to herself for as long as she knew but for the last year, considering the amount of talking she did with Klaus, Caroline had only herself to share things. And now she was being a bitch to herself. This was becoming more and more mental by every second.

"I know what you were thinking of last night. When he was so close to you. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" her mind teased.

"Why would I be ashamed of myself? Because I merely showed sympathy to a monster like him?"

"You know you would be OK with showing a lot more…and you don't think that he is not a monster anymore."her reflection spat back.

"Hardly." She puffed.

Oh great. I've finally lost the little piece of mind I had. She quickly washed her face and reminded herself not to get into arguments with herself. That bitch was so patronizing!

Her phone started ringing.

"Oh, already?" she ran inside to answer.

"I'll be down in a second."she said without waiting for Klaus to ask.

"Waiting." Klaus' voice made her heart race. She cursed herself and said "OK."

After a few seconds she'd changed into a plain blue shirt and jeans and placed her sun dress inside her bag. She took one last look in the mirror, pinched her cheeks and wet her lips. Then she left the room and went downstairs to find Klaus waiting for her there, leaning against the wall.

He smiled.

"You look well rested."

"I wouldn't go that far." She handed him the key. "Here."

Klaus took the key and walked over to reception. Caroline listened to him thanking the old lady and telling her to have a nice day.

"You'll almost fool everyone into believing that you're a true gentleman." She commented.

"I don't need to fool anyone, love. I am a gentleman." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, when it serves you."

Klaus took her bag from her.

"Look." He teased. "I am a man of manners."

More like a 5 year old waiting for approval, actually. Caroline thought.

"Tell me about it." she nodded. "So…where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a pretty little town. Just like you love 'em."

Caroline shrugged. "Well, we'll only stay as long as we need to stay so I am not going to complain about it, don't worry."

"You hungry?" he asked ignoring her comments.

"Yeah, I am kind of starving."

"I can see it on your face. You shouldn't stay this hungry for a long time, love."

They stopped by the car as he opened the trunk to get the blood bags.

"What's wrong with my face?" Caroline's hands immediately went to her face."

Klaus laughed. "Just dead white."he stated casually as he handed the blood bags to her.

"Drink both of them. I don't want you to lose your strength."

Caroline felt offended by his earlier comment for some reason.

"You're one to talk, you know." She said as he simply stared at her. Then she grabbed the bags from him and jumped in the car.

"You drove all this way while I was sleeping?" Caroline asked after she drank her first blood bag.

"It's a two hour drive and I had nothing else to do."

"I thought you hated being alone."

Klaus glared at her.

"What?" Caroline asked as she began drinking from the second bag.

"You've become more daring lately. You wouldn't even speak to me two days ago." He stated. That wasn't the reaction she expected. One minute he was playfully bickering with her and the next he was offended when she said a word.

"Well, you are letting me go and I decided that we can as well seperate on good terms, you know?" Caroline stated innocently.

Klaus smiled. "That's thoughtful of you. So you've been pity-communicating with me?"

"Pity-communicating?" Caroline asked, baffled. "How does one even do that?"

"You know, like pity-sex, and what you're doing love, is communicating with me out of pity. Pity-communicating. Isn't it?"

"You know, I just meant that it would be boring for you to drive alone…you got so much deeper meanings out of it. I don't even know…" Caroline looked out the window like she was a little girl who had no idea what her father was blabbering about.

Klaus stopped the car. Caroline looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

He closed his eyes and sighed before saying:

"You know what? I was going to ignore it."

"What?"

"The last two days. But I am not doing you a favor and you don't need to be nice to me about anything. I most certainly don't deserve it from you. Not even if you say you forgive me… So you might as well drop the act. Both of us might just get back to the way we were before. Brooding and avoiding each other."

Caroline looked at him in amazement.

"I am not acting." She said.

"Well it feels that way." Klaus kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road.

Caroline sighed.

"I did mean it when I told you I forgave you. Because honestly, I have nothing else to do. I decided I can't blame you for what you are. Its no use. And last night…I meant it when I said it because you looked like you needed it. I didn't think you were acting- well, I did for a second but then I realized you were really…really just a sad, lonely monster, you know." She said matter of factly.

And then she looked away from him as she continued:

"And I am not going back to brooding and avoiding because we are so over that. I turn the guilt off. I don't want to suffer anymore. It's too heavy. I can't handle it. And even if I don't know what's waiting for me in Mystic Falls anymore…I am just content to be on the road right now. You know maybe I won't even see my mother, or anyone that mattered to me a year ago. And it frightens me more than everything else in the world. I will be all alone. And when I realize this, that fear overwhelms me in a way that I can't help but feel like I have no other choice than to forgive you. And I will believe you when you say you are sorry, because obviously I don't have many options. And what is done is done."

Klaus turned to look at her.

She shrugged.

"Maybe it's time you accept that too." She added softly.

He stood motionless for a few seconds. He had to be real careful with her. He was so afraid that he'd lose this moment but then again why did this moment feel already lost? Now he was truly divided in two. Not as the wolf and vampire. But as the man who wanted to take a chance, and the man who feared so much that it paralyzed him. Or maybe, the man with the common sense.

"You don't think I deserve a punishment?"

"How could anyone punish you?" Caroline laughed.

"Oh, I could be punished." He stared at her.

"I don't blame you." Caroline said firmly. "I really don't."

"I will never change." He said as if he dared her.

Caroline nodded.

"I know that."

"Never, Caroline. I drink human blood. I won't stop."

"I know." She said.

He moved closer to her, letting go of the wheel completely.

Caroline stared into his eyes in the dark.

"I won't be donating to charities any time soon…I will kill." He blurted. "Again and again…" his mind screamed at her. But he didn't go on.

"What do you want me to say?" Caroline questioned.

"Something I know you can't." Klaus turned his eyes to the road. "So we might as well continue our journey…till we reach your ol' little town."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll be home in a few days and then you might go on a killing spree if you like." She swallowed.

He nodded. "Exactly. No more worrying over the blonde vampire. All guilt free."

He started the car.

That would make two of them, Caroline thought.


	4. Hybrids Have Needs Too

This time Caroline woke up to the sound of the brakes.

"What the-"

"Rise and shine." Klaus said with a cold voice. "Honestly, its like you have some kind of disease. Spent the last 24 hours sleeping."

"Hey, it's not like I have the best company that'll keep me awake with his pity-talk, y'know." Caroline scorned.

Klaus ignored her comment.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The hotel is ten minutes from here, but first I need a drink." Klaus got out of the car.

"Here?" Caroline asked as she looked outside and saw the dive bar named "Marnie's place".

"Yes. Obviously." He walked off.

Caroline just stared at him as he walked away. "Asshole." Her mind said and she nodded.

Klaus entered the bar and looked around at the people who were already all drunk and as happy as they could ever be in their whole miserable lives. They wouldn't even notice if he laid someone on the table and drank from them with a neon colored, umbrella shaped straw. Now that was an idea.

Caroline huffed and puffed for a second before following him inside.

Klaus was already in a corner, talking to a young, impressionable girl with very recognizable assets. And by assets, she meant breasts. Of course Klaus would go for someone with big assets, she thought. The only set he had before him was hers, which had never been, and never would be that big. She shook her head.

"Oh, I need whiskey. Yes." She said to herself and then walked up to the bartender.

"Whiskey on the rocks, please?"

He nodded and put a glass in front of her. She grabbed the drink and took a sip while trying not to make it obvious that she was watching Klaus all the time. She turned her body slowly in his direction without facing him. But she could see that he was caressing the girl's hair from the corner of her eye. She put down the empty glass and sighed.

"Another?"

Klaus was deep in conversation with the young brunette.

"Oh, is that why you're drinking? Your parents don't respect your desicions?" he looked truly interested in this topic.

The girl smiled. "Well, no. I am drinking because I want to. They are just the excuse. Don't tell anyone." She giggled.

He chuckled. "Smart girl." He said. "If you want to become an actress, you should get out of this town first." He said seriously. "I mean, do they even have a theatre here?"

"Of course we do! Silly!" she hit him on the arm playfully.

"My, my." Caroline thought. "Already on the second base of Klaus hunt."

Klaus knew Caroline was looking at him, and also that she thought she was subtle about it. So he played it shamelessly.

He went for the girl's hair again, and fondled it.

"Argh. Bastard! You don't have to flirt with her. Just eat her and be done with it!" she mumbled to herself. And of course she realized he could hear her right after. She didn't dare look at his direction to see his smug bastard face. Wanting to make it look like she did it deliberately she said:

"Bastard." again with more force.

Klaus smirked to himself.

The girl was already deep in Klaus trance as she dreamily asked:

"What is it?"

"Nothing, love." He said softly. "It's just amazing how you come in a to a small town, with every intention but to meet a woman so fascinating and captivating."

The brunette giggled.

"You sure know how to make a girl fall for your advances." She said coyly.

"Oh, barely." He said turning to look at Caroline who was already drinking her fourth glass of whiskey. He wondered if she knew he was talking about her but then again, he didn't want her to know for sure. He had promised her not to manipulate people only for a night. Now he was back at the game. And he was going to play it, without mercy.

Caroline tried to find something to distract herself from Klaus and his prey. She looked at the middle aged couple that was making out like nobody's business in the corner. "Oh." She looked away.

"Permanent damage, there."

Then she looked at the bartender who was eyeing her for quite some time now. He had dark hair, green eyes and a lovely coy smile. She knew what to do.

Oh, Klaus wanted to be hard to deal with and play with her at the same time? She was going to teach him how to do it!

She leaned against the bar as she subtly battled her eyelashes at him. The bartender raised his eyebrows for a split second before coming closer and asking:

"Do you want a refill?"

"Oh, No." Caroline smiled.

"I should slow down." She said as she pushed away the glass.

The bartender smiled.

"So, I am new. Tell me what you guys do for fun around here?" Caroline asked all bubbly.

He looked surprised that she started a conversation.

"Well, we drink." He said. "We also play football and see movies. You know, the usual stuff. Nothing big."

"And do you always work here?" she asked.

"Uh, only on the weekends." He stated.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked a bit hesitant.

"Oh, Mystic Falls. A small town like yours actually. Which involve the same amount of activity…and a bit more." She smiled.

"So…you're a student?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am a freshman at College. Studying illustration."

"That's so cool." Caroline said. "I'd love to study fashion and design or something like that next year, I haven't really decided yet." She stated. "Oh by the way, I am Caroline."

She reached her hand out to shake his and the guy smiled.

"Seth." He said as he shook her hand.

Klaus listened to her chatter away with this Seth guy as he tried to concentrate on the girl in front of him. It was getting harder by every second Caroline's voice echoed in his ear though.

The drunken brunette asked daringly:

"So, you wanna go to my place?"

Klaus sighed. "I thought you said your parents were strict." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about them!" The girl laughed a little too amused by herself as she moved closer to Klaus.

In the mean time Caroline was asking this guy about his favorite band, Klaus drank another glass of wine as he ignored the brunette grinding up on him. "Slow down." He gently pushed her aside.

Then he realized how gentle he was and decided he had to make up for it. He leaned in closer to her and said:

"I'm staying in a hotel in town. Would you like to spend the night with me?"

"I really shouldn't…" the girl shook her head regretfully. "I'm totally drunk and I should get home before they call the sheriff to find me and bring me home." She said putting her hands against his chest.

Klaus nodded.

"I see. Then we're gonna have to finish our business here."

Caroline was flirting with the bartender and was happy to find him even more gorgeous now that she was drinking again and the drinks were surely showing their effect on her. When she looked at the corner Klaus was sitting with the girl her eyes widened. Klaus was actually drinking from her. And here. He had pressed her against the wall and he was biting her neck all the while touching her everywhere.

Caroline felt the blood rush to her head and she felt dizzy from anger. She slowly got up from the stool.

"I'll be back in a minute, Seth." She said to the bartender. His nerve was the most frustrating thing ever. He had promised her not to do this on their road trip.

She tried not to draw any attention as she silently walked up to Klaus and his victim.

"Easy there, tiger!" she said with a harsh voice.

Klaus didn't even look at her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she went ahead and poked him in the back.

Klaus looked up.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Really, now? What are you doing?" Caroline asked like a smothering mother.

"Making out with a beautiful woman? Why?" Klaus asked with a voice just as cold as hers.

Caroline then noticed how his mouth wasn't smeared in blood like it was supposed to be and the girl was giggling like a maniac as she pulled on his shirt and said "Who is that? Just let's get back to it…a little more before I go home…"

Caroline stared at them wide eyed. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Something the matter, love?" he asked.

"What are you trying to accomplish by making out with a 13 year old with overgrown chest, may I ask?" she questioned.

"She is 18." Klaus emphasized as put his finger in the air and continued "Also enjoying the company of someone who is not spending her time judging me and hating me is like a breath of fresh hair, really." He said with a serious tone.

"Fresh hair? Really?" Caroline snickered. "Maybe you should stop drinking."

"You can't tell me what to do. And I am keeping my promise after all." He grinned.

"Damn your dimples." Caroline thought. But she shook her head and said:

"By all means, carry on." And she slowly turned away and got back to her seat.

"Stupid. You just behaved like a jelous girlfriend." Her mind scolded her.

"How could I know he was just "innocently" making out with her?" she thought. "That bastard."

Seth smiled. "That's your brother?" He asked pointing to Klaus.

Caroline looked up.

"Hardly." She said as she pointed to her empty glass.

"Another please?"

Seth nodded and gave her a refill.

After a few moments of silence and brooding on Caroline's part she took one last look to see that the brunette was now leaving the bar. Without Klaus.

Oh, that was new.

She looked over to Klaus, who looked smug and drunk of his arse. Just looking at the table and smirking to himself. She didn't think a second before getting up.

"Hey." She said to the hybrid who slowly gazed at her face in return.

"Oh, Caroline, you're still here, love?" he asked smiling affectionately.

"You're full or are you going to wait on another slut?" she asked. Hmm that had sounded less bitchy and jealous in her head… not that she thought before she spoke.

Klaus laughed.

"She was no slut… she was just a little impressionable thing and I barely touched her." He said as he reached for the bottle of wine.

"Yeah, barely. I thought you were eating her neck!" she scoffed as she sat down.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather I did that?"

"Yeah." She said like she implied that was the norm.

Klaus laughed as he took another sip. Caroline reached to get the bottle from him, but he quickly took it away.

"Watch it." He said with a hidden threat coming from the back of his throat. That wasn't going to be enough to stop Caroline. So she moved closer to him. He was going to be more difficult than she'd imagined.

"Klaus?" she asked with a sensible, soft voice.

"Caroline?" he mocked her tone.

"I think you've had enough." She said simply.

"Hmm…is that right?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes." she said even more softly.

Klaus gazed at her face curiously.

"So have you made friends already? We are going to stay here only for a few days, don't play with anyone's feelings." he chanted, his eyes turning in the direction of the bartender.

"I should be telling you the same thing" Caroline spat as she avoided looking the same way. Then she tried to snatch the bottle away once more but he caught her arm.

"I am not that drunk yet." He said as he stared into her eyes. His breath smelled of red wine and they were so close, she felt dizzy once again as she moved to escape his grip. He didn't let go of her arm. Instead, he slowly put the bottle of wine down and began caressing Caroline's hair.

"Actually, I am not drunk at all. I am hungry though. Will you suck on your beloved blood bags or join me this time?" he asked casually.

Caroline didn't know how she needed to react.

"You already know the answer to that question." She simply answered.

"Of course, the boring old Caroline will tell me that I promised her that I wouldn't hurt anyone." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. What was he trying to do?

Caroline felt weak. She would say she wanted to go alone and she didn't care what he did anymore. But his intense stare kept her silent. "He is just teasing me." She thought.

"Why didn't you bite her then?" she asked innocently.

"She was pitiful. Too young…didn't really feel like biting her." He explained.

"She was old enough to make out with, though." She remarked.

Klaus laughed.

"Oh, that's another thing."

"Yeah? Enlighten me." She dared. "Again with reckless speaking!" her mind screamed at her.

"Hybrids have needs, too." Klaus simply stated.

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"That's your justification? "Hybrids are people too"? You are "only hybrid"?"

His eyes glimmered.

"Does it matter?" he smiled. "The question is, Caroline; Why would I need to justify myself to you?"

"Yeah, you are right. Forget I asked." Caroline got up and sped out the bar.

And the moment she got out, she immediately wanted to kick herself for that jealous girlfriend confrontation. Though she didn't have more time to regret it because as she walked towards the parking lot Klaus appeared right in front of her.

"Why are you running?" he asked, his face supporting a childish frown.

"Because I feel like it." She turned her back on him and started walking to the car.

Klaus caught up to her and pushed her against the car.

"Tell me." He whispered.

Caroline felt every alarm in her head going off but she didn't know what to do about it.

"I…"

"Why are you more upset about me kissing a girl than sucking her dry?"

"I never said that." She tried to move but he already had her trapped between him and the car.

"Yes, you did, love." He tilted his head to the side.

"I was just surprised." Klaus ignored her lousy attempts at denying her upset.

"Tell me how that made you feel?"

"It made me feel like you are an ass." Caroline hissed.

He smiled. "And why exactly am I an ass?"

"You are hurting me." Caroline tried to push him away.

"No, I am not. I would know if I was hurting you. You just dont like it because you have nowhere to run." He stated as he leaned in closer.

"Admit it, darling." He said through his teeth.

"Admit what?" she pushed him again but it seemed to tickle him at most.

"Tell me how it made you feel."

"It made me feel angry and desperate." Caroline pushed him one more time but he didn't even move.

"Why?" he asked as his eyes pierced her soul.

"Because I wanted it to be me." she blurted.

He held her still and cupped her face.

"That's more like it." With that he softly captured her lips with his own. Caroline didn't have a chance to even begin to protest. He was kissing her so tenderly and with such intensity, she responded to the kiss without thinking. Her hands were pressed against his chest, and his were gently touching her face as he kept on kissing her. He pressed her against the car firmly. And sucked on her bottom lip as if he wanted to torture her. She moaned and that made him smile through the kiss, his fingers running through her hair all the while she clang to him. Caroline slowly moved her hands from his chest to his back and one of them to his soft hair. She caressed it as she deepened the kiss. She sucked on his tongue and caused a deep moan to escape from his beautiful, full lips and then she softly licked them as she pulled him closer to her.

Klaus broke the kiss and looked at her face.

"We need to stop now, love."

Caroline looked embarrassed under the dim street light. Klaus smiled at her beaming and he pulled her to himself to kiss her one more time, this time with more pressure and force. Caroline was glad she didn't need to breathe. Because he was sure as hell not leaving any room for it.

"We are going to the hotel?" She asked when he let her go this time, surprised that she could speak at all.

He held her hand and kissed it. "Yes. Unless you want to do something else?"

Caroline thought for a second. Tyler had been dead for how long now? She felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with someone else. Even if it was Klaus…and even if she felt this connection and all these feelings for him, she needed time.

"I can't." She said.

Understanding what she meant, Klaus caressed her cheek.

"We don't have to. I've waited too long to kiss you, I might as well wait a bit before we do anything more."

Caroline smiled. He kissed her cheek and then the top of her head and said. "Let's go."

Caroline felt silly and cheesy to be as excited as she was now to have her hand held by a hybrid she was supposed to hate not all that long ago.

But she couldn't really help it…


	5. Guilty

Caroline put her bag on the bed. This place was a lot bigger compared to the hostel they stayed the night before but it was not as cozy. They were staying in the only two bedded suit room, which was pretty big. Caroline enjoyed the little details like the basket of flowers in the entrance and the colorful paintings over their beds. Their beds were in the opposite parts of the room. Klaus' bed faced hers and in between them, there was a couch and a coffee table.

As she took out her pjamas her mind wandered to their kiss. How much longer could it wait to be analyzed, really? She had to think about it, to relive the moment, to feel it again. She avoided touching her lips; they still felt like they were on fire. How could he do that?

"And the moment!" her mind exclaimed! "Ah, the moment when he suddenly just pushed you against the car and he was so close and you didn't even have time to realize how terrified and excited you were!"

She blushed. And then her mind kept wandering, it went to an older memory. She remembered the first time he had kissed her. That night in the hotel, when she used to hate his guts… And boy, she had never stopped reminding him that.

She felt Klaus looking at her and she turned to look at him.

"Hey." She smiled as she couldn't help but blush.

"Hey." He smiled back like a child. "What were you thinking just now?"

"Ah…nothing?" Caroline felt like she was caught stealing a candy.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Did he read her thoughts or something?

"You can't read my mind, can you?" Caroline asked naively.

Klaus tilted his head to the side.

"No, I can't…but I can manipulate it if I want to." He said cockily.

Caroline frowned.

"Which I don't" Klaus stated. "So tell me." He smiled cheekily

"Rather not. It's kind of embarrassing." Caroline blushed.

"You do realize now you have to say it, though?" Klaus said seriously.

Caroline laughed.

"It's just…I was just thinking about the first time you kissed me."

Klaus frowned as he folded his arms.

"You mean right after you told me you'd never stay with a loony like me if I didn't force you to do it? Yeah…I do remember that." He pretended to be fond of the memory.

"Oh, you remember too." Caroline said with a mock surprise tone as she grinned. " And then you kissed me."

"I know." Klaus gazed at her. "I did kiss you…and I wanted to do so much more, actually." He added matter of factly.

Caroline felt the blood rush to her cheeks and felt a hot sensation building up inside…but then she shook her head.

"Well, I mean…" she did her best to remember what she meant to say all along.

"It's just that I realized…that despite my hatred for you, I also felt… completely passionate about you… I see that now. And after you kissed me I wanted to kill you, but I also…liked it in a twisted way?" she tilted her head to the side. "It's all so confusing." Caroline looked away. "I never expected this to be honest."

"Tell me about it." Klaus smiled, putting his hands in his pockets now.

Caroline sat on the bed as she looked at him smiling.

Klaus felt encouraged by her openness.

"So, that was the first time you felt something?" Klaus asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Like hating you and wanting you at the same time?" Caroline smiled.

"I think I've felt conflicted since you've been treating me like you care about me…which was after Tyler's death I suppose." She said bitterly as she avoided looking at him.

Klaus nodded. A few seconds passed…His hand went to his hair and then he suddenly blurted:

"I understood it when you… When I didn't know what to do with you. And I didn't know what it was about you that made me feel so guilty. Even with Stefan, you know, I really loved him but I felt justified in everything I did to him… He was supposedly my "best friend"… Still, with you I blamed myself for ruining your life." Klaus came closer as he continued:

"I felt like- I knew that you had every reason to hate me. And then I realized how much I didn't want you to. That was why I offered to let you go…" He said as he took her hands in his.

"…I suffered with you."

Caroline finally looked at him. Her eyes were welling up and she was surprised when she saw that his eyes were wet with tears too. She couldn't help but reach her hand to touch his face… Slowly, compassionately caressing his cheek.

Remembering made her think she was wrong to forgive him, to accept him… As if it meant betraying the memories of Tyler, Stefan, Jenna and everyone else he ever caused harm…But she couldn't help herself when she saw how much he hurt, she just...loved him.

She knew she wasn't the one to judge. She knew about being a monster and the other monsters, she knew about the blood lust, she knew about the fear, the loneliness, everything that had caused the hybrid before her to do what he had done. She had killed before. So had Stefan and Damon.

She knew it wasn't his fault that Tyler died. Klaus didn't know he was there. And when Caroline told him, he didn't just leave Tyler like he could have. He went to save him. She knew all this...Yet when she remembered the past, she couldnt help but feel restless.

"Why do I feel guilty?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Because my sweet Caroline," Klaus began as he wiped the tears away "You are suffering with me… That's my guilt; not yours."


	6. The Game

Caroline stared out the window that looked at the street. This seemed like a nice little town. She saw people who were walking their dogs and there were kids playing tag in the park across the hotel. She smiled to herself. Klaus had been gone for an hour. She felt like staying in anyway but after their conversation she also felt that she needed some time alone.

And she didn't even have to ask him. Klaus just smiled as he grabbed his coat and said "I'll be back in a few."

Caroline didn't ask if he meant moments or hours. She knew they both needed to be alone for a while.

He meant it all; every word he said. She knew it and she forced herself not to think about it anymore because she feared her thoughts. She felt exhausted by them.

There were no promises between them, Klaus was Klaus. She knew she was the only reason he wasn't killing. Because he knew it "bothered" her. He still compelled and drank from people but Caroline accepted that. He wasn't a a monster like any normal or "decent" person would believe him to be. Not in Caroline's eyes. She remembered fearing Damon and feeling victimized by him. In his eyes, she was merely a blood bag and a sex toy. She was compelled, manipulated, abused.

And Klaus too, saw people like Damon used to see her. He, too hurt them without conscience.

This bothered her but not as much as it used to when she was human. She figured it was normal to feel this way, or at least that she was justified in feeling the way she did because she was different now. She was scared of what she considered to be normal, and how she saw the world. Nothing was in black and white anymore. Sacrifices, compromises, adjustments, deals… the life she was leading now wasn't as simple as her human life. She accepted it all. And she hoped that Klaus could at least try to make it easier for her. Which meant not leaving severed heads and corpses behind him everywhere they went.

She loved him. But they both had to compromise if it they wanted it to work.

But then again they hadn't talked about a relationship. Maybe she was being delusional in thinking he even wanted one. They still had a lot to talk about and it scared her so much. She even considered telling him to forget about the kiss. But she couldn't stand the idea of looking at his eyes and just walking away.

"How did that happen?" Caroline thought.

"When did I fall for him so completely? No…this isn't just the foolish, stupid, reckless kind of love that makes you do crazy things… I am _truly_ in love with him…so much that if I thought it was for the best, I would gladly walk away. I really care about him." She felt even more afraid now. Klaus' idea of love was slightly crazier compared to hers. She knew that much. But still she feared that he would leave her because of the guilt…was that what he was doing right now? She panicked. Had he already left? "THAT BASTARD!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed.

She put on her coat and she was about to grab her bag when she heard Klaus enter the room.

"Klaus?" she called out.

"It's me love, brought you snacks."

"Oh." Caroline pretended to be calm. "Great."

Klaus looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you off to?"

"I was about to look for you." She said calmly.

"Why? You got bored waiting?" Klaus smiled. "I told you I'd be back in a few."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me few what …a few years? A few centuries?"

Klaus handed her the grocery bag.

"How about you eat before your blood sugar gives you more ideas?" he smiled arrogantly.

"Shut up." Caroline grabbed the bag and hesitated for a moment before she looked inside.

"There are no severed heads in there, right?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"No, not today." Klaus answered casually before he smiled like the sexy maniac that he was.

Caroline looked inside to see chips, oreos, a couple of candybars and a dozen blood bags."

"Those, I got from the trunk." Klaus explained. "We don't have anymore though. I'll get some more for you later."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. That caught him off guard.

And much to her amusement, Caroline saw Klaus blush.

"Ohmygod." She giggled.

"A kiss on the cheek, really? That makes the original badass blush?" she kept gigling like a kid.

"Yeah, well. Don't get them very often." Klaus smiled after giving her a look of mock annoyance.

He watched her amusement with glee for a few seconds before he playfully began walking towards her as she took several steps back.

"So you think I am a badass?" he asked with a dangerous smile trying to turn it on her.

Caroline nodded as she tried not to laugh. "A badass who blushed over a kiss on the cheek."

She teased.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Klaus cornered her as she took another step back and her back touched the wall behind her.

She smiled puckishly when she realized she had nowhere to run and his eyes glimmered with mischief in return.

"What were you saying just now?" Klaus asked as he leaned in closer.

Caroline giggled.

"Nothing. I swear!" she laughed like a little girl.

Klaus held her in place as he put on his most serious face and whispered.

"Now let's see what it takes to make _**you**_ blush."

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped. Both because she knew he meant business and also because he was so darn close to her. His devilish grin had this amazingly arousing effect on her, she realized. "No no no. Don't you dare blush, Caroline Forbes!" Her mind warned her. "We are not going to let the hybrid win!"<p>

He slowly began tracing his fingers on her bare arm as she stood still. She watched his fingers move along her skin and she tried her best not to get excited-well-over-excited.

He moved his fingers along her upper arm and then turned the back of his hand to lightly caress her shoulder.

Why couldn't he just tickle her instead like _normal_ people? Oh, right.

She felt her insides slowly ache as he stopped for a split second (for dramatic effect, she suspected) and then slid his hand under the shirt and gently pulled the soft fabric a bit down to expose her shoulder. When he saw her little birthmark he smiled, and compassionately brushed his fingertips over it. "It's cute." He said looking into her eyes." She knew she didn't have the voice to speak in this point so she just gazed at him.

Klaus was going to go as far as Caroline would let him and he could see she was loving what he was doing right now. So he just kept going at it, mercilessly.

"Tell me, Caroline." He dared as he brought his fingers close to her lips but he didn't touch her.

As if he needed to… Even the way he called her name was enough but he didn't need to know that. So Caroline did her best to try and stay collected.

"Y-yes?" she damned her turned-on voice.

Klaus ignored the intensity in her voice because if he didn't the joke was going to be on him.

"Would you rather if I did this?" he gently touched her full, pink lips as Caroline struggled to stay still.

"Or this?" he moved his other hand to under her shirt and began caressing her stomach.

"Both." Caroline blurted out.

Klaus beamed. "Oh, you shall have it both…but patience. If you still haven't blushed when I'm done…well, then you win and you can claim whatever you want, love."

Caroline was gonna claim it, alright. He just needed to wait and see.

His hand under her shirt kept caressing her stomach and started to draw painfully slow circles on her skin.

Caroline wanted to take control of his hands but she had to win this game, or atleast this round so she didn't even move.

Klaus admired her stillness. It amused him to no end to see how she took even a little game between them so seriously. He guessed that even if her head was on fire with her desire for him, she wouldn't let him know that. Or at least, not yet.

"You are still not blushing…" he sighed. "I think I need to upgrade my game." He stated seriously as he dropped his head to the side.

"I guess so." Caroline sassed.

Klaus loved it when she did that. He wanted to take her right now but no, he was going to earn it. He needed to drive her to the edge. He needed her there. She was perfect when she was so close to being out of control. He needed to make her want him so much that she wouldn't even be able to think clearly. He needed her panting, and begging.

He sure was getting closer to that point himself.

He leaned in closer but avoided contact with her lips as he slowly tangled her hair in his fingers and kissed her neck.

Caroline swallowed hard as she saw stars. She didn't understand how a simple touch of his lips could do that to her. Suddenly her stomach would ache with desire and the way his lips felt against her neck- she couldn't compare it to anything. She just knew it paralyzed her. She couldn't help but close her eyes as he placed another one, all the while whispering her name in her ear.

Caroline held on to his arm to stop herself from falling. He looked at her hand and gently pushed it behind her and pinned it to the wall.

"Tsk…tsk." he shook his head with disapproval. "No touching."

"But it's not fair!" Caroline exclaimed. He was too much!

Klaus smiled "You are forgetting the rules, Caroline. Gotta stick by the rules if we're gonna play."

Caroline sighed. "What if I don't want to play?" she teased.

Klaus bit his bottom lip.

"I would surely not refuse your desicion to surrender." He teased back.

"Who said I'm surrendering?" Caroline asked like a little kid.

"You are." Klaus grinned.

"I am just saying let's make the game progress faster." She suggested.

"How so?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Let's change the rules so I'll be able to touch you as well and the one who gets all hot and flustered first loses! And the one who causes the fluster wins!" she explained.

Klaus tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm but didn't take the risk to comment on it and nodded instead.

"Alright, fine by me. Let's go."

Caroline chuckled. "Umm…so where were we?" she asked shyly.

Klaus trapped her between the wall and himself before he replied.

"Here."

And he started kissing her neck again as she moaned with pleasure and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him closer and pulled his body to hers and felt his body tense. That had caught him by surprise. She took advantage of it: she turned him around and pushed him against the wall. He waited for her to kiss him when she leaned in closer… but she went for his neck instead, mimicking his actions from a few moments ago.

He closed his eyes with the feel of her lips on his skin. Her fingers went to his shirt and she pulled at it with impatience. He helped her take it of and then watched her watch him in amazement. She touched his arms and his shoulders. Klaus licked his lips when he saw the dark glimmer of lust in Caroline's eyes. Then she made the deadly move and pressed herself against him and began to move in a painfully slow, teasing rhythm. Klaus was seconds away from losing it is she kept grinding on him like that. She licked his lips and parted them with her tongue as her hands were out for an adventure for themselves… She put them on his chest and let them torture him with their caresses. Klaus kissed her hungrily and pulled her closer to him.

"You win." he whispered to her. "I need you."

"But it's no fun if you surrender." She teased, mocking him.

Klaus turned her around and pinned her arms to the wall.

"Don't move." He said as she stuggled. He ripped her shirt.

Caroline gasped.

"How dare you?" she teased with a mock anger.

Klaus watched her chest rise and fall as his eyes grew darker.

"You have no idea what you are in for, Caroline Forbes."

She swallowed hard.

"That's what I am counting on."

His dimples were so fucking sexy, she tried to move with the urge to lick them.

"No." Klaus smirked. "You've had your chance . My turn."

Caroline pouted. Klaus gently caught her lips with his and kissed her. He sucked on her lips and stuck his tongue inside her mouth as she moaned and struggled to move once again.

He pulled back and smiled at her closed eyes and trembling lips.

"You really have no idea."

"You win." Caroline purred. "Please?"

Klaus kissed her again, this time the kiss was a lot more intense. He found great pleasure in kissing her. It was like a magical, time freezing moment between them that made the lust filled moans and caresses much less appealing than just kissing her.

But he wanted her completely now. He started massaging and fondling her breasts through her black lace bra as he kept nipping on her lips. He was still holding her wrists with his other hand. Caroline felt his hardness pressing against her and she was already too wet. Klaus could smell her arousal and it drove him crazy. Caroline knew it too because she was dripping wet by now… The knowing look on Klaus' face made her blush. Why was she the one to be shy when he too was clearly beyond turned on? But she couldn't help it. Klaus smiled a victory smile.

"You lose, sweetheart. I call the shots now."

"Like you haven't been doing so before…" she wiggled her hips to feel him.

He felt the pleasure pushing him on. He wanted to enter her and thrust into her untill she couldn't even make a sound.

But not yet. She was still not begging…

He pushed against her hips to still her. She moaned with pleasure when she felt him and when he began laying soft kisses on her chest. He quickly undid her bra and tossed it aside. He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumb on her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. She trembled and moaned for him. "Please…"

Klaus watched the intensity of need on her face and the way her eyes begged him was more than enough. He let go of her hands and cupped her face to kiss her passionately. Caroline's hands ran through his hair and pulled him to her. He unbuttoned his jeans and she helped him. Then his hands went to hers and helped her get rid of her jeans with one quick motion. He tore her panties apart and kneeled down before her. He breathed in the smell of her wet pussy and started kissing her thighs as Caroline grabbed his hair to lead him to her entrance. He got with the program and started kissing and licking her. Caroline moaned uncontrollably making his cock throb painfully. Klaus held her hips and drew her closer as she pulled his hair and moaned his name.

"Please, more…"

He licked her juices, reveling in the delicious taste of her want her for him. This was all for him. She was all for him.

He moved his tongue across her clit, she felt the throbbing desire and the ache deeper inside. "I need more." She begged as she bit her lips. She quievered one more time when he pressed his tongue against her clit.

Klaus quickly grabbed her by the waist and she instantly wrapped her legs around him, supporting herself. He pressed against her and moved slightly

"Is this what you want?"

"Oh come on…" Caroline protested to him still teasing her. "Obviously…" she said impatiently trying to rub herself against him.

"Tell me." Klaus said in a cold whisper. "Tell me." He repeated.

"I need you." Caroline panted as she freed his cock and began to stroke him slowly. Klaus growled.

"I need you inside me." Caroline repeated as she stroked him once more with more force.

Klaus wanted to be sure she wouldn't regret it. That she wouldn't want to leave him…

Caroline led him to her hot entrance and whispered "Just fuck me."

He thrusted into her slowly, making Caroline cry out with surprise and pleasure. She loved the way he felt inside her. They stood still as she slowly took him in, and he nuzzled her neck and pulled back a little before he thrusted again. Caroline held onto him for dear life. Why, why in god's name hadn't they done this before? This felt amazing. This made her feel complete.

She couldn' stop moaning as he started to move in a stable rthym and pushed in to her tight wet tunnel. He felt like he was in heaven. She was perfect for him, everything about her was perfect for him, and the way she felt… Her muscles inside were so strong and she was so tight as she rocked her hips along with him, taking him all in and pulling him closer still. She grabbed his ass and stroked it as he pushed into her. He laid kissed along her neck and shoulder blades as her moans got lost between his grunts. Her crying out his name in such way…that made him lose his mind. It was so perfect. He kept going faster as he felt her body tense and shake around him. He didn't stop pumping into her. With each stroke Caroline was getting lost in the haze. She clinged to him and closed her eyes as he rode her relentlessly. She didn't want him to stop but she felt like dying. The pleasure was so intense she screamed as their bodies moved in unison. It was like there was no space in between them and he was fucking her like an animal. He grabbed her ass as he kept thrusting deep and hard. She loved the way he growled into her hair everytime he was fully inside of her. She felt like she was about to explode from the sweetness of his thrusts and the way he felt against her body. His arms and his body all around her and the way he held her like she was everything he needed…she was overwhelmed by all of it.

She started shaking and he pushed harder as her whole body tensed and exploded around him. She felt the amazing white light surround her from head to toe and the heat overcame her with little waves of electricity running through her body, giving her tingles all the while. He rode her orgasm and came like a thunder falling down to earth as he held on to her trembling, happy form. He gently touched his forehead against hers as he felt himself shaking.

They maintained their position and silence for a while. And Caroline wasn't even sure if she could speak at all and if there would be any sounds coming from her after what they did…

Her hair was damp and all over her face and she was still trembling. She looked at Klaus and saw his eyes smiling to her. She felt incredibly warm inside. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Klaus loved the way she looked right now. Satisfied, entranced, empowered. She looked so beautiful. He gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, and then her eyelids, her cheeks, every single spot on her face.

Caroline nuzzled against him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a tight embrace. And then he slowly carried her to the bed and laid her down.

They both kept smiling and never broke eye contact. This was so different. This, had never happened before. For neither one of them.

Caroline, remembering and reliving the moments before, blushed terribly as she looked into Klaus' eyes. He laid down next to her and supported his head with his elbow as he watched her face…

"It was amazing." Caroline spoke finally finding the strength.

Klaus nodded. "It was beyond amazing."

Caroline moved closer to him and gently kissed his neck and then she looked at his face, beaming.

"I am glad you won." she smiled. "Well, I suppose it was more of a win win situation, but still." she shrugged and grinned.

He chuckled. Then he held her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. She put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. They were cuddling. He smiled. This felt natural. This felt perfect.

* * *

><p>AN

Ohgod writing smut is not my kind of thing. I mean I don't know if I pulled it off but it was damn hard for me!

Anyway I hope I didn't disappoint you guys and that it was worth the wait. I was actually going to end this chapter right after their blushing game but that would be cruel and I had to award my loyal readers.

You guys enjoyed it? Please let me know!


	7. Normal Stuff

Klaus opened his eyes to the sound of Caroline huffing.

"What is it?" he turned around in the bed to find Caroline staring right at him.

"Do you know how much huffing it takes to wake you up?" she asked grinning.

He chuckled "No, why don't you tell me?" he asked as he grabbed her and rolled them around in the bed. She laughed "You're making me dizzy!"

"Good!" Klaus grinned and stopped to look at her face. Caroline was still chuckling in his arms, with her head resting on the pillow. She looked up to his face as he rested on his elbow and looked back at her adoringly. The sunlight caressed her face and dances around on his chest. He took his time to watch the light and feel the warmth on their skins. In that moment he knew that this was the happiest he'd ever been. She just made everything easier, lighter, softer.

"What are you thinking?" Caroline asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing." He said in a similar tone.

"You look happy. I never saw you look like this." She beamed.

Klaus sighed. "I know. I haven't felt this good in a long time." He stated peacefully and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's have breakfast." He started to get up.

Caroline pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him. Klaus gasped and sat up in the bed as Caroline crawled on top of him and deepened the kiss. They stayed in bed for another hour, kissing, touching, moaning in unison. And this time it was a lot more gentle, and sensual…

Later Caroline was still trembling under the covers when Klaus licked her bottom lip and whispered.

"I love you."

That sent another shiver through her and touched her core. She bit her lip.

Klaus was inches away from her face. Her eyes were still closed and she knew he was waiting.

She didn't want to open her eyes. It scared her a bit. But she wanted to say it. She already felt it. Why not tell him the truth? Was she afraid of saying she loved him when she already gave herself to him? But she knew this meant more to him. She knew he needed to hear it. He would take it as a promise and that scared her. Whenever she promised her love, she would soon lose it afterwards. Like what happened with Matt… and Tyler.

She didn't want to admit she needed him. She was so afraid of losing again. She almost believed it was inevitable.

Klaus felt her hesitation and smiled sadly. Then he started to get up slowly.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw him putting his pants on. His back was to her.

"I feel it." She said.

Klaus took few second before he nodded.

"I know…"

His voice was vulnerable again…

Caroline felt guilty.

"I am just afraid…" she started to explain.

Klaus put on his belt and reached for his shirt.

"This is new to me…what I have with you..."

Caroline wondered if she made any sense.

"It's new to me too." Klaus said calmly. Still not looking at her. "I can understand why you don't want to make it official." He finally faced her.

"Well it sounds silly when you say it like that." Caroline said.

"Well, my dear…last night we've shared the amount of intimacy two people – and vampires can possibly share…but I understand that you don't want to promise me anything. I can see why."

"It's not that I don't want to have that with you." Caroline was trying. "In fact I already feel it, I know it's too late to doubt myself after what we did. I just don't want to make promises because I am truly afraid something will go wrong and ruin it."

Klaus understood that too. He watched her stare at her hands. He went next to her and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to be afraid. Nothing can keep me away from you."

Caroline chukled sadly, still not looking at him.

"Yeah…"

"You are still upset about the past." Klaus couldn't help the disappointment in his voice.

"It's not that." Caroline said with a serious tone.

"I am not exactly optimistic about the future, that's it. I don't know what will happen. I lost everyone and now I have you…it feels…" she sighed.

Klaus reached and took her hands in his.

"Unreal?" he asked.

Caroline nodded. He lifted her chin up slowly. She looked so tired.

"I want to make it right." He said and he pulled her to himself. He didn't say how he felt the same way for a long time. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she stood still and silent. Just stayed there, against his firm chest and tried to make sense of everything that happened in the past year.

Klaus had been wondering when she would crack. He was always impressed with how she seemed to pull herself together and seem so strong.

But in the end, all it took to break her was the tiniest bit of happiness, it seemed.

"We can just let it be." He said as he caressed her hair and kissed it.

Caroline felt so comfortable in his arms, this felt different than she felt with Tyler and Matt… She couldn't really compare them. All she knew was this didn't feel wrong, not in the slightest.

She wanted to say she loved him but she found herself lost between his soothing arms. And the way he sang something to her in a whisper just made her want to close her eyes. The last thought she had was to find another time to make it right.

He didn't let go of her until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus put two blood bags on the table and sat down on the chair as he went through the pages of the newspaper. He didn't want to wake her up. She hadn't been exactly resting well. He didn't want to leave her alone in the room either because he wanted to keep an eye on her. That's why he had only taken the bloodbags from the trunk and the newspaper from the reception before he returned to the room in about 7 minutes.<p>

Now he tried not to think of what happened earlier but he couldn't really stop either. His mind always managed to find ways to get stuck on her.

While Caroline was still sleeping he had memorized the thousand ways her golden locks fell over her face. He pushed them away and kissed her eyelids. Watched her face, spoke to her.

He would say "My sweet Caroline, my love." as he watched her. He was always truly amazed by her unique beauty. She had already captured him the very moment they had first spoken.

How she had brought out that part of him he had so carefully hidden from everyone else had shocked him. But he liked who he was around her. He liked what she made him feel. Even when they were fighting, he was actually having the time of his life.

The way he was so happy scared him more than it scared her, but he was going to take all he could have.

He heard her wake up. He smiled when he saw her face light up at the sight of him.

"You should eat." He said.

Caroline nodded while she smiled back at him. "I know."

"You want to eat there?" he teased.

"Yup." Caroline nodded, still smiling.

"Alright, then. Let me service you, madam."

Caroline watched him slowly grab the blood bag and swagger over to her. She laughed at his playful smile.

He sat next to her and handed her the blood bag.

"Thank you." Caroline beamed.

"You are very welcome." Klaus watched her take a sip.

Caroline stopped.

"I am very self conscious about this. Can you maybe not watch me?"

"I like watching you." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah? Well I don't think my veiny eye shadow is all that pretty."

Klaus dropped his head to the side.

"It has its own charm. We are what we are." And then he added lovingly "And you are beautiful when you're feeding."

Caroline felt warm inside and it wasn't the blood entering her system.

He kissed her forehead.

"But I won't do it if it bothers you."

He got up and went over the table picking up a map.

"After you eat we can do some sight seeing perhaps?"

"Yeah? What do they have?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I heard this town is not as dull as I predicted. So that's a happy news. I don't know what they have exactly though. All the receptionist did was give me the map and say good luck."

"Oh my god. I just remembered! When we were checking in I saw the little posters promoting these haunted ruins!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus shook his head.

"Haunted ruins? I don't think that's anything special. I've been to some of the most famous haunted castles around the world. Trust me."

Caroline laughed.

"Oh yeah? So what is your idea of fun? Besides causing mayhem and well you know…doing the vampire stuff?"

Klaus grinned and came closer towards her.

"My idea of fun is us travelling the world together. You and me. Living like kings and queens."

Caroline couldn't find the will in herself to protest to that.

"Well right now we are stuck in a tiny town. So… we are gonna have to create our own entertainment."

"Such as?" He said as he took her hand and made her rise on her knees.

"Such as…I don't know. Let's go dance or see a movie. Normal stuff."

Klaus smiled.

"Normal stuff?" he asked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded happily. "Normal dating stuff."

Klaus licked his lips as he nodded, mimicking her.

"Because we are dating."

"Well…yeah." Caroline hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Klaus picked her up from the bed and spun her around for a while.

"So I'm going to do 'normal boyfriend stuff'." He said in a playful tone.

"Yep." She chukled. "Everything that boyfriends do, you should do."

"I can do that." He kissed her soulfuly and then he pulled back.

"How was that?"

Caroline licked her lips.

"That was really good. Try again."

Klaus pulled her closer and captured her lips.

She loved it when he kissed her like it was the most important, serious thing in the world.

"So we need to get out and see a movie now." Klaus whispered through the kiss.

"Yeah. You are gonna buy the tickets and then I'll buy the popcorn." Caroline smiled.

"Why are you buying the popcorn?"

"Because, I am not like those girls who makes the guy pay for everything."

"That's what we've been doing for the last year, love." Klaus smiled.

"It's because I was your hostage-"

"-And…now you are my girlfriend."

Klaus finished her words.

"Yeah." Caroline laughed. "I am. So from now on, my rules."

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"So now I'm your hostage."

"Shut up." Caroline gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Klaus chukled and pulled her to himself. "Not that I protest." He whispered to her before kissing her.

Caroline kissed his cheek and then ran to the bathroom.

"Just gonna have a quick shower."

"Alright, love. I'm here."

"Yeah choose a movie from the newspaper."

"Alright." Klaus obeyed her commands and looked through the movie list as Caroline undressed in the bathroom and ran the water.

"There is a vampire movie." he said, half amused half disgusted.

"Is it TWILIGHT?" Caroline asked with excitement.

"No and we are not going to see a vampire movie. I get mad every time."

"You are the one who said it in the first place!" Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, well I can't stand them but it's also incredibly funny how stupid they can get with the myths."

"Well, they are only human." Caroline stated smiling.

"There is an alien movie though. You like that?"

"What if aliens are real too?" Caroline asked as she shampooed her hair.

"They are." Klaus stated seriously.

"No way." Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah well. There are lots of things you don't know." Klaus smiled. "Good thing I'm here to help you with it all."

"Lucky me." Caroline sassed. "And you don't mean it!"

"I do too." Klaus said as he read about the other movies.

"Maybe we should choose when we get there."

"Good idea."

"Do you need any help there, love?" Klaus asked.

He heard her gasp at that and grinned.

"Nope. Almost done." Caroline's voice was a lot huskier than normal but she only hoped it wouldn't give him any ideas. At least not now. Regular love making was more than OK. But shower sex? She somehow felt shy about that. And Klaus didn't need to know about it. He already teased her enough. She tried to pull herself together because she was flustred.

He chuckled. He knew the way she worried about things like this. She was so transparent and obviously shy. He knew that when she felt safe she showed him her bold side, the side that was eeven more dominating than he was. And they hadn't even been that kinky yet. Well, he was going to take his time. No need to hurry and-

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom with a towel barely covering her.

"Couldn't find the robe." She said coyly.

"It's not a problem." Klaus couldn't breathe. It was a good thing he didn't need to. But even after they had sex, the sight of her wet body just made him- he needed to stop thinking, and looking. He turned his eyes away.

"So…movies." He began.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"Can you hold my hair for a sec?"

Klaus moved without saying anything and got behind her. Slowly taking her hair in his hands and watching her neck, and the drops of water running across her skin as she dried herself. She smelled of daisies and strawberries.

"You really don't know what you're doing to me, do you?" he whispered into her ear.

Caroline gasped.

He slowly placed a hot kiss on her shoulder.

"If we'll be able to get out of this room at all, I need to stay away from you when you are wet and more importantly, naked."

Caroline looked at his face,

"I guess you are right." She gulped.

Klaus closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside while you dress. Like. A. Gentleman." He smiled.

She wanted him to do the opposite. She wanted him to stay in the room as she dressed or undressed again. She just wanted him now.

Klaus looked at her like he could read her thoughts.

"Outside." He said again.

Caroline nodded. Still intensely gazing at him. Never breaking eye contact.

Klaus turned away and muttered under his breath. "outside." İt was like he was trying to compell himself.

Caroline giggled at his obvious effort.

And as he reached the door she turned her back at him.

But she didn't hear the door open.

Before she could see him Klaus had grabbed and started to kiss her while he pressed her down on the bed. She felt his body weighing her down and the way he moved against her body made her temperature suddenly rise.

As he kept kissing her passionately Caroline couldn't help moaning and holding on to him. She was pulling at his shirt and running her hands through his hair. And she felt his hands everywhere, running through her body. They were truly everywhere all at once. Klaus sucked on her lips while he caressed her stomach before he pulled away and whispered:

"We have plenty of time before the movie."

Caroline pulled him closer and whispered before she captured his lips:

"I don't care all that much about aliens."

* * *

><p>AN: I know I made you guys wait too much but I couldn't write for a long time. And I didn't want to publish something bad. I hope you liked this. I'll keep writing and upload as soon as possible. Please review? And tell me what you like and what you think about the characterization.


	8. Always

Klaus kissed her cheek and watched her as she slept, peacefully and seemingly withdrawn from the world. It was like she just belonged inside this bubble that was around the two of them alone. And everything else, the universe, the world was just a tiny dream that blinded them from time to time.

Moonlight was now playing tricks in the dark room. And for a moment he thought he saw the stars reflecting on her skin. Her cheeks were still rose colored and somehow she was warm, at least to him.

He smiled like a child, thinking about the movie they missed and how happy he was that they missed it. It felt forced to him. Taking her out for a movie. She would most definitely enjoy the movie, but it would still be difficult for him to just stay still next to her, to enjoy the moment.

Not that he didn't want to do that. But the happier he felt the more intense his fear of losing her became.

He did let go for days, hours...but the fear always came back when she looked away, when he was alone for a few seconds. And he hid it very well each time. So she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes. As they remained seated, his mind would look for ways to ruin his happiness. Caroline wasn't the only one fearful of the future. She was just braver and more trusting to share her fears.

He had a hard time staying relaxed , he wanted to give her the pleasure of "normal dating". But he couldn't really tell her how he always struggled to feel normal. He wanted to do something casual with her. He'd never seen a movie with a girl before, not with anyone other than Rebekah, at least.

Yeah, now he admitted it to himself. He hadn't been on a proper date with someone for centuries. He caressed her face as he kept thinking how unbelievable it was that she had forgiven him. She'd loved him, she wanted him, she gave herself to him. Let him touch her, kiss her, make love to her.

His impression was now intense, he didn't realize he was frowning. Watching her carefully, wanting to wake her up so she could destroy the unhappy thoughts with that warm, gentle smile of hers.

It was as if he had one consistent nightmare, and she was the only person who could wake him up from it.

He decided he'd grown weaker over the centuries. He thought himself a fool for thinking otherwise for a long time. He smiled at her nuzzling against him in her sleep. She pressed her body to his, and his responded with much interest. He sighed and slowly covered her with the blanket, trying to stay a bit further to control his impulses. She moved in closer and breathed against his neck. He would be willing to wake her up and make love to her if he hadn't that much on his mind.

He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to give her the "normal" feeling she yearned for. He was going to see movies with her. He was going to take her to see the world.

He was going to take all the happiness he could have.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up and breathed in Klaus' scent. He smelled like the ocean and fire at the same time. He smelled of so many things all together.<p>

She looked up to see his closed eyes, he was sleeping.

She smiled at him fondly. Her body was stuck between his arms and she didn't want to wake him up by runnign her hands through his hair.

"My love."

She said silently, without thinking. Half expected him to open his eyes but he didn't. So she closed her. For a moment she thought he was still inside her but he wasn't. She still felt the completeness and intensity though.

She kissed his bottom lip, sweetly and softly.

He didn't respond. She nuzzled against his neck and sighed.

The night seemed to last forever.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up and found the bed empty. He called her name like a whisper.<p>

And then he heard her singing. She was in the bathroom. He tried to make out the lyrics. Her voice was adorable. He smiled and focused on her voice.

After a few moments he slowly got up from the bed and opened the bathroom door. And he saw the Caroline's foamy body with water running down it. He bit his lip and watched her.

Caroline hadn't heard him yet. She was really into it, it seemed. She was using the shampoo bottle as a microphone. Klaus chuckled when he saw her swaying her hips along with her singing.

Caroline turned and blushed to a point where Klaus got worried.

"You." She opened her mouth with frustration. "You are supposed to be in the bed."

"I am supposed to be wherever my lover is."

"But I am naked!" Caroline pointed to her body.

Klaus nodded. "Very much so, yes. I realized that."

"Why don't you take a photo?" Caroline threw the shampoo bottle at him.

He easily caught it in the air and smiled while he put it away. "You shouldn't be shy, love. You are fascinating. And I've seen your body in every-"

Caroline did her best to make her point.

"-This is my privacy!" she argued. "Am I walking in on you while you're in the shower? No."

"About that," Klaus began. "You definitely should. I think we have reached that stage in our relationship."

It was the hair conditioner this time. Klaus dodged it successfully.

Caroline huffed.

"Go away."

"Alright, love. I will. You just sang so beautifully, I couldn't help it. But I will go now." He turned away with an air of politeness.

Caroline turned around and grabbed her robe. He was trying to make her feel bad about it. Manipulative bastard, she thought. That sexy, manipulative bastard. Well, she wasn't going to make every fantasy of him come true and she wasn't going to be manipulated either. But she felt silly about it anyway. They were already together. She decided she was lucky he wasn't offended by her reactions. It wasn't that she didn't want him. She just needed her own time and the shower provided her that.

She got out of the bathroom and realized the room was empty.

Oh, she thought."Maybe I offended him, afterall." She let her robe fall to the floor.

But then she heard his voice coming from behind.

"It's a good thing there isn't much here you can throw at me."

She turned to see his smug face.

"You sneaky-"

Klaus grabbed her and kissed her in a second. She found herself melting to his touch and kissing him back, of course. And with fever.

Klaus smirked into the kiss.

"I love it when you are feisty."

"Shut up." Caroline pushed him on the bed, her wet hair and body rubbing against him and making him growl. He turned her on her back and kissed her hungrily.

"We need to get out and do some other stuff." Caoline gasped.

He licked her neck and started kissing her body. She felt his lips everywhere and she moaned everytime his lips left burning traces on her skin.

The contact of his mouth was too much for her. She pulled his head to herself and kissed his lips.

He groaned and grabbed her back, pressing himself to her and feeling her.

Caroline trembled.

Klaus whispered in her ear:

"I want you close. I want you now. I need to be inside you."

Caroline licked her lips and stared into his eyes.

"Always."

With that Klaus entered her.

She bit his shoulder and held onto him as he started to move.

They were moving with so much intensity their bodies grew warmer and warmer with each motion.

Caroline suspected they wouldn't be able to part again. They'd become one and she was dying again in his arms.

With every thrust Klaus kept whispering how he loved her, how he needed her, how much he wanted her and just how beautiful she was...

He kept whispering and groaning and Caroline was almost crying from the pleasure and joy he brought to her.

He then silenced her cries with his lips and pushed deeper and harder. Caroline couldn't even make a sound. She thought she was about to faint. He eyes closed and she exploded as her whole body felt like it was set on fire. She found she was crying. Really crying.

Klaus looked up at her and kissed her tears away.

"You shouldn't cry."

"I never want to make you cry."

She kissed him slowly and closed her eyes.

Klaus placed gentle, soft kisses on her breasts. She whimpered and whispered his name.

He kissed her once again. Giving her an unspoken promise as he did.

And then he rested his head on her chest. This was real. And nothing else mattered.


	9. Confession

...Klaus watched the street slowly take shape with the morning light. He could hear Caroline sigh in her sleep.

She did that often.

He had first noticed the way she slept when they shared a hotel room in San Francisco. He would hear her speak in her sleep sometimes... call her mother, her friends. And she would sigh, she sometimes cried too. He had regretted watching her sleep. Listening to her. Falling in that trap, caring more and more everyday.

He remembered how she hated him. He had found he hated the way she hated him on top of that. He had wanted to be different with her. He remembered how gentle he had become with her. All those feelings of despair...that she would never feel the way he felt.

And he remembered how he thought it was the biggest mistake of his life: Taking her with him in the first place. He had thought himself a fool for falling into such a trap. It was written all over her face.

The first time he saw her face could tell him that much. One look at that lively, beautiful face and it was all that it took.

He suddenly feared that now... this...all this was a dream. And that they were still in that hotel room in New York or San Francisco and Caroline was still in the next room.

Curled up in her own bed, silent, hating his guts.

He then turned to see her, to check if she was really there. Caroline was naked, peacefully sleeping in the bed. He watched her for a few moments. Not thinking, but just trying to understand what this meant, just looking at her in awe.

Sometimes he feared he would find himself in his worst memories.

Trapped in the worst and longest moments of his life.

And he knew he was lucky becase she was with him. She had forgiven him.

He took many moments to appreciate his luck, every single day.

This was a ritual now.

He left her a note saying he would be back to pick her up for breakfast. They would eat outside. Drive for a while. Look around. Maybe walk while holding hands.

He then kissed her golden locks and caressed her cheek.

Grabbed his jacket and keys. And slowly left the room.

He went to a little bookshop. Did some questioning and shopping. Then as he was leaving he ran into a little kid with a bike. He was approximately 5 years old. He told Klaus to watch where he was going.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a bit young to be making threats?"

"What does my age have to do with anything?" the boy asked.

Klaus decided this was a tough little fella.

"Alright, sorry, mate."

"You have to apologize first." The kid poked him in the knee.

"Did you just poke me?"

"I want a decent apology. And now." The boy spat.

Klaus stared.

The boy stared back.

"Don't you have a mommy who is looking for you?" Klaus demanded.

"Dont YOU have a mommy who is looking for you?" the boy demanded.

Klaus would normally just ignore the kid. But something about him was tempting. So he kneeled down.

"Actually my mother died a few years ago. And I was the one to kill her."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. People don't kill their mothers."

"I am not people. I'm a vampire."

"Like my uncle Jack?"

"I don't know who your uncle is but if you keep babbling I will eat you."

"I am not scared of you." The boy poked him in the shoulder this time.

"You really have some nerve, little fella. So I'm just gonna wait and come back till you've grown up. OK?" Klaus stood up.

The kid pulled at his pants.

"First, apologize."

"I did already-"

"A decent one. Like you care."

Klaus thought he saw Caroline in kids' eyes.

"Alright, I am sorry. I should have looked where I was going. " He said sincerely to the kid.

The kid was still frowning.

"You are a good liar. I will pardon you for now. Because I have more important business to take care of."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"I go to school."

"Are you by any chance related to Caroline Forbes?"

The kid eyes him suspiciously.

"I don't know you well enough to be giving you the last names of my relatives, do I?"

Klaus was taken aback.

"Indeed. You do not." He nodded finally. Was he a midget and not a child? He had mixed emotions about the kid. He felt like killing him and befriending him at the same time.

" Anyway let's shake hands and be friends, shall we?" Klaus suggested to end their interaction somewhat aimably.

The kid didn't move.

"I will consider your offer and return with an answer."

With that he got on his bike.

"What is your name?" Klaus called after the boy.

Of course, there was no answer.

"Such a brat."

"Did you just argue with a kid?" Caroline chuckled.

Klaus closed his eyes.

"You saw that?"

"Not from the beginning but yeah..." Caroline laughed.

"What was that about?"

"You tell me." Klaus sighed.

"He was cute, though." Caroline chuckled. "And you are surprisingly good with kids."

"It's been centuries I spoke to a little kid for more than a second but thank you, love." He turned and smiled at her. She was beaming.

"You just couldn't stay in the room, could you?" he asked.

"Hey, I've been there for two days now. I wanted to get out and find you instead of sitting there like a sack of potato."

"Let's go have some breakfast,then."

"Let's have waffles." Caroline exclaimed.

"Waffles?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. And orange juice. And maybe some blueberries. I don't know...I'll decide when we get there."

Klaus laughed.

"Alright."

Caroline smiled and whispered "Then we can go and drink some blood too."

Klaus took her hand in his and kissed it.

"And later...we'll go and see the ruins you told me about, if you want. Then we'll drive for a bit and do some exploring."

"Yay!" Caroline jumped up and down like a kid.

Klaus laughed again.

"You are extremely cheerful." Klaus observed. "Is there a specific reason?" he teased, grinning.

"Oh, I met a boy." Caroline teased back. "He makes me happy."

Klaus felt the warmth of her reaching and warming his insides once again. He smiled.

"Is he handsome?" he asked.

Caroline seemed to think for a second.

"Well, kind of. I love him for his personality actually."

Klaus gazed at her.

"You love me?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked naively.

Klaus slowly pulled her closer.

"Yeah?"

He leaned in and brushed her cheeks with his lips. Caroline closed her eyes. She could hardly care about the people walked in an out of the bookshop or the people who walked in the sideline.

He kissed her eyelids and her forehead. Sniffed her as he lifted up her chin and then finally, he kissed her on the lips.

Caroline gulped.

Klaus smiled.

"You love me?"

Caroline nodded, her eyes still closed.

Klaus' smile widened.

"And for my charming personality?"

She grinned.

"Well, you are not perfect. But you're trying." She said truthfully.

Klaus smiled warmly.

"I do try." He said. "Now, let's go have that breakfast and you tell me some more about my charming traits." He reached his hand to her.

She smiled and held it tight.

* * *

><p>AN Please review and let me know what you think. I don't how many people really enjoy this fic and I would really appreciate the comments.


	10. Fear

It had been a long day.

Caroline was happier than ever. She didn't remember having so much fun since... maybe in two years.

She was completely happy. But she also sensed the sadness of Klaus. He probably thought she hadn't noticed but it was obvious to her.

He wasn't as he used to be of course. Not anymore. Not to her or anyone else around them.

He acted calmer, gentler but it seemed natural than controlled as it used to be.

He seemed to believe that she was too fragile. Or this newly founded thing between them was. And that he could break her/it any moment. And she could see how this fear made him feel and act.

He hadn't killed for a while now. But she could see his insticts show every now and then. The tiniest flash of anger.

She wondered if...

İf he killed while she slept or something.

She tried not to think about it.

He had told her how he wouldn't change, before. And that he would keep on killing.

She tried to get rid of the thoughts but she had to face it.

He was happy to be with her. And even though she didn't question his feelings, she knew his insticts wouldn't just disappear.

So this period, where he remained calm and somewhat sociable would eventually come to an end.

He was trying to assure her and please her. He was trying to behave.

But he was still himself. And she wondered and feared at the same time that she made him question his own actions. A part of her hoped that this was a good sign. And he wasn't aggressive or violent anymore.

That gave her hope.

But a part of her was scared. She couldn't tell if it was all real or if he was fooling himself.

And her.

Even if he didn't mean to.

Caroline tried.

She tried to stay in the moment and just enjoy what she had with him. The gentle side of him. The loving, normal boyfriend that she had never imagined him to be.

But he was loving, wasn't he?

Even before all this.

He could have these moments of tenderness that shook a person's very being. Because of his normally cruel and manipulative natüre, of course...

But they were over all that. Weren't they?

Or was she fooling herself as she suspected him to do?

Caroline was lying in his arms now, her back facing him.

It had been a long, beautiful day. They'd seen the ruins, drove around for a bit. Saw nothing unusual. Just fooled around like kids.

She was happy that they got to share such lightness and he seemed so happy all day.

So charming with every single thing he did.

Every touch, ever smile, every look.

Those moments were real.

Caroline didn't dare to think otherwise.

She didn't want to think he would really give up on that to...keep on killing.

To return to being a monster.

He could stop that. He could choose this.

That thing he had said before, when he had said he wasn't going to change...He didn't mean it.

Because he had changed.

But the thing was, the thing that scared her the most...it was that she didn't hate him when he killed.

She loved him.

She had started loving him as he was. And eventhough it made her feel lighter, and better to think he would never kill again, she knew that it wasn't just that easy for him to just change everything.

And she was actually waiting, preparing herself for a moment he would switch back and show her the true darkness that just took a moment to rest while the two of them learned to love one another.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up to find the bed empty. He wondered where Caroline could be because the room was silent.<p>

And Caroline was never good with silence.

Klaus tried her cellphone. She didn't answer. He was beginning to get worried as his mind raced.

And he tried to control his thoughts since they had a tendency to go insane.

He sat down on the bed.

And tried to call her in his mind. He rarely did this trick.

But he couldn't focus.

He thought she would have left a note somewhere and he started looking around.

Nothing.

He thought he was goin to go insane. No, really. He was so close to-

"You woke up?" Caroline said as she entered the room.

"Caroline!"

"What?" She dropped a couple of shopping bags on the floor.

"You were sleeping and I woke up early." She began to explain.

"You didn't pick up."

"Because I have two hands and four shopping bags." She laughed.

He stared.

"You were really worried? I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be and I was just entering the hotel so-"

"I am sorry, I just thought-" Klaus shook his head.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. My bad." He walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Taking a shower?" Caroline yelled.

He didn't answer.

She sighed and sat on the chair next to the table.

"I ran into that kid from yesterday." She yelled.

Still no answer.

"He was nicer to me, of course. I guess it's because I'm prettier but I can't be sure."

She continued.

"He even invited me to dinner."

"You are kidding me?" Klaus got out with a towel over his hair.

"That boy is evil. Stay away from him." He said without emotion.

Caroline chuckled.

"You are not really mad at me, are you?" She asked as she got up and walked closer to him.

Klaus avoided her eyes as he dried his hair.

"I was just worried." He finally mumbled.

"What did you think?" Caroline asked, amused. "That I left?"

Klaus didn't answer.

She then knew that it was precisely what he thought.

What he feared.

Being betrayed, left, abandoned.

Caroline reached for his hair, pushed away the damp curls from his forehead and watched him close his eyes at the touch.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"I don't know." Klaus shook his head.

"Maybe because you decided that we don't have a future and to leave before you get more attached would be smarter, perhaps?"

Every word that came out of his mouth stabbed her.

It was all true and all wrong.

"You're stupid." She commented.

Klaus stared at her.

"You are. You are extremely stupid to think ı could leave you. Even if I wanted. Klaus, there is this annoying, frustrating pull between us that I haven't been able to destroy or ignore just yet and maybe before I let you close, I could have handled running away...But now it's just too late."

She gasped.

"I have changed. I am too involved now. I've seen more than I should have if I ever planned on leaving you...it would be wiser to do that a long time ago." She finished her words.

Klaus was just staring at her and he didn't even move an inch.

"I don't want you to go." He said.

But it sounded so much like "I'll die if you do." That Caroline felt helpless.

She gulped.

And then she nodded.

She reached him and held him close.

And they stood still for a few moments, embracing.

And she kissed his neck as he stood still. His face disappearing inside her hair.

She didn't let go of him until she felt he was okay.


	11. The Kill

Klaus looked at Caroline behind his newspaper. She opened her mouth wide to welcome another slice of pizza. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's a good thing you can't put on weight."

Caroline frowned.

"It wouldn't stop me." She said as she kept on chewing.

"And you'd have more of me to love, what is wrong with that?" she added, grinning.

Klaus nodded.

"It is true." He said sincerely. "And I'll have as much of you as I can." He added michievously.

Caroline blushed for a split second before she stuck her tongue at him.

"Hello."

Klaus turned to see the boy.

This was the little fella from the bookshop.

"Hello Jonathan." Caroline said and smiled at the boy.

The boy coyly smiled back and blushed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Jonathan is it? Nice to meet you."

Jonathan just stared at him.

Caroline chuckled as she watched the boy and Klaus just stay still and stare at each other. This was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She laughed.

"You wanna join us? Where is your family?" She asked to the boy.

Jonathan's face once again softened and he smiled.

"They are right there." He pointed to the table across them.

"And thank you for your offer Miss Caroline but maybe later,... when you're alone." He stated.

Klaus turned his glare to Caroline. He was most definitely a midget.

Caroline stopped herself from bursting out laughing at the sight of Klaus' face. She simply bit her lip and nodded at Jonathan, who bowed! To her and said a cold "goodbye." To Klaus before he turned away.

Klaus stared after the boy and turned back to Caroline.

"I'm telling you, that boy...is evil."

"Coming from you, it sounds hilarious. He actually reminds me of you." She said playfully.

"Is that so?" Klaus questioned.

"I am not sure I am half as intimidating as he is. Besides, I'm - as you once put it- an old man. He is what ? Five? But again, I wouldn't be so sure."

Caroline chuckled.

"I like him."

Klaus put on a fake smile.

"You're lucky he is a toddler. If he were even a day older than 15, he'd be dead."

Caroline sighed.

"You know how to find the right words to sweep a girl off her feet." She said.

Klaus grinned.

"And he is five." She added, ignoring his stare.

* * *

><p>"What shall we do today, love?" Klaus asked as they walked side by side, getting near to their hotel.<p>

"I don't know...let's just rest. I feel a bit tired." Caroline said.

"It's not even dark yet. You are such an old lady now." Klaus pulled at her hand.

Caroline laughed.

"An old lady for an old man. Great match and I know...but I just feel like slacking off...to watch some tv and look through magazines for a while."

"Alright. You want some time alone." Klaus said.

"Yeah." Caroline admitted. "And you know you can do-"

"I'll keep myself busy. Then...I'll come to pick you up and we'll see a movie. Would you like that?"

"That would be awesome." Caroline smiled.

"Good." Klaus smiled at her happiness. They kissed. He gently nipped on her bottom lip and then let her go.

"See you." Caroline said before she walked away.

Klaus watched her till she walked in the front door.

* * *

><p>He walked around for a bit. Then decided to have a drink.<p>

He saw the little bar in the corner. A cozy, cute place. This town was full of them, it seemed. He took mental note of it to bring Caroline here later.

He ordered whisky and then he sat down.

"Oh, no." He thought. Whenever he was left alone, his thoughts caught up to him.

He tried to control them this time. Let them in, slowly.

And burn them all.

As he took a sip of the glass he heard a man talk about his bad relationship. And another one was telling him he didn't need to worry, that there was plenty of fish in the sea "Dump her ass" was the brilliant advice he gave to his friend.

Klaus sighed.

He was glad he didn't have friends at times like these. He had very, very low tolerance of idiocracy. For a moment he remembered Stefan. Then he shoved the memory to a side.

Then he managed to calm his mind and just drink.

He ordered another one.

And then another.

He hadn't planned on getting drunk or anything. But he was starting to let loose.

He grabbed his jacket, put it on and paid fort he drinks.

Then he got out and saw that the night had settled already.

He was hungry now.

He thought for a moment.

Caroline wouldn't mind.

She knew him.

He just grabbed the guy that got out of the bar right after him and pulled him to the dark alley behind them.

"Shhh." He said as he stared in the man's eyes. He was thirty something, clean looking guy.

Klaus watched his veins and listened to his fear.

His excitement was mixed with guilt because he couldn't help but think Caroline would see him. And what would she say if she saw him? "At least don't play with him." She would say.

She cared too much.

He calmly looked into the mans eyes and said:

"You will close your eyes and your mouth. You won't make a sound as I drink from you. I may or may not kill you. I don't know yet. But it's nothing personal eitherway." He paused.

"I'm just a hungry beast..."

The man stood helplessly still in between the wall and Klaus' hold.

Klaus sank his teeth deep.

And drank the beautiful, red hot life from him.

He held on to the man as he drank and drank.

He fed the animal inside him that yearned the comfort of blood.

And blood bags, as cute as Caroline looked when she fed from them, didn't match to this.

And then he stopped.

He didn't really mind not killing him. He didin't need to prove himself that he could. He knew he could. And he wasn't going to test Caroline either. He knew better.

He lifted up the mans face and looked into his eyes.

"Your heart hasn't stopped yet." He said in a whisper.

"You're just tired. You'll be fine. Go wherever you were going before I stopped you..."

"And forget me."

With that he dropped the man on the ground.

* * *

><p>Caroline got out of the bathroom when she heard the door close.<p>

"You're late!" she walked in the room as she dried her hair with a towel.

Klaus was standing by the door.

He stayed silent. Caroline saw his eyes linger on her body and then before she could say anything, he had already pressed her against the wall.

She gasped.

"I...where have you been?"

He didn't say anything. Caroline smelled the alcohol in his breath and she laughed.

"You drank without me?"

Klaus captured her lips and pressed himself to her. She moaned and sighed when he started kissing her neck.

"Kla-...what-"

"Shhh." Klaus grabbed her and carried her to the bed. She was wet because she had just taken a bath but Klaus didn't seem to mind getting wet as well.

He took off his shirt at super speed. So much that Caroline suddenly saw his shirtless body being thrown on hers and she couldn't even protest.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands all over her waist and legs. Caroline kissed his hair and caressed his back as she whimpered.

The way he suddenly went cave vampire on her was somewhat and questionably sexy but it also made her feel uncomfortable.

He hadn't even said a word to her.

He was sensual but also rough, as if he had a hurry.

Caroline tried to turn him over but he didn't let her.

She pushed him a bit to make him realize she wanted her own space but he was busy kissing her chest and her stomach.

She forgot about her thoughts and the rest of the world.

Only his burning kisses existed for her for a long moment before she said.

"Just...I...I thought we were going out."

"I changed my mind." Klaus growled as he silenced her with a kiss.

His tongue devoured hers and once again she thought she was alright with letting him have his way with her.

But no, she felt something was wrong with him.

She pushed him again and said. "What is wrong with you?"

Klaus sat up on the bed.

"Nothing. I just want to have sex."

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah? Good luck with that." She folded her arms and sat like a naked statue.

Klaus stared at her and then he started laughing.

"You're really gonna do that pose naked?"

"I'm serious." Caroline said coldly. "What is going on?"

Klaus looked at her eyes.

"Nothing, really." He tried to pull her to him but she sat still. She knew her being naked wasn't really making her point but she needed to know why he acted so weird.

"I am just...a bit drunk and I missed you."

Caroline sighed.

"Try again."

"I am horny."

"I can taste the blood." Caroline said.

Klaus looked down and then he smiled.

"Does it turn you on too?"

"Shut up." Caroline said. "You get so aggressive when you drink human blood. You know that. Did you kill someone? Is that it?"

"No." Klaus stated simply.

"I didn't kill someone. I drank from someone and then I let him go."

Caroline didn't respond.

"I am not proud." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded.

"Happens to the best of us."

Klaus smirked.

"Don't pretend you're okay with it."

"I don't bite humans because I am not okay with it. It's true. I feel horrible. I don't wanna kill anyone. Even hurt anyone, to be honest. Call me a lame vegeterian vampire. But all this taught me something about self control-."

"You're saying I don't have self control?" Klaus asked.

"When did I say that?" Caroline asked.

"Just now." Klaus said.

"You are not listening. I know you've been drinking from humans as long as you've been a vampire... You're not me. I can't control you. I can't decide anything for you. But am I glad you didn't kill him? Yes, I am. I'm not gonna lie. I know asking you to act like me would be unfair. And stupid. And naive-"

"Alright, I get it. You love me as I am." Klaus said.

"You're mocking me?"

"No, love. I admire your willingness to ignore this problem. You care more than you let on, and I will kill eventually and you will get pissed at me and will leave me."

"What exactly did you drink again?" Caroline got up and started to wrap her towel around herself.

"Because it seems to have triggered your paranoid schizophrenia." She said before she went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Klaus wondered what had gotten to him.

"She was perfectly fine with it, why did I even bring it up?" he wondered.

"She is not fine with it." He said to himself.

"She is trying to accept it. She will, eventually, leave me."

"Shut up!" he yelled out loud this time and got up.

Caroline stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Are you crazy?"

"Sorry." Klaus sat down on the bed.

Caroline sighed and got back inside.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up next to Caroline, with her arms around him, she was pressed against his back, softly touching her lips to his skin. He slowly turned to her and held her in his arms.<p>

He felt silly for his behaviour last night. And was glad he had fallen asleep before he had another chance to humiliate himself.

He would expect Caroline to be pissed at him. What was he thinking? Attacking her like an ape.

He was ashamed. He had let the monster take control. He had to control his animalistic impulses around her. She was strong, but also fragile.

It would kill him to hurt her in the slightest way. He pushed her hair from her face. And kissed her skin. He loved the feeling of her body against him. He loved the way she moved in her sleep. And their bodies always moved in perfect rhytm even when they were simply lying together.

He felt the sudden urge to wake her up with kisses, to make her moan. Make her call his name, again and again. To feel her hands on his back, pushing him to herself. He felt himself grow hard at the thought. Then he slowly kissed her lips. Waiting for her to open her eyes. She didn't.

He kissed her again. And smiled at her responding to the kiss in her sleep.

He nipped at her bottom lip, and licked it. She moaned and sighed.

He kissed her chin and her neck. Lasting, sensual kisses.

She moaned again and moved slightly under him.

He needed her to respond. He needed her to want him.

"Caroline, my sweet Caroline."

He whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes. Her naive, sleepy form made him suddenly lose his desire to have her. He just stood still, on top of her, looking into her eyes.

Caroline didn't say anything. So Klaus finally asked "You're mad at me?"

She shook her head no.

Klaus was relieved. He kissed her again. This time Caroline let him but didn't respond.

"You really thought I would leave you?" she asked when he stopped.

He nodded.

"You are an ass for thinking that. For thinking that low of me. That I would just leave, after because we disgaree on something." She said.

"This isn't about a small argument. You care that I kill." Klaus replied.

"You care and I let you down. How many times more can this happen before you decide I'm not worth betraying your values?"

For some reason this question made her feel helpless. But she smiled.

"You really don't understand." She said slowly. "I love you too much. It's true that I don't want to see you rip throats for your pleasure. But I have to accept certain things. I just need you to be honest with me. That's all I need."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Caroline continued.

"I can't give you guarantees the way you want me too, though. Don't ask me that. Don't ever ask me to kill and don't ask me to enjoy your weird attraction to violence. Because that's the thing that will make me leave. The only thing that will make me leave you would be you trying to destroy who I am. That's why I don't have the right to ask you to do the same thing."

Klaus nodded. He wanted to be the way he felt with her.

Peaceful, tender, loving. He wanted to give her all the happiness and love in the world.

But then he had these moments where he wanted her to love him as he killed, as he inflicted pain.

But she was so right, she knew what that would mean.

She didn't deserve that. And he felts ashamed for ever desiring such a thing.

Caroline noticed how his eyes were filled with emptiness now. She knew how he felt. It was so strange but she knew exactly how lost he felt.

She knew it wouldn't be easy. She sat up slowly and reached for his face.

"Come here." She said softly.

He looked so vulnerable.

"I love you. I love you so much." Caroline said with her whole heart.

Klaus smiled sadly. Hearing these words meant everything to him. The first time it had been lovely but he had been expecting them.

This time, he needed them the most.

And she was always so generous with her love. Her love that was so captivating and forgiving.

He felt she was capable of the purest, deepest forms of love. She could heal anything, she could forgive anyone.

He gently pulled her in his arms and embraced her.

"You are right. I was an ass. I'll make it up to you, love."he said silently as he rocked her.

"I love you more." He said kissing her hair.

"Never forget that."


	12. The Path

Caroline was sitting in the lobby, watching people as she waited for Klaus to come. They were going to leave town tomorrow morning so he was going to put their stuff in the car and they were going to do one last tour before they left.

She decided to call him since it had taken him an hour to come down.

She patiently waited as his phone rang.

"Yes, dear?" he said after a few seconds.

"Where are you?"

"Missed me already? It's been merely minutes."

"For you and for your altered perception of time, maybe. For us, and I mean the rest of the world, it's been an hour. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting pretty for you." He said casually.

Caroline smiled.

"I like you natural. Come down."

"Alright, alright. If you say so, my dear."

With that he hung up and Caroline sighed.

"Men."

Klaus suddenly appeared right behind her. Holding a beautifully wrapped little box.

"What is that?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus smiled mysteriously.

"And where did you come from? You weren't in the room at all. Were you?"

She said as she realized he must have left without her noticing.

Klaus nodded. "I just remembered seeing something you might like. And I wanted you to have a souvenir from this town since..."

Caroline beamed at him. He looked completely sincere and also smug like he was so dams sure she would jump on him fort he gift or something. And she wanted to wipe that grin off his face but she couldn't help smiling like an idiot herself.

She didn't say a word as he placed the gift in her hands and waited like a little kid.

She opened the wrap and sighed.

It was a little merry go round music box. With tiny ponies and everything.

He watched her astonished face.

This was a little different than his normal style. He always seemed to go for expensive, elegant , but really expensive things. And Caroline suspected this was an antique which also cost him quite a lot but there was something so intimate and lovely about it, she just couldn't help tearing up.

"This is so beautiful."

"I feared you would think it childish."

"I think this is the best gif I've ever had."

She smiled. He took it from her and set it up so the music box started playing and then he gave it back to her.

She laughed at the tiny figures going up and down as little lights shone.

She carefully and silently placed it in the box. And then gently kissed Klaus on the cheek.

"I love you."

Klaus was amazed at how much his heart seemed to grow everytime she said these words. He kissed her forehead and threw his arm around her, pulling her to himself. She let him cuddle her and press her face to his chest. And then they got out of the hotel, still in each other's arms.

"I actually wanted to buy it when you were asleep." He said as he opened the trunk.

"I wanted to suprise you. Place it on the bed. You would wake up to the sound of music and everything." He smiled playfully.

Caroline laughed. "Then I'd break it accidentally."

"Yeah, probably." Klaus laughed. "Anyway. I'm glad you love it." He smiled smugly and he got two blood bags from the trunk.

"Let's go."

"We're gonna come back, though. Right?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Klaus said. "But first, there is a place I want to show you."

Caroline nodded.

"Alright. Let's see it. I am all for suprises today."

Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>They were standing on the edge of a high cliff. Caroline was glad she was a vampire because normally this type of wind would have probably thrown her right to the bottom. She could see the flowers at the bottom of the hills and the forest was right infront of her. As she looked further she saw the rocks getting smaller and trees growing higher and higher.<p>

She felt an urge to back off a little, just in case but she also felt an urge to jump across and see how far she'd make it.

She was amazed by the sight of this place. The colors unders the sun was so vibrant. She felt thankful that she could see this. Thankful that she had a ring that allowed her to feel the sun on her skin. And freely walk under it.

"This place is beautiful." She said.

Klaus smiled.

"This was your surprise?" she asked. Klaus noticed that it was absolutely OK for her if it were so.

"I wanted you to see this place before we left."

"It's better than the 'haunted ruins'". Caroline laughed. "Thank you." There was almost an air of mystical beauty here. Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, I want you to come with me."

"Where now?" she beamed.

"I know I told you we would go back to Mystic Falls-"

"Yeah."

"But I want us to go away, to Europe. Wherever you want. Let's leave everyone behind. Completely."

"Haven't we already done that?" Caroline asked.

Klaus just looked at her.

Caroline felt frustrated.

"Klaus, it's been a year. I just want to see them. We don't even know if they're alive or there. I just want to see for myself."

Klaus sighed.

"You may not like what you find."

"Do you know something?" Caroline frowned. "Is that why you're trying to convince me at the last minute?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I don't know anything. I just don't want to see you disappointed but if you insist, we'll go as planned. No worries." He said simply.

Caroline nodded. "Thank you."

"Should we go back now?" she asked.

"Let's have a drink first, shall we?" Klaus suggested.

Caroline smiled.

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>They walked into Marnie's place. Caroline laughed at the memory of their last time here. He had kissed her in the parking lot. She realized he was watching her face so she blushed a bit and then said: "Um...I'll be...over there." she pointed to the table at the corner.<p>

Klaus smiled. "I'll be right back with our drinks."

Caroline felt hopeful about tomorrow. She understood where Klaus was coming from. He didn't want to see her get hurt. She knew he blamed himself and he feared she would blame him too. For a moment she imagined finding out everyone she loved had already died in the last year. Because she wasn't there to protect them. Because Klaus had caused a war between werevolves and vampires. Because he had taken her away. And everyone she loved was lost to her the moment he had taken her.

All this was true. But she wasn't sure if she was capable of blaming him anymore.

Everything had changed. And no matter what her friends would think, she had found happiness with the monster that had ruined their lives. All that misery and death had brought her and Klaus together.

She didn't know what to think of life for a while now. Nothing was black and white anymore.

So if she saw Elena or Bonnie...she knew they wouldn't believe she loved Klaus. They would think he had corrupted her, that she had grown attached to her kidnapper. She thought they had no right to judge but she also knew that she had no right to expect their blesssings.

And her mother...even if she were alive. What would she say?

"Proud of you Caroline, he is a real keeper."

Then she realized Klaus was probably right.

But she still wanted to see them.

Klaus stepped over to the bar and ordered two glasses of whisky.

As he waited for the bartender to fill their drinks he couldn't help but imagine how tomorrow would affect their relationship. Caroline seemed positive now but she would blame him if she knew that her parents or friends were dead.

She would blame him and herself, forever.

That's what he wanted to give her as a present. Hope alone. Maybe for many more years she could imagine them living their lives. She could have years with him and then she would run into Matt, Stefan, Elena... and she would be happy to see them. But now, knowing for sure would take away her hope, knowing for sure could ruin her. It could ruin them.

Klaus looked at Caroline. He wanted to give her everything. He felt his whole body grow colder with the thought of her turning away from him. He watched her pretty smile light up the whole bar.

He grabbed the glasses and walked over to her with one thing in his mind.

He was going to make sure this night would be unforgettable.

"Here you go beautiful." Klaus sat next to her.

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you."

She grabbed the glass from him and gazed at him as she drank.

Klaus was amazed how he seemed to want her even more and more as time passed. She drove him mad with desire when she turned on her charm like this, but he also wanted to have his way with her every other time as well: when she was angry, when she was shy...He desired her in everyway possible. Right now he wanted to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her ear as she watched everyone else. He wanted to remind her that she was his. They both knew the truth. She was the one who had more power in this relationship. She was the one who kept him vulnerable. But he had the upperhand when it came to facing the dark side of their connection.

And she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she loved the darkness of their bond just as much as she loved the loving, compassionate, bright side.

Klaus watched her eyes and they smiled at each other. He reached to her and whispered "Come here." Caroline bit her lip playfully and dropped her head to the side.

"Make me."

Klaus laughed.

He brought his fingers over her shoulder and gently caressed her arm. The moment his fingers contacted her skin she shivered as if this was the first time he touched her.

Klaus kept his intense stare.

Caroline moved in closer.

"Closer." Klaus said.

"I'm right here." Caroline looked into his eyes.

Klaus pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Caroline's legs rested on his lap as he pulled away and said:

"Will you love me tomorrow?"

His voice was so soft Caroline felt her heart caressed by it.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After you see things from their point of view, you might stop." Klaus suggested.

"Shut up." she pulled him close and enjoyed having him pressed against herself. He felt so strong and loving at the same time, she stopped kissing him and just gave into the feeling of being close to him. He kissed her hair and cheek as she stopped and put her hands on his chest.

"Things have changed. I can't stop."

Klaus stared at her lips as she bit them.

"I'm not going there to ask them for their blessings. I know they won't…they won't understand how this happened." Caroline said.

"But I won't change my mind about us."

"Your mind never really approved of me though." Klaus said playfully.

Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, not to sound cheesy but I'm not thinking with my mind. That's the only way I can stay sane."

"So you really had to go crazy to be with me." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Caroline nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Can we adopt?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"Adopt what?" Klaus asked drunkenly.

"A kid." Caroline laughed.

"Surely you're joking." Klaus said.

"Well, I don't know. I'll never get to be a mother, so we can as well adopt a kid."

"A kid who will essentially grow up and die." Klaus said darkly.

"Not if he wants to…turn."

Klaus chuckled.

"You're serious?"

"Do you think that would be selfish?" asked.

Klaus noticed the sadness in her voice.

"We can't have a real kid, Caroline." He said slowly.

Caroline nodded silently.

"It's a pity." She said. "I would like that very much."

Klaus smiled. She longed for a normal human life, to form a family with the man she loved. He felt like embracing her but he didn't move.

"Well we…" he began.

"We can take a little boy and maybe a little girl too… and then when they grow up we can let them choose." He suggested.

Caroline smiled sadly. "That's…I don't think we should do that to innocent kids. They deserve a normal life and…No one would actually choose this."

"Caroline," Klaus brushed her hair away from her face. "I'll do everything it takes to make you happy. I want you to know love, to know real happiness. I've always longed for the love of my family and having one with you would be my only wish." His voice was soft as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I know you'd be a great mother. I'm sorry I can't give that to you… But if I could, I would."

Caroline smiled through her tears.

She didn't have a chance to hold her baby in her arms or grow old with the man she loved.

She already knew all this.

But it had never hurt just as much.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up in Klaus' arms. She yawned and pressed her back to his chest, the feeling made her feel safe. She closed her eyes again and held his hands clasped under hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't want to wake her up. Last night, after they returned from the bar Caroline had been silent and thoughtful. They had slept without talking much. She had given him a peck on the lips and softly said goodnight before she drifted off to sleep.<p>

Klaus carried their stuff to the car, and then went back to the room to wake Caroline. When he entered the room she wasn't in the bed.

"Caroline?" he called.

"I'm in the bathroom."

Klaus walked in the room to find her in the bathtub. She looked at him.

"I just wanted to take a bath before we left."

"Sure." Klaus said looking at the bubbles. "Do you need help?"

Caroline smiled. "No, thank you."

He sat on the edge of the tub.

"If you decide to go by yourself I understand." He said.

"I don't want that. I don't want to go alone." Caroline frowned.

"I'll wait for you." Klaus said. "I'll wait and when you're done you'll come to me."

"What if my mom doesn't let me come back?" Caroline asked. "If she is there and she sees me, she won't want me to leave again."

Klaus looked at her face.

"I think you're scared _you_ won't want to leave."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek.

"I miss them." She admitted. "I missed all of them."

Klaus knew that too.

"I feel like two different people sometimes." She laughed. "I must be crazy but a part of me wants to run into their arms, and you know tell them the story of how you kidnapped me and made me all these bad things."

Klaus smiled playfully.

Caroline chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she splashed water at him. He laughed.

"Sorry, I know what you mean love. But it's inevitable. It's your choice whether you decide to tell the truth or not. I understand eitherway."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Klaus hesitated.

"I'll understand eitherway." He repeated, looking into her eyes.

Caroline closed her eyes.

"Don't be silly." She said. "I'm not going to say those things. I just… it will make no sense to her, or the others for that matter. And they have a point."

Klaus leaned in and kissed her.

"True." He said after the kiss.

Caroline opened her eyes.

"It's not fair." She said like a whisper.

Klaus ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"I know."

Caroline sighed. "Maybe they won't even be there. Maybe they're already dead."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, you might actually be worrying over nothing."

Caroline glared at him. "That's not funny."

Klaus nodded. "Indeed, considering you'll hate me for it."

She stared at him for a moment. "It feels worse to think that I might have lost them forever, I don't want to think about it anymore."

Klaus got up. "Let's not, then. I'll be waiting in the car."

With that he left.

Caroline realized he had actually prepared himself for every kind of reaction she would have. She had no idea how she would react. She wanted to think positive but she feared he was right.

She realized after everything, every stuggle and emotion, she was actually about to face the most important one.

She now knew that her return to Mystic Falls and her confrontation with her family and friends (whether they were still there or not) would determine her future with Klaus.


	13. Home

Caroline opened her eyes slowly. Klaus was driving and she realized she had slept through the night.

"Morning." He smiled as he looked at her. "You slept well?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Caroline smiled. "You didn't feel too lonely I hope."

"Nah." Klaus shrugged. "I did just fine, knowing that you're next to me. Didn't feel lonely for a bit."

Caroline reached over and squeezed his hand on the Wheel. Klaus raised it and landed a kiss on it.

"Go back to sleep if you wish, we still have some time before we reach town."

"I don't want to miss anything." Caroline shifted in her seat.

Klaus considered turning the car around but decided against it.

Instead he tried to sound comforting since he sensed her anxiety.

"In a few hours we'll be in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah," she sounded uncertain. "I'll be home."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Klaus stopped the car in front of Caroline's house.<p>

Caroline sighed and looked at Klaus.

"I...I don't want to. I changed my mind."

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

She seemed hysterical.

"What is it?"

"I didn't think this would be so easy." She blurted out. "I didn't think we'd just be able to come here and after everything- like nothing happened. I mean how can I –"

Klaus put his fingers over her lips to hush her.

"Caroline. You're panicking."

"I am. Klaus what if she is home?"

Klaus stared.

"Even worse, what if she isn't? What if some stranger answers the door and says she is dead?"

Klaus watched her tears stream down her face.

He wiped her cheeks. "Come on, let's go together."

"We can't." Caroline shook her head. "She'd freak out."

Klaus sighed.

"I'll knock on the door," he started calmly. "...and you can just stand there when she opens it. I'll be waiting right here."

Caroline considered.

"Okay."

Klaus smiled.

"Come on then."

Caroline tried to shake off the feeling. She could this. She could confront her mom. She could explain everything.

As long as her mother was alive, she could deal with anything.

Klaus walked with her and when they arrived at the door, he turned back to look at her face, waiting for approval. She nodded yes.

He simply knocked on the door and then disappeared. Caroline saw him move the car a little further to avoid interaction with her mother. But he was close enough to see her as she could see him.

Caroline bit her lip as she waited.

She wanted to turn away and run to the car, say "no one's home." and let Klaus drive away. She was so afraid that once she saw her mom, she wouldn't be able to turn her back on her and leave again. But she was also afraid that she wouldn't be there.

She brought herself to knock on the door one more time.

Finally she heard some footsteps and the door opened.

Her jaw dropped.

"D-dad?"

The man looked at her in amazement.

"Caroline?"

"I..."

He pulled her to him and embraced her.

"My baby girl."

Caroline didn't even know she'd missed him so badly until this moment. She squeezed her eyes shut as her father held her tight in his arms.

"Where have you been Caroline? We searched for you everywhere."

"Daddy. Where is mom?" Caroline pulled herself back as she couldn't help crying.

"She is...she is at the office. Doing sheriff business as usual. We looked for you everywhere. Your friends searched for you. We did everything we could."

"I know." Caroline nodded.

"Where have you been? What did that monster do to you? How could you get away?"

Caroline faked a smile and pretended not to hear those questions. All that would be harder to explain. Especially to her father.

"I...I will tell you everything. Just not now."

He nodded. "Of course. You should rest."

"I'm fine, dad. Really. I just missed you. But I'm fine."

Her father looked at her suspiciously.

"Really." She said one more time.

He smiled.

"My dear Caroline." He pressed her to his chest and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at the warmth of the feeling. She had needed this so many times in her life. And he just wasn't there. Caroline felt happy. So happy she stopped worrying about what he or her mother would say about Klaus or everything else.

She just enjoyed her father's love while she had it.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on her bed. In her room.<p>

It was amazing how this room could make her go back to being the little girl she used to be.

She felt overwhelmed for a second and then she remembered Klaus was waiting in the car. Knowing him and his non existent patience, she wanted to invite him in. But then again it felt like time had stopped here, in her room.

Klaus could wait forever and little Caroline would stay still in her room, just resting.

She realized she felt a need to stay hidden. From everyone and everything, even her parents, her friends, Klaus.

She had gone through so much and being back made her feel like Tyler would show up on her door and crack some jokes. Matt would make her smile as he used to. Elena would hug her and tell her everything would be alright. Bonnie would brush her hair as she listened to her. Stefan would comfort her. Damon would bother her.

Everything would go back to normal.

As it used to be.

But now...facing this emotion she hadn't dared to ask her father about her friends.

She just expected them to show up on their own.

She wanted them to be okay.

None of them would be okay with her being with Klaus.

But she wanted to see them anyway.

She called Klaus.

"You want to come out yet?" he asked.

"I think you should go home." Caroline said.

There was a pause.

"I can't exactly invite you in, right now." She explained.

"I will wait for you in my fancy little mansion then." Klaus suggested. "I still own it after all."

"Yeah, I'll call you." Caroline said.

"Alright love."

"Just- please don't go looking for anyone." She sounded like a mother trying to convince her son to behave in a porcelain shop.

"I won't." Klaus said simply. "I am not here to cause trouble. Call me when you need me."

"I will." She hung up.

She didn't understand it but she felt some kind of resentment making its way out of her.

For what exactly, she didn't know.

Klaus knew she was struggling with too many emotions right now.

They had turned back to their starting point after all.

He knew the risk when he brought her back.

She could choose to ignore everything they shared and just continue her life in Mystic Falls like nothing ever happened between them.

She could turn back to being the Caroline Forbes she used to be.

But the truth was she didn't care about the things her old self cared about.

Just like Klaus didn't really care for hybrids anymore.

He had found his family and he had ne intention of letting her go.

_Unless_...she desired it.

He tried to avoid the heartbreak he felt even with the tought of her leaving him. But to have shared what they shared gave him an eternal feeling of inner peace.

As if that feeling would always be safe inside him, having changed him forever, no matter what happened now or ever... what he felt with Caroline would stay with him.

Nothing could take all that away from him.

Their love was safe.

As long as he had that, he would be happy with whatever she demanded from him.

To leave her be- so be it.

He would let her stay in Mystic Falls. He suspected her conflict the moment he heard her voice, and even before.

He would let her stay, as long as it made her happy.

He didn't look forward to it, but realizing this made him feel almost a more powerful and intense kind of love.

One he didn't know that existed.

Not for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I wanted to give Caroline what she never had with her father._

_And I wanted to give Klaus what he could never have with anyone._

_I want to make them happy somehow in this story._

_I hope you liked this chapter. I will let Caroline know if her friends are still in Mystic Falls and what happened to them in next chapter._

_Please review._


	14. Confrontation

Caroline heard someone knock at her door.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?" Her father asked.

"Yeah dad. Come in."

He opened the door, with a mug in his hand.

"I made you some tea." He placed the mug on the dresser.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you."

Her dad smiled back.

"It's really good to see you, Caroline."

She nodded. "The feeling is mutual, dad. I was so afraid you guys wouldn't be here. After the council members learned the truth-"

"They are gone." Her father spoke slowly. "Most of them ran away and some of them got killed. When Klaus took you and-"

They heard the front door open.

"Caroline?"

"Mom!"

She stood up and walked over the door and saw her mother standing there.

"You came back." They ran to eachother and hugged. "Where've you been? I missed you so much." Caroline found herself crying again. So did her mother.

"Where were you?" Sheriff Forbes looked at her daughters face. "We..."

"...looked for me everywhere, I know. Dad told me. Mom, it's okay now."

"No it's not. Nothing's been okay ever since that monster took you away from us."

Caroline gasped.

"Mom..."

She couldn't find the words.

Her mother stared at her with questioning eyes, waiting for an explanation.

Her father interrupted.

"Liz, let her rest a while. Then... she can tell us everything. "

Her mother sighed.

"Everyone has been worried about you. Tyler actually left town and we didn't even hear from him. So we..." she looked at her ex-husband. "So we assumed the worst."

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to decide what to say to her mother. She didn't know if she had it in her to tell the truth. That Tyler had been ripped apart by zombie hybrids. But she didn't even repeat this to herself. Just because there was too much guilt in it for her. And it brought back the memories of the resentment she felt for Klaus.

How could she just say "Mom, Tyler found me and while he risked his life to save me I was compelled by Klaus and he ended up dead in the hands of Klaus' hybrids. But it's all okay now."

It wasn't ever going to be okay. She had come back home with the man who caused Tyler's death in the first place. "But not in person." wasn't exactly an excuse either.

How could it be acceptable for her mom when she knew that it happened because of them, Klaus and Caroline were both responsible for it, if not guilty.

She just stayed silent, which made her mom believe she was shocked.

"Don't worry about him now." Liz Forbes caressed her daughter's hair. "I'm sure he's okay."

Caroline nodded with tears in her eyes.

She was too afraid to ask about her friends.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Her mother turned to Caroline:

"I didn't want to tell anyone you're back just yet but I ran into someone as I was coming home..."

Caroline felt a sudden fear when she heard that. The idea of facing her friends suddenly made her feel uncertain. She just prayed they wouldn't insist on her telling what happened just yet.

Bill Forbes answered the door. And Caroline looked to see who it was.

She couldn't help but smile.

Stefan was looking at her in wonder.

"Hey." He said with a happy smile. It was as if he wasn't sure he would really find her here.

"Hey," Caroline beamed at him.

Her parents looked at her to see if she was okay with seeing him and when they decided her reaction was positive they left them alone and went inside.

Caroline went to the door and looked at Stefan, who hadn't yet stepped inside.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked, waving her hands around. She felt nervous, it was as if this was a first date with someone she knew forever.

Stefan almost looked older. There was a certain kind of understanding on his face, an acceptence. Caroline realized he carried a different kind of sadness. Even more than before.

He stepped in as he said "Sure." Then again it was like nothing had changed and Stefan was still the same. Caroline stared at him. And then they hugged silently for a few seconds.

"I just arrived." Caroline said as they pulled from the hug.

"Yeah, I heard. I had to see to believe it. How did you-?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Long story. I'll tell you later, just need some time to adjust first."

Stefan kept looking at her like she was a miracle but it was like he waited for something.

"What?" Caroline laughed nervously.

He looked around, "So you came alone... I thought you'd be... ," he hesitated then he smiled but the light Caroline spotted in his eyes when he first saw her disappeared.

I thought of the worst possible scenario so...I didn't expect to see you..."

Caroline smiled. "How did you expect to see me?" she asked. But she knew the answer. The last time Klaus was done with Stefan, he was a different person. Klaus had taken everything from him. But of course Caroline didn't seem as broken as Stefan imagined her to be.

In fact she almost seemed complete.

Stefan didn't answer her question.

"How did you get rid of him?" His eyes pierced into hers.

She sighed. Stefan could see through her so she had to keep calm and not raise his suspicion. She knew he would suspect that she was corrupted by Klaus and they had returned to raise hell together or something. Stefan knew Klaus wouldn't just let her go. So she tried to sound natural.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. It's actually a little complicated."

He nodded. "I figured that much. But you have to tell me if you're safe now."

Caroline nodded.

"I am. I'm safe and I'm back."

Stefan nodded. He didn't want to push her too hard. She seemed a little nervous but not threatened.

He reached out and squeezed her arm gently.

"It's good to see you Caroline."

Caroline smiled.

"You too, Stef."

* * *

><p>Caroline dressed as she thought about her chat with Stefan. She hoped he wouldn't realize Klaus was in town just yet. It would only make things harder. She considered texting Klaus and telling him to leave for a week or two until she could figure things out. But she didn't really want him to go anywhere.<p>

Because a part of her wanted to run away to him if things got too scary and tense.

"Why is it this hard? Why does it have to be so hard?" She muttered to herself.

"What, blondie?"

She turned to see Damon behind her and the window was open.

"Damon."

"Finally." He exclaimed. "What took you so long? Almost thought you forgot about us." He sat on her bed looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I was busy being kidnapped." She said.

Damon smiled.

"Missed you." He said playfully.

"Oh really?" Caroline smiled.

"Actually yes. We looked for you everywhere. I was worried."

"I heard." Caroline said.

"So what happened? He got bored with you?"

Caroline looked at him.

"You've been here for 5 seconds and already getting on my nerves, Damon."

"What did I say? Just wondering why the big bad wolf let you go. Or- don't tell me-"

"What?" Caroline asked, nervous.

"-Did you seduce him?"

"Like you said, he just let me go because he was bored." Caroline said quickly.

"Just like that?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He said it was going nowhere and let me go."

Caroline didn't have the heart to tell him, or anyone for that matter, the rest of the story. So she just shrugged and added: "That's how I came back."

"By yourself?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"You're alone. It was just you...the two of you?" Damon asked again.

Caroline looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't know what exactly it is that you're asking but it was just me and him."

Damon sighed.

"Stefan was right." He said.

Caroline looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He suddenly looked like he lost something precious.

"What is wrong Damon?"

"Maybe it's a trap." Damon ignored her question.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

" I mean what can he do now, he doesn't have anything to do with us anymore." Caroline said.

Caroline was surprised by the way she sounded so sure. But it was all still at least partly true.

Klaus didn't want anything from them.

He just wanted Caroline.

"You don't sound all that resentful." Damon frowned.

Caroline shrugged. "It's over now, isn't it?"

Damon stared at her. "After he took you we got letters from him."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Damon continued: "Guiding us to where you were. Each one another trap, another game. After a while we lost track and he stopped sending any more letters. We thought you were dead, Barbie."

The careless way he said these made them almost sound trivial but Caroline didn't know any of this.

"He sent you letters?"

"He wanted Stefan to find you if he wanted you back. Stefan offered to take your place. And when he was ready to hand himself over, Klaus didn't show up. We figured it was just to mess with us and we'd receive your head in the mail or something."

Caroline stared at him.

It sounded like something Klaus would have done. She now realized all those months they spent hating each other, Klaus was keeping himself busy with threatening her friends.

She sighed.

Damon walked up to her and looked at her face.

"Tyler went looking for you after that. He thought he could track you down. We couldn't find him."

"I know." She said and then added quickly: "My mom told me."

Damon didn't say anything more. He watched her face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked finally. "Much?" he added.

She shook her head no.

"Good." He patted her hair.

Caroline recognized the compassion in his voice and touch.

"Is...is everyone else okay?" she dared ask the question she couldn't ask Stefan.

Damon smiled. But Caroline felt something was wrong.

"I hoped you'd know ," he said.

Caroline realized how sad he sounded all along. Even when he pretended to be playful. Her mind raced. What could it be? Who could it be?

"You weren't the only one who got lost."

Caroline stared at him without blinking.

"Elena is gone too." Damon finally said.

"She got lost the same night Klaus kidnapped you so we figured..."

Caroline's jaw dropped.

"When I heard you were back,... a part of me..." Damon looked away.

Caroline couldn't move.

"-A part of me was hopeful that just, just maybe she was back too. But you don't seem to know anything. Which is... a bummer." He said, faking a smile.

Caroline couldn't speak.

"We thought he kidnapped the both of you. We did everything to track you down. Bonnie did all kinds of spells but Klaus just... disappeared into thin air."

"Damon...– do you know for a fact that Klaus took Elena?" Her voice was shaking.

"Who else, Caroline?" Damon asked. Caroline realized he had lost the sanity he seemed to possess when he was with Elena.

"Who else? We thought he took both of you with him to play with us." Damon sounded desperate.

"But you said he sent you letters."

"Yeah." Damon said. "What about them?"

"What did they say?" Caroline asked.

"He never said 'By the way I've borrowed Elena and Caroline.' if that's what you're asking."

Caroline sighed. Eventhough she thought she would know if Klaus had taken Elena and that he was with her all the time, she still considered the possibility of him keeping Elena locked somewhere but it made no sense to her. No sense at all.

"She could be anywhere." Caroline said softly.

A few moments before Damon showed up, she was thinking how Elena and the others were probably safe in their homes.

She couldn't tell Damon that she knew Klaus didn't have Elena. That the Klaus Damon talked about didn't exist anymore.

"We will find her." Caroline said finally.

Damon nodded slowly.

"See you blondie."

With that he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on her bed and stared into empty space. She now understood why Stefan looked that sad.<p>

She squeezed her eyes shut. Tyler was dead because of her. Elena was nowhere to be found and all this time Klaus had never mentioned Elena.

She wanted to believe he didn't know where she was. But she had to hear it from him.

Klaus didn't want to bother Caroline while she was with her family and friends. He owed her all the time in the world.

And he knew it was going to take some time before she adjusted . No matter how much he wanted it, he had no right to demand special attention right now.

But he also knew he couldn't stay hidden from everyone for long.

He felt lonely in his mansion.

But imagining Caroline show up there in a few days, maybe even stay with him in the future suddenly made it all worth waiting for.

He looked up at the sound of his phone and saw that he had received a message. It was from Caroline.

"I need to talk to you."

He had a feeling it was serious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Yup. Elena is missing. I hope Daroline and Steroline interaction made you guys happy. We'll see if Klaus knows where Elena is and what will happen to Klaroline in the next chapter. A lot has changed in town and Klaroline may or may not be affected._

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	15. The Past

Klaus stepped in Caroline's room through the open window and shut it after he was inside. Caroline sighed in her sleep. He chuckled. Calling him here and then falling asleep was adorably typical of her.

He sat next to her on the bed. Her hair had fallen on her face and she seemed more vulnerable and innocent than ever. Though Klaus knew she was so much stronger now, she was more herself than when they first met.

He gently brushed her hair from her face and considered leaving her asleep, but knowing her, she would have a good reason to call him here at this time. Knowing the danger and all. He knew she must have been worried about something.

So he gently nudged her arm and waited for her to wake up.

She murmured his name and he leaned in for a kiss. She pulled him to herself and Klaus got under the sheets. They kissed softly, her eyes still closed and her sleepy lips brushed againts his fevered ones.

She sighed into the kiss and pressed her body to his. He was about to forget why he came here in the first place so he stopped himself and gently whispered to her. "You wanted to talk, remember?"

Caroline nodded, still sleepy. But Klaus had a feeling she wanted to avoid it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

Then he understood something was definitely wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

Caroline was still under him and she was looking up at his face.

"I..." she put her hand over his chest, wanting to feel him. She really didn't know what to say. A part of her suggested running away with him, avoiding the truth, ignoring all she heard and saw today. But she couldn't do that.

"Klaus. I think we need to get up first." She said softly.

Klaus kissed her one last time and sat up, helping her up too. She sighed.

"That's an awful lot of sighing." He stated.

Caroline decided to be straight forward. "Elena is missing."

Klaus stared at her.

"Sorry to hear that." He said without feeling.

Caroline pushed him.

"My best friend is missing."

"So were you as far as they knew." Klaus shrugged. "Surely she'll come out somewhere."

"You're kidding me?" Caroline checked his face for a sign of mockery.

"Calm down." He said, lifting up her chin. "I don't see why anyone would hurt Elena. She is simply too dull to waste energy for." Klaus smiled. He seemed to think this was comforting Caroline.

Caroline got up and started to walk around the room. Klaus sighed.

"I am sorry, love. I will help you find her. Alright?"

Then he ducked and a table lamp flew over his head and luckily landed on the bed without making much noise.

"What did I say?" Klaus asked as he got up.

"I can't believe you threatened them." Caroline bursted out, trying to keep her voice down in the meanwhile. "I mean I can believe it. I know it was who you used to be. But now it's you. You're my – you're my friggin BOYFRIEND! How am I supposed to tell them I love you when they think you kidnapped Elena? When even I think you kidnapped her?" She spat.

Klaus stared at her.

"You know I have nothing to do with that."

Caroline tried to sound gentle. "I know you don't have her. But I don't know if you took her or not."

"You mean I kidnapped her and then I forgot about it?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean maybe you took her like you took me and then you let her go?"

Klaus seemed to consider.

"Don't you think I would have used her against you? Because I would've." He admitted.

Caroline nodded.

"Maybe you wouldn't."

Klaus knew she was having a hard time trying to separate the Klaus she loved and the one that was capable of the unthinkable evil deeds. If was still hard for her to accept that they were the same person.

He smiled.

"If I had her you would know, Caroline. I was with you all the time, which means I would have to keep her somewhere else. I mean don't you think I would have said 'By the way Caroline, your best friend is in the trunk. Been there for the last year. Very tough one, that Elena."

Caroline pushed him.

"I'm not kidding."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't take Elena." He said calmly, trying not to be offended because Caroline didn't trust his Word. "I have nothing to hide from you."

"But it makes sense." She muttered. "She is missing."

"I have no use for Elena, Caroline." Klaus said.

"And you had use for me?" Caroline asked. "Damon said you sent them letters, you played with them. You must have known Elena was gone too. You knew taking her would hurt Stefan the most."

Klaus seemed to consider it for a while then he walked towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"You don't believe me. So I will find the precious doppelganger and hand him to the Salvatores. Maybe then you'll be convinced."

"How will you find her?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed. "Now you think I already know where she is, don't you?" He laughed. "Honestly, Caroline. There's no winning with you."

Caroline walked closer to him. "This isn't funny. I'm not joking."

Klaus' face grew serious. "I know, love." Then Caroline realized this hurt him more than he let on.

"Swear to me you didn't take her as well when you took me." She said softly.

Klaus stared into her eyes.

"I swear."

Caroline wanted to believe him and eventhough she trusted Klaus now, she couldn't be sure of the Klaus he used to be. Klaus looked at her.

"Listen Caroline, if you don't trust me, nothing I'll do will change that. If you want me to find your friend I'll do whatever I can." He leaned in closer and added: "For you." His eyes were dark and Caroline knew he meant it. She could see that he was hurt that Caroline didn't trust him. Then he disappeared.

Caroline felt stupid. In her heart she felt like she knew he was telling the truth. But precisely just because she wanted to believe that, she had more reason to be cautious.

She called his phone and after a while he picked up.

"Left out some accusations, have you, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I panicked." She said. "I really didn't want them to have another reason to blame you."

Klaus sighed.

"I know, Caroline. I'm telling the truth when I say I didn't take Elena. However I did think of taking her just to see Stefan squirm. It's just that she was already gone."

"So you knew she was gone."

"I suspected Elijah to be honest."

"And you played on it." She said.

"A bit." He admitted. "So, if you want to blame me for kidnapping you and thinking about kidnapping Elena, I deserve it. But I didn't take her and I don't know where she is now."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that.

"You asshole." She bursted out after a few seconds.

"What?" Klaus asked puzzled.

"You took me BECAUSE Elena wasn't available?"

"..." There was silence at Klaus' side of the phone. Then he spoke.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." He admitted.

"Just..nevermind- what do you mean you think it's Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"I'll let you know when I find him. Love you, sweetheart." With that he hung up.

Caroline stood still for a while before she let herself drop on the bed.

She thought about texting Stefan and saying "Hey, Klaus is looking for Elena. Hope that makes it better. Ktnxbye."

She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the helpless feeling.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Elijah was in love with Elena. But she always thought he was too moral to do that kind of thing.

She didn't really know. A part of her thought coming home was a mistake and eventhough Elena wasn't here her life was revolving around her again.

But then she felt ashamed. She was her friend and the both of them having disappeared together, the same night was too much of a coincidence. Then again that night was when everyone had fallen apart. So a part of her somehow expected the worst.

She tried to remember everything that happened that night when Klaus had taken her. She had avoided thinking of those events ever since.

_Mystic Falls had never been that chaotic, at least not in Caroline's timeline._

_Klaus was definitely out of control after finding out Elena's blood was useless for creating his hybrid army. All he knew was that there was something wrong with the spell. Bonnie had skipped town with Matt to keep herself safe from Klaus' manipulation and cause further harm with magic. _

_Rebekah had captured Caroline and Tyler with Klaus' command and was keeping them in the forest. Caroline remembered thinking they would be sacrificed for real this was trying to encourage her, telling her they were safe, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her._

_Then Stefan, Damon and Alaric had showed up to save them. Stefan had said Elena was safe with Elijah and Jeremy. Caroline wasn't sure about trusting Elijah again and Jeremy wasn't exactly the best bodyguard. _

_Things had become officially insaner when Damon daggered Rebekah who was later torn apart by hybrids and her body wouldn't even be found by Klaus._

_Alaric was also attacked and saved in the last minute by Damon. _

_In the meantime, they had unwillingly exposed themselves to the council members. Caroline knew it was too late for them now. The council members were connected with other vampire hunters after all. Mystic Falls wasn't going to be any safer for them anymore. _

_Of course they didn't need to worry about it now, not before they could get rid of the hybrids first._

_She remembered fighting the hybrids along with Stefan and Tyler. She had pitied them since they had not chosen to become what they'd become. But she was doing her best to get out of it as one piece._

_Stefan and Tyler was further away as the last thing Caroline remembered was that Klaus was right in front of her. _

_Then the next thing she knew, she was sitting on a hotel floor, her hands tied. _

And the rest was their story.


	16. The Lost Friend

"Elena is dead."

Elijah sounded too broken as Klaus looked at his brother unbelievingly.

"That's not true."

"Believe whatever you wish." Elijah said.

Then his face grew softer, weaker.

"She slipped through my hands, brother." He said, as if he wanted to share his grief with him.

Klaus sighed with frustration.

"I don't believe that. She wasn't the type who would take her own life. And you, dear brother, wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Clearly I've failed, haven't I?" Elijah's voice was almost heartbreaking for Klaus. For a moment he remembered the last time he saw his brother so lost. He was once just as helpless for Tatia. They both were.

"Tell me what happened again, properly." Klaus asked, his voice almost compassionate.

Elijah waved his hand. "There is nothing to tell."

Klaus put a hand over his mouth, he tried to calm down.

"If you're lying-"

"-Why do you care?" Elijah snapped. "She was just a doppelganger for you. A lamb to sacrifice."

"Well, she didn't die in my hands, did she?" Klaus spat back.

"At least not perminently." he added.

Elijah's eyes grew dark.

"You're right. I caused her death because I trapped her. I compelled her to stay."

"That doesn't sound like the moral man I know." Klaus said. "It seems to me, you're lying to protect her."

Elijah laughed.

"You don't know when to stop, do you Klaus?"

"Just tell me the truth, it will be easier to remember later on." Klaus said.

Elijah pushed him against the wall behind him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO SEE HER DIE. TO SEE HER SO DESPERATE TO TAKE HER OWN LIFE. SHE WANTED TO LEAVE. SHE BEGGED ME." Klaus saw a deep shame in Elijah's eyes. He didn't move.

Elijah dropped his hand from his brothers throat.

"I was cruel."

Klaus didn't say anything. He could believe that Elijah would take Elena from Mystic Falls just to keep her safe from everything, away from Klaus, from the Salvatores and everything else that could kill her. Elijah would surely want it, but he wouldn't force Elena to come with him. He would never do that. But Klaus stayed calm and tried to understand what had really happened between Elena and his brother.

He eventually broke the silence. "All right, brother." He said.

"I will leave you now with your regrets... Unless you want to come with me."

"I don't wish to see you again," Elijah said simply. "brother."

Klaus' eyes burned holes in his brothers' as he nodded.

"Oh, you won't. Goodbye brother. " He said.

* * *

><p>"Where is Bonnie then?" Caroline asked her mother. "Is she safe?"<p>

Liz Forbes smiled. "I think so. She is with Matt and they are trying to find Elena."

"Do they call?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, from time to time. Just to check on us. To see if-"

"-If we came back home." Caroline finished.

Her mother nodded.

"I'm sorry mom." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" Liz asked.

"Because I got kidnapped?" Caroline sounded apologetic.

Liz smiled.

"When will you tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

Caroline didn't know what to say.

"Mom...I-"

"-You don't have to. It's just that...it could help you to share ."

"Mom, I'm okay. It wasn't like what you think it was like." She said.

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"I hardly thought it would be easy for you to speak of what happened. What he did." She said painfully.

"Mom, he didn't hurt me." Caroline said. "He was just...he was just seeking company."

"Is that a sick joke?" Her mother said. "Why are you speaking of that monster as if he was a harmless-"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it yet." Caroline said. "It's just...more complicated than that, mom. He did take me from you, from my home. I'm not saying he is innocent. But he didn't hurt me like you think he did. I mean...no matter how twisted he was-"

"I don't wanna hear you defend him, Caroline. Clearly you're still in shock."

Caroline didn't argue with her. She simply nodded.

"You might be right, mom. But as you can see I'm in one piece and I'm okay. So let's just speak when _you're_ ready to hear what happened."

Her mother looked at her suspiciously.

Caroline went to her room and locked the door.

She didn't realize how stressed she had been until she started crying the moment she was alone.

"What's up with the tears?" she heard Klaus speak softly.

"Klaus?" She ran to his arms and stayed there for a while as he kissed her hair.

She finally looked up to his face.

"Did you find her?"

"I didn't." Klaus said. "I'm sorry."

Caroline shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"So you don't think I took her anymore?" Klaus smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Her face grew red with shame.

She should have known better.

"It's all right." Klaus said wiping her tears.

"I wouls suspect me if I were you."

He pressed her head to his chest and slowly rocked her in his arms.

"I missed you." Caroline said softly. "It's been so hard not being able to tell them."

Klaus nodded.

"Don't rush it, love. You don't need to tell them anything."

Caroline took his hand in hers and lead him to her bed.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Klaus kissed her face, her cheek, and then he lay down with her on the bed, with her head on his chest. They rested silently as she drifted off to sleep. He realized he still didn't know what it was about her that had touched him and possessed his soul so fully.

And he loved to wonder.

When Caroline woke up in the middle of the night, she feared not finding Klaus next to her, but then she felt his arms around her.

She didn't know what else could give her so much happiness. She felt so happy it scared her, she could never know being with him, being with "the monster" would make her so happy and alive. She never knew she could feel so good in her own skin and that she could be loved with everything she was, without being limited, held back or hurt.

But he couldn't protect her from the past, from what he had done, from her parents' and her friends' prejudice against them.

She had to deal with those things as well if she wanted to stay in his arms.

It scared her.

It hurt her.

But she had to do it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ To clear up something: _

_-Klaus is not telling Caroline that Elena is dead because he is not sure of it, also even if it were true he wouldn't rush to say it because he doesn't want to hurt her when she is already distressed. _

_Please review! I'm not just writing this for myself. I would really like to know what you guys think and if you enjoy this fic._


	17. The Welcoming Committee

"You think he believed you?" Katherine asked as Elijah looked out the window.

"I doubt it." He said. "He is not easy to fool. He'll come back."

Katherine nodded. "Trust me, I know he is hard to get rid of."

"Did she say when she would be back?" Elijah asked.

Katherine stared at him. "She'll be back."

Elijah looked at her.

"Bonnie can't do anything to Klaus, Katerina." He said. "She knows-"

"-Calm down, Elijah. She proved that she can keep Elena safe. Nothing will happen."

Elijah didn't seem so sure.

"Unless he knows." He said softly.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to find the bed empty of course. She knew Klaus wouldn't stay around and risk being found out by her mother. She smiled when she saw the note he left for her.<p>

"_My love, I will be gone for a few days to find your friend and bring her back. _

_Stay calm and don't upset yourself with useless worries. I will be back sooner than you think. _

_Love,_

_Klaus"_

Caroline smiled and put the note in the drawer. Last thing she needed was her mother finding Klaus' notes.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Caroline, your friend is here." Her mother said. "Are you decent?"

"I am not sure, I didn't have time to look at the mirror just yet." Caroline said.

Her mother opened the door slowly.

"Stefan is here."

"Um...I'll be right with him. Just give me ten minutes." Caroline said.

When she walked out of her room she saw Stefan waiting by the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Stefan smiled softly. "How have you been?"

"Better." She said. "I've rested a bit. You?"

"The same." He said. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Caroline hesitated for a second before she said "Sure, why not?"

They got out of the house and after they walked silently for a few seconds away from her house, Stefan suddenly pulled her behind the trees.

"Where is he Caroline?" he spat.

Caroline stared at him. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Stefan looked at her with a death stare.

"No, I don't." Caroline said as she pushed him hard.

Stefan stumbled and stared at her.

"I saw him leaving your house Caroline."

Caroline said nothing.

"Just tell me the truth. Is he threatening you? Are you his pawn now?"

Caroline couldn't help tearing up as she said. "I'm not. He's not here to hurt anyone. He is looking for Elena like the rest of you."

Stefan looked at her with shock before he laughed.

"You are kidding me?"

"Stefan, I've been with him from the day he took me. We were always together. He didn't have Elena. He doesn't know where she is."

"And you believe that? How come he brought you here without any other motives Caroline? This is Klaus. He wouldn't just let you go out of the goodness of his heart."

"He didn't." Caroline said. "He didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart, Stefan. He did it because he loves me." She couldn't believe she was saying this to Stefan now. Now he would never believe her.

Stefan just stared at her.

"Just listen," Caroline began.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked. "did he compel you?"

"No." Caroline sighed. "No. Just listen. I know it doesn't make sense right now because all this time you thought he had us both but in fact it was just me. He thinks Elijah has Elena. He is looking for her."

"Elijah?" Stefan asked. "Didn't he leave town with you and Klaus?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"No, Elijah wasn't with us. I've spent a year with Klaus Stefan. There was nobody else."

"Is that why you think he loves you?" Stefan asked her, pity showing on his voice.

"Stefan, you have to trust me. Don't you trust me?" Caroline asked.

Stefan seemed confused and weary. He looked around. "It's not about trusting you Caroline. This is Klaus. I know him."

Caroline didn't know how to argue with Stefan because he had every reason to suspect Klaus.

She grabbed his hand and as Stefan was caught off guard she held it in hers.

"Trust me. He doesn't know where Elena is. He is looking for her because I blamed him as well."

Stefan sighed and slowly pulled his hand away.

"That's what you believe Caroline. Let's say he really cares for you and he told you he'll bring Elena back. But what if he's already killed her and playing with you to earn your trust. You just said you blamed him-"

"-I blamed him because of the past." Caroline said. "The past, Stefan. You have one too, remember?"

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you ask him yourself if you saw him leaving the house anyway?" Caroline asked.

"Because he could easily kill me before I had a chance to learn the truth. I had to talk to you first."

"You mean jump on me and blame me first." Caroline spat.

"Cut him some slack." Damon said.

"Damon, I thought I told you to wait." Stefan said as he was pushed out of the way by Damon.

"I did. Got bored. Where is Klaus, Barbie?" he faced Caroline.

Stefan pulled him back.

"Leave her alone Damon. She doesn't know." Stefan said as he pulled his brother back.

"You lied to us." Damon said to Caroline through his teeth.

"I didn't lie." Caroline said as Damon walked closer to her. "I know Elena is gone and nobody knows where she is- Including Klaus, he is-"

"Don't defend him Caroline." Damon snarled. "You can't trust him. We can't trust him. He is _not_ our friend."

"Really?" Caroline asked. "And we are friends? Because friends do this to each other?"

"We didn't kidnap you, blondie. Throw your stakes at him." Damon said simply.

"He didn't hurt me as near as much as you did, Damon." She said.

Damon sighed. "No need to delve into the past. I've made amends when I saved your life over and over again, can we move on?"

"It's funny how you think Klaus is an exception in that department." Caroline said.

Stefan looked at her. "Klaus is not just some vampire who's lost his way, Caroline. He's always been this way. We can't trust him when he says he didn't take Elena."

"Why not? Why would he lie to you when he has the upper hand?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he is a twisted bastard who loves playing games?" Damon suggested.

"He might be playing with you Caroline." Stefan said softly. "You have to consider that."

"It's not true." Caroline said without hesitation. "I mean honestly, he is not any worse than you or Damon. You're _trustworthy_ because you love Elena and doing your best to deserve her, right? But for some reason Klaus is not capable of the same?"

Damon shook his head. "You're unbeliavable blondie. Who is talking about being the worst or the most evil? All that matters is that he is not on our side. He killed Elena once. He killed Jenna. He took you. All he did was to hurt your friends." He said.

Then he added, "You used to be so much loyal."

Caroline hissed. "Shut up. I am loyal to my friends. This has nothing to do with it."

"Making out with the killer of your friends' aunt gets you the best friend award, then."

"Honestly? When will you stop being such a hypocrite? Caroline asked. "Considering eventhough you killed Jeremy that one time and abused me and forced me to do your bidding, Elena was still in love with you wasn't she?"

Damon looked at her with frustration. Stefan looked away at the mention of Elena's feelings for his brother.

Caroline tried to walk past him but Damon held her in place.

"Not so fast."

Stefan pulled Damon back.

"Let her go Damon."

"You can't be serious. She is hiding Klaus from us."

She doesn't know where he is, Damon. He told her he's leaving to find Elena."

"And you believe that?" Damon asked.

"She believes that and it has to be good enough for us." Stefan said.

Damon turned to Caroline.

"If he's not on our side, we kill him. That simple." Damon said slowly. "If he took Elena I will kill him myself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you blondie."

With that he left.

Stefan looked at the ground with his hand on his waist.

"Just let me know when he comes back, Caroline."

Caroline frowned. "So you can kill him?"

"We can't kill him. We don't have the daggers. Damon was just talking."

"What happened to the daggers?"

"Klaus must have taken them that night. They were gone." Stefan said.

"Again with assumptions. Why not Elijah? Hell, it could be any other original." Caroline said.

"What does it matter Caroline?" Stefan asked. "All we know is Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were here that night and one of them took the daggers. Rebekah is dead. That leaves Klaus and Elijah. I have nothing but assumptions to act on. Elena's been gone for a year. Do you know what it's been like to worry about her life every single day?"

Caroline stared at her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry Stefan. I want to help you find her. But I have to trust Klaus when he says he will do his best to find and bring her back. Even if you don't believe him."

Stefan seemed tired. "I want to believe you. Meanwhile try not to argue with Damon. He's not been exactly stable since she's gone... Neither of us have been."

Caroline understood that.

She could tell they'd been all over the country if not the world for the past year.

When Stefan left without saying anything else she silently went back to her house.

It wasn't hard to admit she believed in Klaus when she was confronted with so much anger and doubt. But she didn't know what else to do. She simply had to wait and she felt desperate to get out of town. She wondered if Klaus could find Elijah. She trusted him to keep his promises but she didn't know if she would get the whole truth out of him if she called him now.

So she waited and hoped that Elena would turn out safe.

She realized that hoping everyone to have a happy reunion was perhaps too optimistic of her when she was coming back to town.

She'd hoped that the only problem would be telling people she loved Klaus.

As usual, things were much complicated than one simple confession could solve.


	18. The Shadow and The Light

"I don't wanna go back, Elijah. Don't make me go back."

"I won't make you do anything Elena, please calm down."

"They can't know where I am. Don't let them-"

"Will you calm down? You're giving me a headache." Katherine closed her eyes.

Elijah glared at Katherine. "Manners." He reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to go back." Elijah said slowly. "In fact I think you should leave the country."

"...How?" Elena asked. "I mean...do I have to? He couldn't find me all this time Elijah, why can't Istay?"

"I can do another hiding spell but..." Bonnie looked at her friend. "...I think the right thing would be leaving like Elijah said, Elena. Maybe you should just leave and really you can't live like this forever."

"And what will happen when Klaus finds out?" Elena looked at Bonnie. "You think he won't come after me? Or you for that matter? For lying, helping them hide me."

"I will take care of Klaus." Elijah said. "You just need to be safe."

Katherine sighed.

"You have something to say Katerine?" Elijah asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Nope."

Elijah held Elena by the shoulders and faced her.

"You will leave with Katherine first thing tomorrow morning."

"Where?" Elena asked softly.

"To Italy." Elijah said. "Then you'll call me. If anything happens I'll come and find you."

"Can I go with them?" Bonnie asked.

"That would be endangering your life even further Bonnie." Elijah said. "After you complete the spells you should turn back home and tell them there is no hope for her."

Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Elena said.

"Elena, I want to make sure you're safe."

"I know but I can't put you in harm's way any longer."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Bonnie eyed Katherine as she asked.

Elena nodded as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you go with them?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

"Because I have to stay and make sure my brother doesn't suspect anything. If I leave right after his little visit, he would know something wasn't right."

"Let's hope he never finds out." Bonnie said.

Elijah seemed to think for a few seconds before he silently left the room.

Katherine smiled and put her hand on Elena's shoulder as she looked at Bonnie.

"Maybe we shouldn't focus on negative things right now."

* * *

><p>Caroline was trying to think, trying to decide what to do. For a second she considered jumping in her car and leaving town once again. Meeting Klaus somewhere and going away together.<p>

"Why did I ever come back?" she asked herself. "How did I ever think things could be okay for once? Everything's a mess." She shook her head. "It was so simple with us. So simple with just him and me."

She was playing with her cellphone. Debating with herself on calling Klaus and asking him to come back. She felt silly. She felt helpless and useless. She knew it was wrong but she also couldn't help blaming herself for everything. Obviously not for kidnapping Elena, but she thought she should have known things wouldn't be dreamy back home.

She thought she should have never come back when she had the chance to ignore her past here.

Maybe it would be weak and cowardly but she wouldn't have messed up with the balance of the chaos in town.

Coming back here had made her realize she didn't belong anymore.

Not here.

Not with them.

* * *

><p>Klaus was driving. He didn't know what he was doing to be honest. Finding Elena was not something he thought he would be doing again. He didn't care about the doppelganger and the curse anymore.<p>

He didn't care about any of it. Actually it made him feel embarrassed to be looking for her again. It reminded him of the weakness he once felt.

The yearning and the desire to be whole.

To be himself.

Something that never occurred with Caroline.

He never had trouble feeling not good enough, worthy enough, lovable enough.

Caroline's warmth seemed to melt it all away.

It was amazing, really. Unbeliavable almost.

Would have made him laugh like a lunatic if someone told him a year ago.

Miss Mystic Falls was indeed better than the hybrid army he once dreamed of.

He pitied his old self for a second. He felt compassion for the man he once was.

"What a poor fool I'd been..." he thought.

"Such loneliness..."

Oh, he remembered what it felt like, all right.

And then...

He knew why he was looking for Elena now, he'd remembered.

_Caroline._

She was her friend. Elena was her friend.

And everything that happened to them had been his fault, one way or another.

Yes, he was looking for her because Caroline would be happy to know that she was safe.

He was looking for her because Caroline cared.

He was looking for her because he owed it to her.

He had to make it right.

* * *

><p>Caroline struggled with the burning need to call Klaus and the hopelessness that pushed her to let it go.<p>

Finally she called him,

Just to hear his voice, at least.

...

"Love."

She heard him answer. And just hearing his voice made her feel lighter.

"Klaus."

"My love."

"Um...where are you?"

"On the road." He said simply.

"But where?"

"I'm going to stay in a hotel for a few days. Checking on my brother."

"You found him?" Caroline exclaimed. _Finally. hope._

"Of course I did." Klaus smiled.

"And Elena?" Caroline gasped.

"I couldn't find her yet." Klaus said softly. "But I know Elijah will lead me to her. Or at least the truth about her." Klaus said, hoping Caroline would be ready for the alternative.

Caroline nodded silently, forgetting he was on the phone.

Klaus waited.

"Love?" he asked finally.

"Uh-huh."

"Something happened?" He asked softly.

"No, nothing." Her quick answer let him know everything he needed to know.

"What is it?" he asked, hating that he wasn't there.

"Really, nothing happened." Caroline tried to laugh a bit but she sounded nervous.

"You sound exhausted." Klaus stated. She sounded drained.

"No...it's just-" she sighed. "It's just I miss you." She said, sounding awfully sincere and lonely.

"It's the Salvatores, isn't it?" Klaus said slowly. "I will have a quick chat with them when I come back."

"No, don't." Caroline said quickly. "They're just worried."

Klaus didn't care.

"They bothered you, didn't they? Don't worry love. Just stay away from them until I return. I will take care of it."

Caroline laughed.

"Look, Mr. Boyfriend 'I'll take care of it', I'm fine. No one's bothering me. Just..."

Klaus waited.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I like knowing that I can talk to you."

Klaus regretted leaving her there.

"I'll be back in two days, Caroline." He said sounding extremely sure of it.

Caroline didn't argue.

"Ok." she said.

"I love you." Klaus said softly.

Caroline smiled.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>After Klaus drank from a young man, compelled him and then let him go.<p>

He wanted to murder someone.

Still, he controlled himself and took mental note of telling all about to Caroline when he turned back. She was going to mock his need for praise _just because he didn't kill someone_ _this one time_ but it was the truth and he loved the way her lips would fight the urge to form a full smile as she pretended to mock him.

And he would make sweet love to her.

Making her admit how much it got to her in the meanwhile.

That he would stop while feding of someone, right in the middle of it and resist the blood just because she didn't want him to kill.

Resist his tendency and habit to consume it all.

To take it all.

His desire to kill was always present, so was hers.

An deven though he didn't always stop himself, he wanted to stop sometimes.

He wanted to stop because she cared.

But what he thought about the most was the way she would tremble in his arms as he spoke to her of his killings.

She would tremble and pretend to be disgusted, blame him to be mean and cruel, tell him she loved him but he didn't really need to kill, but still,

She would tremble and sigh

He was partly afraid- though he'd never admit this to her- that his darkness would destroy her soul.

But it wasn't true.

They balanced each other perfectly.

He was the perfect shadow to her light.

And he needed her so damn much, it scared him.

He let the man go.

He walked over to his car.

And sighed.


	19. The Boyfriend

"Damon, will you let it go?" Stefan pulled away the phone from his brother's hands." Give it a rest. She said she doesn't know!"

"And you believe her? She is deluded, Stefan! She is protecting Klaus from us! You know that son of a bitch-"

"Why the hell would she need to protect him for, Damon? We couldn't do anything as long as he wanted us in the dark. You know that. Let's – let's just wait-."

"WE WAITED ENOUGH!" Damon's eyes burned through him. His brother looked so inhuman that Stefan didn't know how to react for a few seconds.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything that made sense. Damon was right, they had waited and searched for her all this time. He dropped his head down and sighed.

"Damon, she doesn't know. Caroline is just, she is not our enemy okay? If I suspected for a minute that she knew something I wouldn't let it go. You know that."

"No, I don't." Damon hissed. "You're the sensible one, remember? You know not to push things too much. Not to hurt anyone."

"Let's leave my bad traits out of this." Stefan said calmly.

Damon chuckled with the same cynical look in his eyes.

"You know what, I will wait." He smiled.

Stefan nodded. "That's good. So we can see what-"

"I'm gonna let the bastard think he has us fooled. Then, I'm gonna kill him."

"Yeah? With what?" Stefan asked, folding his arms.

"Leave that to me."

"We don't have the daggers, Damon."

"I didn't say I would put him to sleep, Stefan, I said _I'm going to kill him."_

Stefan sighed. "Alright, good luck with that. In the meanwhile try to stay away from Caroline and not ruin our chances of _ever _finding out where Elena is."

Damon winced at the mention of her name, pain shooting through his eyes.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile."I'm going to stay as passive as possible until we know the truth."

Stefan shook his head as an unbelieving "Okay" left his lips before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Elena, why are you still here?" Elijah thought they would have gone by now. He tried to hide the slight happiness in his voice when he saw her but failed.<p>

"I'm sorry Elijah," Elena started and looked awfully sad. "I just...I guess I wanted to say a proper goodbye. Or atleast that's what I told myself." She shook her head.

Elijah searched her face. She seemed like she was having a hard time finding the right words. He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her face.

"Elena, every second you stay here you're in danger. If Klaus finds out-"

"But I don't care Elijah, I mean I've been asking myself all this time, 'Do I want to keep hiding, keep running? Is this the kind of life I want?' I can't run forever."

"We've been over this." Elijah said sadly, lifting her face to look directly in her eyes. "Elena, your safety-"

"I don't want to be safe." Elena blurted out as she looked into his eyes. "I don't wanna leave." She said this time, with more strength and will carried out in her voice this time. She didn't even blink as she swallowed and looked at him directly in the eyes and said, "I want to stay..." He felt his chest about to burst with the way she looked at him. She wet her lips. "...with you." She said finally.

Elijah stepped back, he knew what she meant. God knew he dreamed about it and all this time he hoped to hear her say something half as wonderful but he couldn't speak for a second. He couldn't have her stay. Not with the risk od endangering her life.

Not as long as she lived.

He tried to ignore her words and it took every inch of him to stay away from her. He nodded and found his voice, softly he brought himself to speak, "I want you to stay." He said. "I do, Elena." Were these the words he meant to speak? He hurried. "But I...I can't let you. You shouldn't. I promise you this is the only way-"

"I don't care-" Elena interrupted.

"I do!" he said, his fear evident in his eyes. He couldn't, he wouldn't risk her life just to have her around for what? A few days? Maybe a couple of months before Klaus found out? Elijah knew better.

"Please E-"

"What is going on?"

Elijah turned his head to see the owner of the voice standing in the doorway. He shook his head.

Elena was looking at them as she stood in the doorway with questioning eyes.

Elijah stared. "Elena?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, she looked at Katherine who had straighetened her hair and dressed in her clothes, standing right infront of Elijah, with an amused expression on her face.

Elijah swallowed as he realized what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Katherine spoke in her normal voice. "It was just...I couldn't miss the opportunity. You had to see your face."

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"What's she talking about?"

"I was-" Katherine began.

"_Katherine_."The way Elijah said the name carried out so many emotions and statements intertwined that Katherine's smirk faded immediately.

"I didn't mean it to go that far..." she said trying to justify her action.

Elena frowned.

Elijah looked at her. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"We were just about to." She said apologetically*, not knowing why he was upset but figured out it was because he was worried.

"Well, you have to leave now." He said, his voice stern. A part of him expected her to say she didn't want to leave, that she wanted to stay, just like Katherine did while pretending to be her moments ago. But his reaction wouldn't be any different. He motioned to the door.

"Hurry." He said.

Elena nodded and turned around, starting to leave.

"I'll just get something." Katherine said and ran upstairs. Elena stopped and nodded, her eyes found Elijah's face.

"I...I'll see you?" she said.

Elijah nodded and tried to smile. "I hope you won't need to." He said softly.

Elena smiled warmly. "I'd like to." She said.

Elijah felt the same way he felt moments ago and he tried to hide his conflict under a mask of worry.

"Stay safe." He said.

"Well, Bonnie made like a thousand spells and gave me this." She raised her wrist to show him the bracelet which was obviously charmed. "I should be safe. And, Katherine is coming so...she'll keep me safe as long as it suits her." She said, smiling.

"She will. Don't worry." Elijah said.

Elena hesitated for a second. "Thank you." She said as she looked at him affectionately. Before Elijah could respond she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Elijah." She said again into his chest. Now he felt dizzy.

He didn't, he _couldn't _respond.

She slowly pulled away and smiled before she turned and left the room.

Elijah felt empty. A part of him cursed his whole existence and his luck for introducing him to a woman he would like to stand by forever, only to take her away from him again and yet the other part, he found, was masochasistaclly thankful.

He heard Katherine walk in the room. He could kill her for pulling that stunt before but Elena needed her and he had himself to blame for falling for it.

He sighed.

She looked at him like a scared, spoiled girl waiting to be punished.

"Elijah-" she began.

"Don't" he said. "Just look after her. If I hear that you-"

"I know." She said, obviously repeating some earlier threat in her head. "I know what you'll do. Honestly, our whole relationship is based on this push and pull, Elijah. I know better than to upset you," He gazed at her. "...again." She added carefully and smiled a little.

He rolled his eyes.

She hopped and turned around and started walking but then she stopped and turned when she was at the door.

"I just wanted to make you happy, you know."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked actually wondering.

"Well," Katherine began, "I know you have a thing for her. I just wanted to give you-"

"Enough." Elijah said knowing exactly what she would say. She was the last person to give him any kind of happiness. Foolishly he had mistaken her for the one who could.

Still, for a second her eyes seemed genuine, and naive as they once were. So he nodded as if he wanted to reassure her it was alright when it really wasn't.

Katherine bit her lip. "Right," she said. "Sorry."

She turned and before she left she said. "See you around Elijah."

"I'll see you Katherine." He said after he heard the front door close.

Klaus smiled when he saw Elena at the doorstep.

"Oh, hello there." He muttered to himself cheerfully. Seconds later he was standing in front of her, smiling sweetly.

Elena looked up and saw him calmy stare at her, with a playful smile on his face.

"Hello sweetie." He said. "Can't begin to tell you how much I missed you."

Elena froze with fear.

Klaus sighed. "Allright now. You don't have to be scared though I know me saying this is not helping." He frowned.

Elena took a step back.

"I...I'm-"

Klaus put his finger on his lips and pulled her by the arm. "Come on now, Caroline is waiting for you."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded as they started to walk side by side.

"Klaus?" Katherine's unintentional yelp made Klaus turn back.

He sighed. "You're here too, fantasies of my brother must have come true, then?" he turned to look at Elena. "Did he keep you here by force, that monster?" he asked with a playful grin.

Katherine turned to the house.

Klaus looked at her in such a way she immediately decided to keep absoluetely quiet. She knew that before she got to say "Eli-" Klaus would have broken her in half.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He pointed at her. "Neither of you, actually." He said with a sigh. "Have no use for it."

Elena sighed with relief.

He didn't know.

"Stay." Klaus compelled Elena and left her standing on the side as he suddenly appeared right in front of Katherine and grabbed her by the shoulders as he stared into her eyes. "You go far away, stay there for a very long time, let's say a century, shall we? And never mention Elijah that I took Elena. Never in any way, tell him that I have her." He whispered, burning holes into her soul.

Katherine nodded.

"Good girl, off you go now." He stepped away as Katherine disapperared.

Klaus turned around only to see Elijah standing right behind him.

"I don't think she will need to, brother." He said simply.

Klaus smiled.

"Elijah, you little liar."

"What do you want Klaus?

"I'd told you what I wanted and you lied to me."

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" Elijah said, Elena was still standing a few feet away from them.

Klaus sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt her, brother. I don't want to hurt her. I just want her to return home, safely."

Elijah nodded. "Interesting, why may I ask suddenly you're interested in her again?"

"I'm not." Klaus said matter of factly. "My girlfriend is."

Elijah stared.

"What?" he could only ask.

Klaus laughed nervously.

"You're gonna make me say it. But NO making fun." He said sweetly.

Elijah kept staring as Elena suddenly made sense of what she was hearing.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?" Elijah asked, not turning his back to his brother.

"I think he means Caroline...he means Caroline. He must have taken her."

"I..." Klaus began, not knowing how to explain. "I am involved...we are involved." He said, knowing he had to make things clear in order to get them to trust him.

Elena shook her head, "That's not-"

"Possible." Elijah finished for her. Elena nodded.

"Well, you two are the ones to speak." Klaus said bitterly. "What have you been upto all this time in this little house while the Salvatores lost their minds over you?" he asked.

Elena was takenaback.

"I-"

"She was protecting them." Elijah explained. "From you."

Klaus frowned. "How so?"

"What do you want Klaus?" Elijah asked, impatient and confused.

"I already told you, I want to take her home. Safe and sound."

"Why?"

"We just- I just told you." Klaus said getting impatient.

"You said you were involved with Caroline." Elena said.

"Yes." Klaus nodded.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Elena asked.

Klaus smiled but not so sweetly this time.

"I wouldn't need to convince you if I just wanted your company now, would I?" he asked.

Elijah seemed to consider for a second.

"She doesn't want to go..." he said. "You can tell that to Caroline."

Elena stopped and looked at him.

"You don't believe me. Okay. Let me call her." Klaus pulled out his cell phone.

Elena looked over to Elijah.

"What's he doing?" she asked him.

Elijah just stared.

"It's ringing!" Klaus said cheerfully. "Now, I'm gonna put her on speakerphone."

Elena raised her eyebrows when she heard her friend's voice.

"Klaus! Did you find her?" Caroline's excitement echoed through the street if not the earth.

"Yes, love, as a matter of fact, she is standing right in front of me right now. But we have a little problem."

"Klaus..."

Elena heard Caroline's fear in her voice.

"Nothing like that." Klaus said instantly like he knew what Caroline feared to hear.

Elena couldn't believe this.

"She doesn't believe me." Klaus said.

Elena nodded without realizing.

"That's it? Give her the phone." Elena recognized the relief in Caroline's voice when she sighed.

She raised her eyebrows as Klaus held the phone up to her while Caroline's voice was heard calling her name. "Hello? Elena! Hello!"

Elena seemed astounded, and Elijah had the exact same expression on his face while one of his hands stopped Elena from going closer to Klaus.

"He has her, he might have compelled her." Elijah warned.

Caroline, obviously having heard Elijah spoke louder. "IS THAT ELIJAH? UH, HI THERE! AND, NO, NO ONE COMPELLED ME, OKAY? NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME TALK TO MY FRIGGIN BEST FRIEND?"

Elena couldn't help gigling when she heard her voice. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her until now. She felt incredibly stupid and happy at the same time as she grabbed the phone from Klaus' hands.

"Caroline?" she asked, still couldn't believe it.

"YES! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oww! Caroline! Stop yelling!" Elena laughed. "I'm...I'm..."she searched for the words. "I'm with Elijah and...uh...obviously Klaus." She said.

"Look, Elena I know how it looks and sounds but believe me he is not there to hrut you. Actaully I'm the reason he is there at all." Caroline explained quickly.

Elena looked at Elijah, knowing he could hear her too.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I...He had taken me with him when he left town last year." Caroline said quickly.

"You mean he kidnapped you?" Elena said not believing what she was hearing.

"Well,...yeah." Caroline said. "But it's different, I mean we're...it's not like...it's complicated, okay?" Elena listened to her friend go on without so much a pause.

"Well it's not that complicated. I'm in love with him. I mean we're together and I know how it sounds! Trust me I do but you have to...you just have to trust me with this." Caroline spoke so fast Elena though the phone would catch on fire.

"I know he did the worst things." Caroline said, knowing what Elena must be thinking. "He was a monster I know that and I'm not saying...I'm not saying you should or you could forgive him."

Elena felt lost at words.

"All I know is that he won't hurt you." Caroline said finally. "He wouldn't, not anymore." She added.

Klaus felt flustered. Elijah eyed him.

"Shut up." Klaus warned.

Elena sighed. "Caroline...how can you be sure?"

"Elena, if he wanted to hurt you he could do it without making us have this little chat over the phone. He could just compel you or squeeze you under his arm and bring you here"

"I guess...you have a point." Elena said. "But-"

"No buts Elena! Everyone here has gone crazy looking for you! They thought he had you as well but when I showed up they figured you were dead and...they think I'm lying and you know Stefan and Damon cornered me because they thought I knew where you were and weren't telling them!"

Elena froze at the mention of the Salvatore brothers.

"I...I can't." She said meeting Elijah's gaze. They both knew that even if Klaus was head over heels for Coline, the moment he knew he could make hybrids using her blood she would be nothing but a blood bag at his eternal service. She had to stay away from him.

"What?" Caroline asked. "You don't believe me?"

"No, Caroline, it's not that. I just...I can't come back."

Elijah still thought this was just a game for Klaus so he kept his eyes on his brother.

"Oh," Caroline's voice sounded defeated. "But...why not?"

"I...I don't want to return to my old life." Elena lied. "I can't be pulled back in all that craziness. I just want to stay here...and everyone will be better off" she said slowly.

Caroline nodded. "Well...that's bullshit."

"Caroline."

"But it is...Elena!" Caroline insisted. "Aren't you tired of running?"

Elena closed her eyes. _She was_.

"Please just...tell the boys that I'm safe and tell them to stop worrying...and looking for me." Her throat felt dry.

Caroline sighed. "I will but...like I said they don't believe me."

Elena didn't know what else to say.

"You need to tell them yourself Elena." Caroline said, her voice soft. "I'm sorry but... they won't believe me and they will not stop looking either." She said matter of factly.

Elena knew that.

She also knew that Elijah thought going back wouldn't be safe considering Klaus could somehow find out the truth but she also knew that Caroline was right.

"Okay." She heard herself say slowly.

Caroline yelled into the phone. "REALLY?"

"Yeah," Elena laughed as she pulled the phone a bit further away from herself.

"THAT'S AWESOME! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Caroline exclaimed again.

"Yeah, me too." Elena smiled.

"I'll see you later then?" Elena said, looking at Klaus as she talked to Caroline.

"Yeah, totally. Can't wait!" Caroline laughed.

"Me neither." Elena said and then she handed the phone back to Klaus who nodded and put the phone to his ear.

He grinned as he saw the shock on Elijah's face. "Going to tell me that I'm the best boyfriend ever?" he asked cheekily as he watched Elijah and Elena gawk at him from the corner of his eye.

Caroline laughed. "Are you trying to scare them? They're gonna think_ I_ compelled _you_."

Klaus chuckled.

"But when you come here, I can show you how much I appreciate it." Caroline suggested.

"Tease." Klaus said.

Elena closed her eyes with horror as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Elena motioned to Klaus.

"No, you hang up first." Klaus said to the phone as he smiled and watched their reactions.

Elena stared while Elijah slowly shook his head.

Caroline's laughter could be and possibly was heard by the whole neighborhood. She could imagine his face and Elena's too for that matter. She knew that he was enjoying their shock and milking it for his amusement.

After they hung up Caroline was still chuckling to herself. She knew she was possibly crazy because of all the worrying and the tension.

And she knew Klaus enjoyed teasing, if not bothering, other people but she didn't feel as guilty when as she felt before when she was actually talking to Elena.

She was honestly surprised by Elena's reaction to her news and to Klaus. She hadn't expected sympathy. She actually thought Elena would ignore her and think she was insane just like Damon and Stefan did. But Caroline figured it was because Elena trusted her.

And she felt hopeful.

She sent a text to Klaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus smiled to himself as he read the message.<p>

"Behave." it simply ordered.

He could imagine the happy grin on Caroline's face as she wrote it so as he kept driving he simply answered:

"Nope."

Elijah sighed. "Eyes on the road." He reminded his brother who was grinning madly as he seemed to be writing a text to his "girlfriend."

Elijah almost laughed at his expression. Love had always brought out the innocent, almost childlike qualities in his brother. He thought, maybe afterall, he had really fallen for someone- that someone being Elena's best friend- made him feel uneasy for some reason.

Elena was in the back seat, looking outside. Elijah watched her reflection as he pretended to look outside. He found that she almost seemed relieved.

Klaus put the phone down and looked at Elijah. He seemed a bit cautious and tense. Klaus couldn't see why, since he had no motive whatsoever anymore to hurt him or Elena for that matter.

Oh, he knew his brother was in love with her.

He almost felt for him.

"So, we both abducted the women we love?" he whispered teasingly to Elijah who glared at him in return.

"Don't worry." Klaus chuckled. "She is sleeping." He said, whispering softly with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up." Elijah said simply.

Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, tell me everything when we get home." He said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the word "home".

"And you will tell me why you lied to me..." Klaus suddenly said in a very grave voice. Elijah realized the change of tone immediately.

"I have to know why you would think it necessary to hide the doppelganger from me." Klaus said suddenly softly this time.

"I mean of course, unless you know something that I don't..."

"I don't." Elijah said without hesitation.

"She just wanted to leave her life behind her." He said.

"You mean to tell me she just left the Salvatores." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I mean to tell you exactly that." Elijah said.

"So...you two are-"

"No." Elijah replied.

"Oh, well." Klaus sounded cheerful again. "If it's meant to be, it will be, brother. You can't escape fate."

Elijah stayed silent. He knew Klaus wasn't convinced, but fortunately he seemed to be interested and occupied with other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up smiling.<p>

She couldn't wait until she saw Elena and Klaus.

She got up and ran to the bathroom, then she ran back to her room and she stopped when she saw the window open.

"Uh-oh." She said fearing it would be Crazy!Damon.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Hey." She turned around to see Stefan behind her. His arms were folded and he was smiling warmly, he leaned back on the door.

She realized she only had her bathrobe and undies. So she pulled her bathrobe together and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi..."

"I know I should have called-" Stefan began.

"Uh...yeah." Caroline said still smiling. "Could call to say you'd drop in for another-"

"I'm not gonna bother you Caroline. I came to apologize and...I actually knocked but I guess no one else is home." he said.

"Yeah...um, dad left yesterday. And you know mom, being the busy town sheriff and all." She said.

Stefan nodded.

"So...I'm sorry." He said as he looked at the floor. "I should have known better. You never had your heart in the wrong place." Stefan smiled.

Caroline sighed and she realized how tense she had gotten when she saw him.

"Thanks." She said.

"I behaved like a dumbass." Stefan said.

She laughed. "Well...yeah. But you know what? You were worried and –"

"No, Caroline, I should have trusted you in the first place. And I'm sorry." He said not wanting her to make it seem okay.

"Yeah."Caroline nodded, understanding.

"So, I guess I need to you welcome you back again." He said.

"Yeah?" Caroline chuckled. "Okay."

Stefan moved to hug her and Caroline felt comforted. He hugged her and she suddenly realized she almost forgot to tell him the news.

"Stefan I-"

"Hello there." Caroline and Stefan pulled from eachother's arms and Caroline laughed.

"Klaus!"

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Uh..."

"Hey Stefan, long time no see." Klaus said as his eyes lingered on his hands that were just tangled in Caroline's hair.

"I suppose we should call it good timing that I just happen to have your girlfriend with me. Honestly, you seemed a bit confused there, mate. That one's mine."

It was Caroline's turn to raise her eyebrows this time.

"What did you say?" Stefan said.

"I said that Caroline is-"

"No, not that." Stefan took a step closer to Klaus. "Do you have Elena?"

"I _happen_ to have Elena, mate. I didn't take her. I found her but well, that's her story to tell." He said, dropping his head to the side. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to snuggle up to my own girlfriend. Like everyone else should." He said pointedly.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"At her own house." Klaus said, his eyes on Caroline.

"See you Care," Stefan said to Caroline before he disappeared.

Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Yes. Yes, very seriously." Said Klaus as he moved to kiss her.

"Oh, God." Caroline laughed as she pulled him close. She could argue with him _afterwards._

* * *

><p><em>AN:Klaus is actually teasing Elena and Elijah with all the "boyfriend" talk. You know he is not like that when he is with Caroline =) That's why she finds it hilarious._

_Reviews are Klaroline kisses._


	20. Companion

Caroline looked at Klaus' sleeping form. He looked so different when he was sleeping. Almost harmless. She knew better. He resembled a beautiful child sometimes, his face could easily look menacing or simply innocent.

It broke her heart all the same.

This was her Klaus. She touched his face, gently, hoping not to wake him up.

She'd been feeling completely torn for days. Being back home broke her in two because the Caroline she used to be had missed it. She had missed it so much. The part of her that wanted to run away from Klaus and hide in her own life was powerful here. She wanted everything to be the same as they used to be. She could be with Elena and Bonnie, she'd have Matt, she'd have Tyler...Klaus would be the enemy.

Then there was the part of her that was a complete stranger, a new person, the Caroline who spent the last year torn between loving and hating the man who abducted her...

Again, the same thoughts. She always found them when she was alone, didn't she?

She always found herself torn.

The problem, she figured, was that she didn't know which life she was supposed to live. Was there even such a thing? Was anyone supposed to live a certain kind of life?

There was a part of her that wanted to run a way from home now, right now as she watched her lover's face.. She considered it to be a weakness...to run away...but at the same...she was glad she had been away from home.

It had made her a new person. And eventhough she loved herself before...she liked herself better this way.

She thought the Caroline she became wasn't dependant. Not as much as she used to be at least. Maybe it was because of Klaus...and the nights she had to spend alone when she defied him. She had no one to turn to. She had almost gotten used to being alone...since Klaus didn't really count at that time.

But then she figured she always felt the same way.

With or without her friends, her parents, Tyler...Klaus.

She smiled knowing how much she loved him was partially a result of her own changing.

Because the old Caroline...she'd just be more comfortable turning her back on a man like him.

She'd be too fearful, too vulnerable.

She sighed.

After all the drama, even though she had sometimes regretted coming home the last few days, it had turned out alright.

Well, kind of.

Elena was back. Stefan and Damon were hopefully sane again...and from what Klaus had told her in between their kissing and...everything...Bonnie and Matt were supposedly safe as well.

Still she wasn't ready to face her friends about Tyler.

She could just see Matt's face...

But she didn't want to run away either.

She caressed Klaus' cheek, nuzzled in his neck, closed her eyes and sighed against his chest.

Klaus' fingers found her hair, softy fondling the curls.

"What is it love?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "Nothing."

Klaus opened his eyes, placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips and pulled her closer.

Caroline's heart swelled.

She wanted to feel him inside her. Even though she was exhausted since they had spent the whole night making love, she still yearned for him.

Klaus smiled. "Thinking of naughty things?"

Caroline chuckled. "How could you tell?"

"You get this hazy look...and you seem a bit too disappointed right now."

"I'm exhausted."

"Hmm... oddly so am I. I think we pushed our limits last night." Klaus grinned.

"You really wore me out." Caroline huffed with mock annoyance.

"I wore you out? You're the one who wouldn't let me go to sleep." He laughed.

"I wasn't done with you yet." She smiled and blushed.

"You must have_ really _missed me." He teased.

"I was worried. Things were tense here." She said.

"I know. I'll make them pay for cornering you. Those two have some nerve."

"No, Klaus...they were really worried as well."

"I don't care." Klaus said simply. "I don't owe them compassion Caroline."

Caroline poked him. "Please, I don't want any more fights and pissing contests."

Klaus sighed. "Let's not argue. I won't hurt them...Much. Alright?"

"No." Caroline said. "Not hurting anyone. Don't make me have to choose sides. I don't want to be stuck in between."

"But you don't have to choose sides." Klaus smiled. "You're where you need to be, by my side."

"Sshh." Caroline laughed. "Arrogant much?"

"Just stating the truth, love." Klaus kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm waiting on you, you know."

"What do you mean?" Caroline questioned, her eyes searching his.

"Whatever you decide I'm fine with it. I'll accept your decision." His voice was much more serious.

"I know." Caroline's voice broke slightly. "I'm thinking..." she began.

"I know." Klaus said. "You're worrying as you always do."

Caroline closed her eyes. "Well...I'm just glad Elena is back now. It does make things easier... if they can ever get easier."

Klaus didn't say anything. He watched her face.

"What?" Caroline asked softly.

Klaus shook his head. "Nothing."

They stayed silent, gazing into eachother's eyes for moments Caroline didn't bother to count.

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans? Are you staying?" Elijah questioned his brother. They had met in his brother's mansion and Klaus was standing over the bar, pouring a drink for his brother.<p>

"Don't know yet, Caroline will be the one to decide." Klaus said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm."

"Say it." Klaus faked a smile.

"Nothing." Elijah grinned.

"I'm not-"

"Wapishhh?" Elijah offered making a whipping motion with his hand.

Klaus smiled with menace. "I just give her the time she needs. And if I'm not mistaken you're the one who spent his last year with a girl who doesn't even return your feelings."

Elijah smiled. "Unlike you, I can accept unreturned and unconditional love. In fact I believe it's the purest form love can ever reach."

"Oh, I still think it would be all the merrier if both sides loved each other unconditionally." Klaus smirked, giving his brother the glass in his hand.

"You think that's what you and the baby vampire share?" Elijah asked.

Klaus' eyes grew darker.

"I see you think otherwise, but I don't want to hear it."

"She is too young." Elijah said bringing the glass to his lips.

"She is not younger than the doppelganger." Klaus said. "She is different."

"You think she knows and accepts you fully?" Elijah asked with real concern in his voice.

Klaus offered a smile. "I can manage a heart break if that's what you're getting at."

"So you do think there is a chance she might decide to part ways with you?" Elijah said, cocking a brow.

"Yes." Klaus said calmly.

Elijah stayed silent.

"You seem to have grown...accepting of other people's feelings." he said.

"It might just be her." Klaus commented matter of factly.

Elijah nodded. "It seems life still can be surprising."

Klaus didn't comment.

"Why are you staying here? Hoping Elena will choose you over the Salvatores? Or did you two already-"

"No." Elijah said, his voice stern.

"We didn't."

Klaus smiled, tilting his head to the side as he smirked. "Well, you never know. I mean she did leave with you...I was wondering why that happened in the first place."

Elijah's eyes grew dark. "I don't wish to speak about her right now Klaus."

"Did you compel her then?" Klaus asked seemingly curious.

"I might have." Elijah hoped his brother would drop it but Klaus gazed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why would she come with you?"

"She was scared." Elijah said calmly, with his usual poker face.

"The curse hadn't broken." Klaus said. "It didn't work. Why would she-"

"Klaus, you killed her aunt. You killed her. She was afraid you'd kill her again. It's all very simple really. But seeing now you have neither a motive nor a-"

"It's true that I have no business with the doppelganger," Klaus cut in. "But I don't see why she would leave without her precious Salvatores."

"I already told you why."

"You told me she was scared because there was a possibility that I could harm her, and trust me I was going to. So she was right, I suppose." Klaus smiled fondly."But why would she leave them behind- that's what I don't understand."

"Surely to ensure their safety- from you." Elijah explained.

Klaus shrugged.

"And Katherine?" he asked. "Was she with you to help Elena hide from me?"

"I promised her I would make sure that you didn't get to them if she protected Elena."

"Good thinking." Klaus said lowering his eyes.

"You think I'm hiding something?" Elijah asked, his voice challenging now.

Klaus smiled sweetly. "Yes."

Elijah sighed with exasperation.

"Still like a child." He said. "also highly paranoid."

"With good reason, I'm sure you know." Klaus said approaching his brother. "I know you're hiding something and even though I may not be interested in Elena... or the curse... I don't like to be kept in the dark."

"Don't threaten me." Elijah said calmly, though his eyes spoke volumed.

Klaus chuckled. "I merely want to be as we were, brother. I'd like to eliminate every obstacle standing in our way to do so."

Elijah dropped his glass on the table behind him.

"Well, then it would be easier if you started with trusting me." He smiled slightly and started to leave.

"Elijah." Klaus called to him.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing."

* * *

><p>"Caroline, Caroline!"<p>

"What? Who?" Caroline jumped up from the bed. Where was Klaus?

"CAROLINE!"

"I'm coming!" Was that...?

She went to open the door and found Bonnie standing right in front of her.

"GOD DAMMIT CAROLINE!" Bonnie pulled Caroline to herself with such force Caroline felt dizzy.

"Huh. Uh. Hi?" she squeaked through her friends arms.

"I was so worried- we were so worried Caroline!" Bonnie hugged her tightly and then took a step back to look at her friend. "Matt is on his way, he'll be here soon. Thank God you're here!" Bonnie hugged her again. "Do you know how long we looked for you?"

"I wasn't-...I was abducted?" She tried to make sure Bonnie knew she had a good excuse. It wasn't like she'd gone away for a little trip on her own.

"I know...I'm so sorry." Bonnie looked at her as if she was making sure she was okay.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything? Elena said he brought you here and he found her. What's he doing?"

Caroline took a deep breath though she didn't really need one.

"How much did Elena tell you?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing that made much sense." Bonnie said with a little frown.

Caroline nodded.

"It's not easy to explain." She began. She had to begin from somewhere.

"I'm not hurt." She said immediately knowing what Bonnie was thinking. "He didn't. I mean he did in the beginning but not really."

This was beyond not being easy.

She huffed. "Let's sit." She said to her friend who eyed her suspiciously.

"And I'm not compelled." She added qucikly.

Bonnie didn't seem so convinced.

"Please sit." Caroline said again, pulling her friend by the hand and leading her to her bed.

When Bonnie sat down Caroline hoped for the courage and strength she knew she needed.

"I'm in love with him." She blurted out.

Not the best beginning.

Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I know." Caroline began, her voice shaky. "I know. It sounds impossible, crazy, weird-"

"wrong." Bonnie said.

Caroline stayed still for a second before she continued. "Bonnie, things changed."

"How is that possible Caroline?" Bonnie's voice was so full of disgust Caroline herself felt sick.

"I..."

This wasn't going the way she hoped it would. But she actually knew this would be the exact reaction she would get. Elena had been confused and surprised and happy to see her alive so she hadn't really had time to judge her. But Bonnie...even though she seemed more than happy to have her friend back, she also had the reasoning to judge her on the spot...which...made perfect sense considering she would act the same way if she was in her place.

"I know it sounds that way." Caroline said, her voice calmer, and her eyes not meeting her friend's.

"It's confusing." She said. "I mean...all I know is that he's not here to hurt anyone." Caroline looked up. "He just wants to be with me."

Bonnie shook her head. "Caroline...I don't think-"

"You don't know!" Caroline said. "Bonnie, he's been...we've been together for a year now and I think from the beginning I loved him as much as I hated him and... and I hated him even more so because of that." She let out a nervous laugh. "And none of that makes sense. I know."

"He must have compelled you Caroline. You would never do this." Bonnie looked at her incredulously. "He killed_ Jenna_." She said with a whisper.

"I know!" Caroline said, tears welling in her eyes. "I hated him for that. But he's not the same man Bonnie. Damon killed, Stefan killed, for God's sake even I killed someone! But none of that matters? Just Klaus...things are different with him. I can't help it and I'm-."

Bonnie shook her head. "Caroline...maybe you just need some time. I heard this can happen to people when they're-"

"This is not like the Stockholm Syndrome okay?" Caroline said. "It's not..."

"What you feel can't be love, it might be temporary madness or maybe you're just confused."

"Bonnie."

"Caroline this is not okay."

"Bonnie...I'm really happy to see you. God knows I've missed you and after this happened the first thing that came to my mind was how wrong it was supposed to feel... because of the things he did and I thought about how you guys would never approve of such a thing and I hated myself for a long time before I accepted that I had feelings for him...So this has been as hard as it is and...to be honest, I just want to feel this way. I want to be with him. I feel things with him that I've never felt with anyone else and even if it's really really wrong and I'm really deluded...I really ... I just really don't want to argue right now."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She nodded. "Alright." She said getting up. "I'll see you later Caroline."

Caroline nodded, playing with her hands.

Bonnie turned to her after she opened the door.

"We still don't know where Tyler is." She said. "I couldn't locate him after he went to look for you."

Caroline felt her heart sink.

She swallowed.

Of course.

The guilt.

She nodded. "I know." She said.

Bonnie looked at her, searching her face.

"You knew he was lost?"

"My mom told me." Caroline's voice was small. She felt like dying again.

Bonnie nodded, though her eyes lingered on Caroline's face as if she already knew. Did she know?

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Caroline said. "Later."

After the door closed, Caroline sat on her bed. Looked up at her ceiling and felt her heart break in two.

She _sank her face in her hands._

"_Love?"_

Klaus gently moved in close to her. The window was open. "I saw Bonnie leave." He said. "Did you argue?"

Caroline nodded.

Klaus pulled her in his arms.

"About me?"

Caroline nodded again.

"I'm sorry love." Klaus said softly.

"It's not going to be easy. I knew it." Caroline said.

"Well, we're not here to have their blessings Caroline." He said, holding her chin and looking into her eyes. "We're here because you needed to come home. Whatever you decide, please make it your own."

Caroline gazed into his eyes and saw how genuine he was.

"I will never hurt you. You know that?" he asked.

Caroline nodded slowly. She knew that but still the softness in his voice, his eyes and the way he held her caught her off guard.

"I love you." He said softly. "I love you." He repeated. "I want to travel the world with you. Be there by your side as you explore everything I've seen before. To guide you, hold your hand and withness the light in your eyes as you find beauty in all the worthwhile gifts spread around the world."

Caroline smiled.

"To see you smile like this, to see you sigh with happiness is all I desire. You make me happy. You reconciled me with the emotions I had long forgotten. You became my companion. The only companion I ever truly needed. I am never alone with you."

Caroline looked at him in amazement. Klaus caressed the side of her face. "I want to walk with you. And if...if I'm lucky enough to have you by my side, I will cherish you as I now try to do. If you choose to-..." he sighed as if the thought was troubling and too much to handle. "If you choose to walk away from me, I won't bother you again. I will fight for you if you love me. But if my presence will cause you trouble, like it's been doing for some time now..." he smiled slowly. "I will leave you alone as you wish."

"Shut up." Caroline said.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Caroline repeated and pulled him to her, nuzzling in his neck. "Please...don't say goodbye yet. We're not saying goodbye."

Klaus nodded as he caressed the top of her hair, gently letting the curls run through his fingers. They were soft, golden, beautiful...like her.

Caroline swallowed and brushed her lips along his collarbone. Klaus moved in to catch her lips with his. He captured them in a soft, captivating kiss and drew a sigh from her in return.

Caroline moaned and nibbled on his bottom lip as she shifted towards his lap and pulled him closer to her. Klaus turned and brought his arms around her small waist as she straddled him. He gently laid her down and started placing lingering, soft kisses along her neck. Caroline gasped and called his name.

"Please..."

"Hold on beautiful." Klaus said assuringly and kept kissing her neck and the top of her breasts through her thin shirt which she had nothing underneath. He pulled it lower and Caroline smiled when he placed a hot kiss on her right breast, right on her soft nipple that came to life with his kiss.

He smiled and licked it, gently toying with her other breast in the meanwhile.

"Don't...stop teasing." Caroline protested, running her hands through his hair.

"Don't stop teasing?" Klaus smiled wickedly. "Your wish is my command." He nipped on the pink flesh, giving it another teasing lick and gently caressing the other one. Caroline gasped.

"_Prick_." She said with a frown.

"Is that a command or...?" Klaus grinned as he stopped to look at her face. She pulled at his hair.

"_Fuck me_."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I just might."

Caroline chuckled as his face leveled with hers. "You have quite a mouth on you." He muttered as he gazed at her with a dark expression.

"You'd know." She smiled teasingly.

Klaus pressed against her and kissed her roughly this time, his tongue breaking in and doing it's own exploration in her mouth.

"I just love the way you taste." He muttered.

"Don't. Talk." Caroline said pulling her shirt off and then she brought his mouth to hers and sucked his tongue in her mouth.

Klaus kissed her deeply ad he pulled at her pajama bottoms and in a second she was simply in her panties alone.

"Take them of." He said. She wiggled her hips, smiling at him."

"Alright." He said simply before he pulled at the thin fabric and tore it apart.

"Fuck." Caroline swore. "Keep up with the curse words and you'll be begging me to stop."

"I can't imagine that." Caroline giggled. Klaus shook his head.

"Oh you're in trouble missy."

"You're all talk." Caroline mocked, her eyes lighting up playfully.

Klaus sighed and pushed his fingers inside her. Caroline trembled. "Oh."

"I'm not going to tease anymore." Klaus whispered to her ear. "I hope you're ready my love."

"I am." Caroline said, panting already. "Come on. Get to it."

Klaus grinned and moved his fingers for a few seconds inside her before replacing them with his cock. He slammed inside her and let out a throathy groan when she immediately tightened around him.

"Oh, god." She said.

Klaus didn't move for a second as he watched her face, her eyes were closed and her lips trembled. She looked perfect.

He slammed in again and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"_Yes."_ She moaned. "_More_."

Klaus pushed in again, and again, focusing on her face and the way she felt. So warm, so close, so soft.

His thrusts took her mind of everything but him. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek when he sank his face in her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Caroline..."

"Klaus." A plea on her lips.

Another long, hard thrust hit her sweet spot and made her scream.

"Oh god, yes." Caroline met his thrusts and pulled him closer to her,

"Oh, don't you dare stop." She held on to him as he went deeper. She tightened her muscles instinctively, wanting to keep him there.

"Love,... -not fair." Klaus muttered through his teeth, his hot breath on her neck.

"Stay there." Caroline loved the feeling of him so deep inside her.

She slowly relaxed her muscles and moved against him, he groaned. "...Caroline..._don't-_"

"Harder." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled back a little before he pushed inside her again, filling her to the tilt. She cried out loud.

"Like this?" Klaus kept going harder, pushing deeper inside her with long, slick thrusts. Caroline couldn't even make a sound, overwhelmed with the fullness, with his pace and the way he pushed her beyond her limits.

She felt like crying, her heart was on the brim of bursting.

She couldn't even scream.

Klaus thrusted again and again, moaning and whimpering against her skin, prasing her, telling her the sexiest things she'd ever heard, making her feel perfect, happy, whole.

Caroline felt the sweet pleasure building, stronger by the second so she held on to him and cried, taking him in as deep as she could, trusting him to take care of her when she came down and apart. Klaus kissed her lips and kept moaning into her mouth, fucking her deeper and harder. They both moved in unison, their voices and moans mingling with one another, creating the perfect rhythm.

Caroline felt herself exploding with delightful bliss, a hoarse cry left her swollen lips and she came around Klaus' cock. Feeling her shake and tremble uncontrollably he found himself slipping away and came inside her as he kept pounding harder and he let our a croaked groan himself.

Her sweetness enrupted him, wrapped him like a blanket.

He cursed. "Fuck."

Caroline nodded as she panted. "I'll say."

Klaus placed a passionate kiss on her lips and pulled her to his side as he turned to lay on his back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm in one piece,...I guess." Caroline said, her eyes still closed.

Klaus looked at her. "You are."

"Good." She said. "That's good."

Klaus smiled. "Come here."

Caroline nuzzled against his chest.

She made an appreciative sound.

Klaus chuckled. "Back at yourself."

"You're not staying away from me from now on." Caroline said softly.

Klaus smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed this one._

_Reviews mean someone cares for this story and I really appreciate them. So please tell me if you like this._


	21. The Invitation

"Is this what you think I want?" Caroline laughed as she held up the dress he'd given her. "This is for little girls."

"Why love, what's wrong with it?" Klaus frowned as he raised himself up on his elbows.

"It's fluffy. Fluffy and pink and lacey and –fluffy. Not to mention-"

"Fluffy?" Klaus smiled. "It suits you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus gave a hearty laugh.

"Adorable."

"Shut up." Caroline bit back her smile. "I can't do this."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow as he slightly tilted his head and sat up on the bed.

"It's just a party. My brother wants to do this to clear the air between everyone."

"It's not your idea then?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus laughed. "No. He wants to make up with the Salvatores and to assure them I'm safe to be around I suppose."

Caroline let out a cheerful laughter.

"That y-you're safe t-to be around-" she bursted into another laughter.

Klaus smiled as he nodded slowly.

"That's gold." Caroline chuckled a bit more as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She held up the arm of the pink, long dress which was almost completely covered with lace.

"Lacey and _fluffy_." She muttered.

"You want me to take it back to the store?" Klaus eyed her.

Caroline glared at him. "Don't you dare...I...can get used to it."

Klaus shook his head as he laughed.

"I knew it, love." He walked up to her and pulled her back closer to his chest and swayed a bit.

"You love it. You'll look adorable." He grinned.

"Stop that." Caroline wiggled in his arms and he laughed again as he moved in to whisper in her ear.

"Beautiful..."

Caroline closed her eyes slowly and sighed.

"Such a temptress."

Caroline grinned.

"Get out."

Klaus chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up."

"I can find my way to your house, thank you." Caroline smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll pick you up." Klaus smiled back.

"Whatever." Caroline turned away to hang the dress.

She heard Klaus say. "Just because you're nervous to officially meet my brother."

"You—." Caroline threw the hairbrush she'd just picked up.

She heard Klaus laugh as he disappeared.

She turned away with a soft smile on her lips and rolled her eyes. "I'm. not . nervous.— not at all." she said to her reflection.

"Not a bit." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. She only needed to figure out how to tell her mom and dad.

* * *

><p>"What're you trying to say, Caroline? He's here? Why didn't I know about this?"<p>

"Mom, this isn't easy to explain so just don't jump to conclusions okay?" Caroline put her hand on her mother's knee to keep her still, Liz Forbes calmed down slighlty and stared into her daughters' eyes. "Klaus is here because I want him here."

"What are you saying?"

"He saved my life." Caroline said softly.

"What?"

"I was...I tried to kill myself while we were...when I was with him. This was before we got...involved." She said slowly as she watched her mother's reaction. Mom...Tyler died because he came to save me. He was attacked by a crazy pack of hybrids. Something went wrong with their transformation and...they killed him. Klaus didn't know he was there. He didn't—but I did blame him for a long time. Not nearly as much as I blamed myself...but still."

"Oh, Caroline..." Liz Forbes moved to embrace her daughter but Caroline stood still.

"Mom, please listen..."

Liz nodded.

Caroline looked at her hands.

"After Tyler died, he didn't push me to do anything I didn't already wanted to do. He left me alone. I had so many chances to run and I wasn't scared of him like before. I'd seen him, what he was really like. I knew that even if he came after me...it wasn't the same between us. It just took me so much time to admit that to myself and it's so hard to explain all that happened to you because mom it's not easy. It's just not what you think. I refused to drink blood for some time and I knowingly put myself in danger so many times...He saved me each time and eventually he gave me the choice to turn back home because he could see how much...it hurt me to know I was to blame for Tyler's death."

"It wasn't your fault." Liz said quickly.

"Mom, I know that. I know it wasn't. I know it wasn't what Klaus planned or what I caused directly. But it happened because of me and it killed me. It still kills me."

Liz nodded slowly.

"Baby, your friends...they need to know the truth."

"They won't understand mom." Caroline felt the tears suddenly flowing down her face, "They will blame me, they'll blame Klaus."

"Honey..." Liz Forbes gently lifted up her daughter's face to look at her own.

"Klaus is hardly innocent. Now, I want to believe you and I know you're a smart girl. But he's smarter. What if he's manipulating you? What if he's playing? What if he knew?"

Caroline looked at her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he knew Tyler was there, maybe he didn't stop it because he knew you loved him."

"Mom...please stop talking." Caroline got up and turned around.

"Please, just consider—" Liz Forbes stood up.

"No!" Caroline yelled. "I already know the worst of him mom, but he wouldn't be able to look at me if he'd done such a thing. He loves me."

Liz shook her head, her face was pained.

"I hope to God you're right, Caroline." She said slowly. "But remember," She looked into daughter's eyes. "This man abducted you, kept you away from home for a year, tried to kill your friends, killed Jenna...he's capable of anything. Just because he says he loves you doesn't mean—"

Caroline closed her eyes. "Mom, please. He changed."

"So he doesn't drink from humans?" Her mom challenged.

Caroline sighed. "Not like before."

Liz cocked an eyebrow.

"He doesn't kill them, I mean... Damon drinks from humans but you two are buddies." Caroline pointed.

Liz sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't know what you want me to say Caroline. I will stand by you through anything but I can't help but wondering just how much he's supposed to have changed and what happens if you end things? How do you know he won't hurt you?"

"He would never—"

"Your dad won't like this."

"You mean the guy who tried to kill me when he learned I was a vampire? Even _he_ hurt me, mom. So trusting Klaus isn't really an issue and also I can do without the approval of the man who decided to actually be there for me only when I was lost."

Liz was silent for a few seconds before she spoke. "We died everyday while you were gone."

Caroline's face softened when she saw her mother's pained expression.

"I know." She said softly. "But as long as you trust me to handle it, it'll be fine. "

* * *

><p>"'<em>The Mikaelsons invite you to' <em>—you're kidding me." Damon looked at Klaus. "You're inviting us to a party?"

Klaus smiled. "I know...But considering your girlfriend—" he looked at Stefan and then back at Damon. "—stayed with Elijah for the better part of the last year I'd say it could be enlightening for the two of you. And between us girls, I belive that's Elijah's goal as well."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"Why did you bring it yourself? Ran out of slaves to do your chores?" Damon smiled.

Klaus shook his head. "No, just decided it'd be better to tell you face to face that I don't want you around Caroline."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Damon grinned. "Why? Jealous because we had a fling before you came to town? Relax, it was nothing serious. Just a couple of kids having _fun_."

Klaus stared at him with a deadly smirk playing at his lips. "Oh I know all about the fun you had. I just don't like it when the woman I love is threatened by incompetent bullies."

Damon pretended to be shocked. "I still have a lot to learn. Also... I wouldn't hurt her. Much."

Klaus was right infront of him, looking directly into his eyes.

"No, you _wouldn't, _and trust me, I know the full length of your history and how you were vile enough to keep her in your bed by compulsion." He hissed through his teeth. His eyes were sparkling with a deathly glim.

Damon puffed. "_Like_ _you never did that_."

"_Never_, actually." Klaus said, tilting his head. "Never needed to." He squinted.

Damon squinted back.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Will you two boyfriends drop it? We get the message Klaus. Staying away from Caroline."

"Nice to know, this way I won't have to kill the two of you. For some otherworldy reason she's quick to forgive those who wronged her, including me," he said grimly. "But I'm not like her in that aspect." He turned to look at Stefan. "I assume you know."

"Oh, I do." Stefan confirmed.

"Good. Very well then. I'll be off now." Klaus smiled and walked away.

Damon turned to his brother.

"I still don't wanna go and I still think we should compel Elena to tell us what really happened." Damon said to Stefan.

"Elena's hiding something to keep us safe and that's all I know."

"And you trust her decision?"

"What other chance to I have, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, tie her up, make her say it."

"Whatever she knows, for whatever reason she left with Elijah it's because she didn't want to risk our lives. It's something Klaus doesn't know, yet ."

"And Caroline?" Damon asked.

"I think she's kept in the dark just like us."

"That explains it."

"One thing we know, Klaus doesn't seem to care about making hybrids anymore."

"That's because killing Elena didn't work, remember? The question is why doesn't he try again?"

"No, there's something else. Something which must be far more horrible than death for Elena. I know her, she wouldn't run otherwise. Anyway she's safe for now considering how Klaus seems to care about what Caroline thinks. As long as he wants to keep her happy he wouldn't try to hurt Elena."

"Or us, like he says but...these are all assumptions, brother."

"I know..." Stefan nodded. "The Klaus I know wouldn't care as long as he found a way."

"Yup, just because he's distracted by barbie doesn't mean he's forgotten all about his plans."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I come up with something. "

"Yeah, think as you dress up. We should keep the original brothers happy." Stefan threw a silver tie to his brother.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Screw them. You think Elena's coming?"

"Jeremy said she's resting and as far as he knows she's not invited to any parties."

"Great." Damon sighed. "Nice way to avoid choosing a date for the party."

Stefan ignored his brother's remark as he started to leave the room. " Shut up and get dressed."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Enjoy and please tell me if you liked it, I really care about and want to know your opinions on the story. Remember, reviews are Klaroline kisses._


	22. Trust

_**A/N:**__ Hey there! I know it's been a year and I'm truly sorry for making you guys wait but it's been kind of hell for me. I had no intention of abandoning this story but it was hard to be inspired for it considering what TVD did with my babies. All the same, I'm updating and I will do my best to continue and finish it no matter how busy life may get. I also want to thank those of you who waited patiently. Bless your hearts =) I was worried you wouldn't like what I'd planned though so I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>A small recap of what happened before for the people who have a hard time remembering:<strong>

Klaus took Caroline with him against her will. His attempts to make more hybrids failed they spent some time together on the road as everyone in Mystic Falls were looking for them. Tyler was killed by Klaus' murderous hybrid-monsters who couldn't complete the transition.

As they went though all this Klaus fell in love with Caroline and offered to take her back to Mystic Falls so she could choose her own path. Caroline spent some time fighting her feelings but in the end she admitted she was in denial and she actually returned Klaus' feelings (Hurrah).

But when they returned to MF it turned out that Elena was also missing. Everyone blamed Klaus so Caroline asked him to find her friend. Klaus found out that Elijah was in fact hiding Elena (along with Katherine) and he brought them back to MF but compelled Katherine to get lost. He's been suspecting Elena and Elijah are hiding something from him and he's trying to figure out their secret while Caroline is trying to fight against her friends and family who are still not sure about her relationship with Klaus.

The last chapter ended with the Mikaelsons (Klaus and Elijah) throwing a small party and inviting the Salvatores.

So we begin.

* * *

><p>Elena walked around the house. Her house. Yet she was feeling disoriented. She'd already came into the kitchen two times before without doing anything and going back upstairs.<p>

"This doesn't feel right."

"What?" Jeremy asked. He'd been watching his sister's odd behaviors all morning.

"I..." She turned back to look at him. "Are you keeping an eye on me?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answered as if the answer was obvious.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked without thinking.

Jeremy smiled and looked at her pointedly. "That's the first thing you want to ask me? You've been gone so long, Elena."

"I know, I know. But it's just... Jeremy, there are so many things you don't know. Important things." Elena spoke with so much fear Jeremy instantly walked up to her.

"It's alright, Elena. I'm here. You can tell me."

Elena hesitated. "I..."

"Go ahead, love. Tell us what's on your mind."

Elena jumped when she heard Klaus' soft voice behind her, it was coated with fake kindness.

"Klaus."

"We didn't exactly get to have a heart to heart, now, did we? I am quite offended you didn't come to me to explain yourself." Klaus smiled.

Jeremy moved in front of Elena and stood up straight.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Calm down, mate." Klaus frowned, walking towards him. There was barely a feet between them now.

Jeremy looked at Elena.

"I thought Elijah said you were safe from him?"

"Of course she is." Klaus said jovialy, looking at Jeremy.

"Now that our circumstances have changed greatly. But you must know, I don't do all that 'forgive and forget' thing you lot are so keen on."

"But Caroline said..." Elena began to speak.

Klaus' features softened, he looked down. "Caroline... right. She knows I won't _hurt _you" Klaus looked at Elena and Jeremy. "or anyone she loves..." he drifted off as if it was a pity he wasn't allowed to do that. "All the same," he added. "You and I have much to catch up on."

Jeremy looked at her sister and then back at Klaus. "Like what?"

"None of your concern, little Gilbert." Klaus smiled a little. "Your sister knows exactly what I'm talking about."

When Elena swallowed, Klaus' smile widened, happy to have his suspicions confirmed. "We have time." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So you're not going to the Mikealson ball?" Caroline was calling now.<p>

Elena tried to sound normal. "Uh, no. I wasn't exactly invited anyway."

"Huh?" Caroline sounded incredulous. "The least they could do after terrorizing you -and me for that matter- was invite you to a party. Where is his manners?" She huffed, obviously talking about Klaus.

Elena laughed. "Caroline-"

"I'll call him and-"

"You really don't need to. I am not-" she sighed, "well, I'm not exactly unhappy about it."

Caroline paused, "You're right." She sighed. "I know you're still afraid of him. But he's changed, Elena."

"Yeah..." Elena asnwered a little too quickly. "I know that. I mean...he didn't try to kill me yet," she offered.

Caroline couldn't laugh but tried to smile a little. "I am sorry." she said into the phone. "I'm so sorry for all you went through. I want to speak to you and tell you everything. Then you'll understand. I mean...even I don't always understand how we ended up like this. But I-" She was babbling.

"I know..." Elena said, trying to comfort her. "We'll talk."

* * *

><p>"Klaus!"<p>

Caroline walked into the mansion.

"Klaus!"

She stood and waited in the hall.

"I thought_ I_ was picking you up, love?" Klaus said as he came downstairs.

Caroline turned to her. "I...I want to talk to you first."

Klaus looked at her as he drew near. "I'm listening."

Caroline nodded before hestitating for a second. Then she looked around. "I thought you were getting ready for the party but seems like you're already finished?"

"Of course. You just missed Elijah. He was just done with the place and started complaining about having to pick up my suit." He smiled, his dimples showing. "You know how good I'm at parties."

"Tell me about it." She nodded forcing a smile, he knew that she was envious of his party throwing skills. At least now she knew his brother was just as equally talented. The originals were natural party planners. She'd laugh if she wasn't busy being frustrated.

"What is it?" Klaus searched her face.

Caroline looked around as she hesitated. "Klaus I... I can't do this." she blurted out suddenly, dropping her arms to her sides.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. "What do you mean?"

"This." Caroline turned around and Klaus felt dizzy for a second. He went towards her and gently held her by the shoulders. "Caroline, will you hold still and tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't face them." Caroline said desperately. He frowned.

He waited a second before he spoke. "You mean your friends?" He asked, knowing all too well what she was talking about now.

Caroline nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Klaus sighed slowly. "Did someone tell you something?"

"Other than how you are an evil bastard and I'm probably compelled? No." She said.

Klaus rubbed his forehead. "It's just that we already spoke about this." He pointed out. "And you were fine this morning."

"Yes. But then my mom came and... you should have seen her face when she heard I was coming to the party. But that's not all. I mean..."

Caroline looked down. "I talked to Elena."

Klaus looked at her, waiting.

"But she was so understanding and sweet. And then she _kindly _implied how she doesn't want to be around you. I just... Mom and Bonnie already stay away from me as if I'm some kind of Klaus minion."

Klaus laughed at that. "That is not exactly a wrong assumption though."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Shut up," She said pointing a finger at him, resisting the urge to reach out and kiss him.

Then she looked at her hands and her expression changed again. "It's just that Elena didn't say a bad thing, you know. The others...I could fight them for you. I could tell them they were wrong. I could tell them we loved each other no matter how horrible-"

Klaus waited.

"But she... didn't say a thing." Caroline sounded ashamed. "She is scared of you to death. oh-" she laughed nervously, "I mean that's understandable. Afterall, you_ did_ kill her once." She reminded.

Klaus looked up to the ceiling as if there could be some kind of appropriate reaction guideline written over it. Then he looked back at Caroline, waiting for her to finish.

"But I can't fight her because she doesn't... she doesn't even try to blame me. Even though she was the one who spent the last year running and hiding from you."

Klaus stood still for a second before he nodded slowly.

"I understand why you'd feel uncomfortable with that."

"Do you?" Caroline asked, looking at him.

Klaus sighed. "I did go to her today to tell her we needed to talk."

"What?" Caroline sounded angry.

"You know I was the one to get her back here, don't you love? With your request, that is. I had no motives to even think about her let alone hunt her down. Every plan I could ever have involving her was completely erased from my mind since I've had you by my side. Don't you know that?"

Caroline was taken aback. She _did_ know that. She opened her mouth but before she could speak Klaus continued. "Also she knows I wasn't going to hurt her."

Caroline shook her head. "But you promised me you would _stay away _from her from now on."

"And I will. After I speak to her."

"About what?" Caroline demanded.

"About why she felt the need to run away in the first place. Why she was with my brother and what they're hiding from me."

Caroline swallowed. "You think there's something Elijah didn't tell you?"

Klaus closed his eyes, "I don't know. I've been suspecting it, with good reason. And Elena did confirm my suspicions."

Caroline waited for him to explain.

"I didn't want to mention this to you." Klaus said instead.

"Why not?" Caroline's eyes were blazing.

Klaus gazed at her. "Because...it's not something for you to concern yourself with."

"Is that why she's scared to be around you?"

"You just said yourself that she's scared of me because of _me._ She doesn't really need any other reason now, does she?"

Caroline swallowed. "What did you mean by her confirming your suspicions? What did you do?"

Klaus was offended. "I told you, I didn't hurt her. I didn't even threaten her, actually." he said casually.

"You want a medal for that?" Caroline spat.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "We are arguing about nonsense, love. Can we just stop it now?"

"Just tell me how she-"

"She is hiding something from me. I don't know why else she would run away when we both knew killing her wouldn't get me what I wanted."

"You told me yourself you had plans to take her and find out how to make more hybrids, remember?" Caroline reminded. "You weren't done with her."

"That was... we are not fighting about this." Klaus said.

"We are talking." Caroline looked straight into his eyes. "Tell me."

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell. You better go and get ready for the party now."

"I'm not coming to your party if you don't tell me what you know- or what you think you know." Caroline crossed her arms.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes with exhaustion. "We're_ not _fighting about this." He repeated as if it was an affirmation to make Caroline suddenly smile and go back to her house to get ready for the party. But when he opened his eyes she was still staring into them, just as furious.

"How can I tell you something I don't even know?" Klaus tried to reason with her.

"Tell me what you think they're hiding. I have the right to know."

"This is about me." Klaus said.

"It's also about my best friend!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust me?"

Caroline shook her head. "_No_-no. Mister, you don't get to play that card. You know just _how much _I trust you. That's exactly why I want you to tell me what you're thinking instead of plotting and ruining everything!"

Klaus looked at her as if he'd been slapped. "...You think I'll ruin everything?"

Caroline froze. "...You know..." She spoke slowly. "I meant..."

"You think I'll ruin what we have by doing something_ stupid_." Klaus said, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Caroline shook her head. "No. I'm just worried. Klaus... I... The reason I came here-"

"You came here to tell me you were afraid to face them. Matt's in town, I hear. I can't even imagine how hard it would be to tell him his friend is dead and you're sleeping with his killer and Jenna's for that matter, oh- not to forget Elena."

Caroline gasped.

"Don't be cruel." She said through her teeth. "Don't."

Klaus wanted to stop talking and take back the last two minutes between them but he couldn't help the resentment rising inside him. He knew he had no right to blame her since all of it was true. But he was trying, wasn't he? That _**had to**_ count. He bit his tongue to keep from saying something that would hurt her more. He was not going to sabotage what they had by pushing her away just because he was angry. Caroline was looking at him as if she was worried he'd break. Wasn't that ironic? He smiled a little. But his face had nothing but sadness written all over it.

"I told you I didn't want to argue." He said finally, breaking the silence.

"I'll go get ready for the party." Caroline said as she turned to go.

Klaus hated how small her voice was. He wanted to tell her it didn't matter. The party, Elena, the rest of them. He just wanted her with him. That the party was just to trick the Salvatores into spilling what they knew about Elena's secret. But he didn't really want to tell her that. He knew that she would frown and worry and tell him to stop bothering them and just let it be. Tell him he had no way of creating more hybrids and accept it. And even if he had, he didn't really want them anymore, did he?

But he couldn't tell her how conflicted he was. Why he had to know.

He couldn't tell her was because he was afraid she'd think...

What would she think? He could already hear it in his mind:

_You're still thinking of your hrybrids, even though that's how you messed up everything in the first place._

Yes, he didn't want to confess that he thought Elena knew a way to do it. He even had a hard time admitting that possibility to himself. Whatever it was, it was why his own brother was protecting her from Klaus. He wanted to pretend that it was just him hating to lose control and being left in the dark. But he _wanted _to know how.

He also knew it meant Caroline would be angry with him and most of all disappointed. He didn't know how to handle someone being disappointed in him, again. That was the feeling, the miserable helplessness he constantly lived with while he was human. He'd promised Caroline that he was done with hybrids, hadn't he? Even though it was before he was aware of the secret shared between Elena and his brother. Before he thought it was possible, afterall.

The question was eating him up; just the existence of it was enough if not the desire to know the answer. To know that he was so close to a resolution but he failed could drive him mad.

But then again, he had Caroline who had made everything else look so trivial. The hunger for power, the need to have an army of his own kind had seemed ridiculous when he was around her. He didn't need any of that when she was with him.

Still, he couldn't help wanting to know if there was a way.

He needed to know what Elena was hiding.

He just didn't want Caroline to know what he would do with that information.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Please don't kill me. I know it's angsty (and kind of a cliffhanger) but it's all because they are fighting who they are, what they want and what the people they care about want (in Klaus' case, it's only himself and Caroline though) I didn't even plan for them to have an actual argument but the pressure was getting too much for Caroline even though she wanted to pretend otherwise and Klaus is fighting the urge to be a power hungry control freak and there's quite a bit of temptation. He's still fighting who he was before Caroline changed some things for him. His whole personality and his need for power didn't completely disappear. Also thinking that he was kept in the dark, manipulated and fooled frustrates him greatly because of this._

_You can ask me if you have any other questions. Here or on my tumblr (linked to on my profile)_

_By the way, there was something wrong with the order of previous chapters but the site didn't let me fix them without re-uploading so you might have gotten alerts for the old chapters as well. Sorry about that. =) I've fixed it and edited some chapters together so it will seem like there are less chapters but it's all there as longer chapters.  
><em>

_**I also put up download links on my profile in case anyone wanted to save it and read it offline.** You can find links for both pdf and doc files there. I will update them as I update the next chapters._

__Please review so I know there are still (hopefully) people who like this story?__


	23. Promises

_ (Mystic Grill)_

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Your face says something entirely different, blondie."

Caroline glared at Damon as he walked over to the bar.

"Honestly, you're the last person I want to talk to about this."

Damon closed his eyes as he sighed and sat next to her.

Caroline frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Chatting you up."

"Stop. Go away."

"Come on, care bear, I'm just being friendly here. Tell me all about your psycho boyfriend's plans please?"

Caroline turned to glare at him again. Damon tilted his head, pouting.

"I said I didn't want to talk about him."

"No, you said you didn't want to talk about 'it', which by the way, now I know that meant _Klaus._ So... spill it."

Caroline sighed. "You really don't know what 'no' means, do you?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at the sad tone of her voice.

"That's what I've been told."

"I am exhausted." Caroline said as she looked away, she was speaking more to herself than him. "It's just... You know, we didn't plan any of this... So how am I supposed to know what to do? How to convince people? How to convince Klaus? How to convince myself?"

Damon frowned. "What are we talking about exactly?"

"Us." Caroline looked at him. "Klaus and me."

"Yeah. That is a thing." Damon nodded.

"Yeah. That is a thing." Caroline nodded back.

_Two__ hours later_

"So... what is he planning to do with Elena?"

"I have no idea. He says nothing. He just thinks she's hiding something and that bothers him. But he won't hurt her."

"No?" Damon looked at her.

"No. He wouldn't." Caroline rested her face on her elbow. "He won't. He only cares about me."

Damon looked sympathetic for a second. "Let's hope so." He started to turn but then he stopped.

"You know what, I don't know how you managed to talk to me about your relationship with vampire Ken for two hours straight but... if you really believe him... then don't push him away. If he's serious about this, you'll do best to stay by his side to remind him what's more important."

Caroline looked at him with surprise and said nothing as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt the breeze on her face as she walked out of the Grill, it was dark and she remembered there was a party somewhere she needed to go to, though she didn't feel like going.<p>

"Are you done, love?"

Caroline turned to the voice greeting her in the dark.

"Klaus?"

"You seem to be a little intoxicated."

"A little?" Caroline laughed. "That is so nice of you to notice."

Klaus walked over slowly as she looked everywhere but him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft, tentative.

Caroline nodded and swallowed a hollow lump in her throat.

Klaus slowly reached for her and she raised her eyes to meet his. He took her in his arms, buried his face in her neck and softly inhaled. She closed her eyes and let him pull her closer.

"Aren't we late to the party?" She whispered when she could find her voice. As he pulled back to look at him she felt herself shiver under his touch. Klaus' eyes darkened to her reaction. "We can choose not to go," he offered.

Caroline needed to hear that. She considered for a moment. Then she reached for him and gently kissed him. Klaus sighed and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. He sucked on her lower lip, making her moan and her knees tremble.

She swallowed and put her hands on his chest. "We should go."

Klaus licked his lips and pulled back, looking around. "Yes." The moment of silence between them reassured her that he also felt as wounded and comforted at the same time as she was. They stood there for a second, deciding what to do.

Then Klaus turned to her and reached for her hand. "I think... it was a mistake to come here."

Caroline's eyes widened, '_No_' she thought with panic but she was too stunned to speak. After a moment she collected herself and asked, "What?"

Klaus gently patted her hands as he warmed them in his. "It was a mistake coming here, Caroline. I should have just taken you away when I had the chance and never let us return to this place."

Caroline sighed with relief. And after a moment she pushed him with frustration. "God damn you!You almost gave me a heart attack and I am already dead!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and then laughed. "What? You thought I meant coming here with you? No chance, sweetheart. I am talking about what being here is doing to us."

Caroline felt herself nodding even though she had complicated feelings about it.

"I know," she said softly. "But it's about our choices." She said looking at him pointedly. "It's about what you choose to do."

Klaus looked into her eyes and he swallowed silently. "You might be right." He said. "I know. That's why I am suggesting to leave."

"You mean you can't control yourself with Elena?"

Klaus frowned. "What I mean, my love..." he looked at her. "I have different urges when I am around people," he said matter of factly. "I need to control them. You know that. I am the alpha. I can't help it."

"That's not true." Caroline said, taking his face in her hands. "You can't say it's out of your control, just leave it behind. Let it go. Forget about the curse, forget about hybrids, forget about Elena. And we don't have to leave."

Klaus seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Caroline, as long as we are here, it will bother me. Knowing they were hiding something from me, knowing there is a way for me to make hybrids, not to be alone-"

"You're not alone though." Caroline blurted out.

"Not forever." Klaus said, fear showing in his eyes.

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head incredulously, "Seriously? Nothing is forever, Klaus. You want me to tell you there is no way something bad will happen or that we'll never fall apart? I have no intention to be away from you, but I can't see the future, I can't. I am not indestructible like you. But the same thing goes for your _hybrids_. If you are so afraid of being alone, you should be worried about your relationship with your brother first."

Klaus looked at her, saying nothing.

"Now are we gonna go to that stupid ball or party or whatever the hell it is?"

"Well it will be quite awkward." Klaus pointed out.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What isn't? If it makes you miserable... we can run away again. Because a part of me agrees that it would be easier. But not really my style. Or yours, for that matter."

"True." Klaus nodded. "But my pride isn't worth more to me than you."

"Then you'll have no problem controlling yourself." Caroline smiled sweetly. Klaus smirked. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I am just saying-"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Let's make a deal then, shall we?"

"What?" Caroline took a step back, folding her arms.

Klaus smirked, taking a step closer as she beamed at him playfully.

"I'll promise not to bother Elena."

Caroline frowned. "And?"

"And nothing. I won't bother her. But-"

"Oh here it comes..." Caroline nodded knowingly.

"I need to know the truth." Klaus said.

"And how will you do that even if there is a truth to speak of?" Caroline asked shaking her head.

Klaus simply stared at her.

"No." Caroline shook her head again. "No. no and no."

"I swear to you, Caroline."

"Then what is the point?"

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything, and I won't help you get that kind of information when my friend fears for her life. I will never betray her."

Klaus looked away. "Then I'll have to find out by myself."

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH THIS?" Caroline yelled despite herself. "What if you have to kill her or - or do something completely horrible to get what you want? What if there is a way to make hybrids but it costs her life again? What will you do then?"

"Nothing. I made you a promise."

Caroline shrugged. "Then I simply see no reason to betray my best friend's trust. And even if there is a way, she wouldn't tell me. Even if she would, I wouldn't tell _you_."

Klaus nodded. "Great, then we're back to where we started. Should we leave town tonight? Tomorrow?"

"We are not going anywhere. If you hurt her, this is over."

"Don't say that."

"You just promised me!"

"Okay." Klaus took a step back, calming himself. He let out a heavy breath and slowly said the words. "I am letting this go. Happy now?"

"Seriously?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Klaus nodded. "Seriously." He said, imitating her tone.

Caroline took a step closer. "So it's over? No hybrid talk? No conspiracy theories? No stalking Elena?"

Klaus seemed to consider all of the conditions as he sucked in his lower lip and nodded slowly. "Yes. Until we leave this town, I shall manage."

"You're serious." Caroline smiled a little.

"Well, I'd like to think so." Klaus said smiling back with a tilt of his head.

Caroline licked her lips as she tried to hold back her laugh and looked away. "Okay. Good to know. But I'll be watching you."

Klaus smirked. "I'll take your word for it, love."

* * *

><p><em>(The Mikealson Mansion)<em>

Elijah opened the door and smiled warmly to Stefan who glared at him in return.

"Welcome, Stefan." He turned to see Damon. "And Damon, of course."

"Yeah, you look real happy to see us." Damon faked a smile as he stepped inside.

"Are we late? Is everyone gone already?"

There were several people inside but not the ones they expected to see.

"Where is your creepy brother?" Damon smiled sweetly.

Elijah looked at him with amusement, "He hasn't arrived yet. Come on in, get yourself a drink. You too, Stefan. We'll have more time to talk later."

"I am sure of that." Stefan's eyes searched for Elena.

"She won't be coming, not that I know of."

"Oh, and you would know." Damon said with a piercing glare. Stefan was also silently shooting daggers.

Elijah didn't react. "Enjoy yourselves," he said before slowly walking away.

* * *

><p><em>(Caroline's Room)<em>

"Oh god," Caroline moaned as Klaus playfully bit her earlobe. "Aren't we late?"

They were lying on her bed with Klaus on top of her. He made a dismissive sound and ran his hands over her breasts, over her dress. "I'm sure they'll understand," he whispered.

Caroline grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers. "Kiss me."

Klaus obeyed with a smirk. He covered her mouth with his, sucking her bottom lip and his tongue entering inside.

Caroline whimpered and started to pull at his shirt. "Take this off. I need to touch you... Be quick."

Klaus pulled back to look at her. "How quick are we talking about here?"

Caroline snorted. "You have 20 minutes. Starting... now."

Klaus chuckled before kissing her again. He rubbed against her, slowly circling his hips. Caroline moaned. "Don't tease," she scolded with a little frown.

"I'm not teasing, love." Klaus reached behind her to unzip the dress and when his hands met her skin Caroline shivered, making him groan with anticipation.

He pulled her up slightly so she could take it off and his hands caressed her legs and hips while she managed to get rid of it completely.

"Come here," he brought her back to him, meeting her lips hungrily. Her fingers went to unbotton his shirt, she looked down at his body.

"I want to ride you," she said, looking deeply into his eyes and straddling him.

Klaus swallowed, his intense stare getting darker.

"We should probably renegotiate the 20 minutes thing," he said solemnly.

Caroline giggled.

"I have faith in you," she said and motioned for him to take off his pants.

Klaus planted a kiss on her neck and grabbed her waist, he slowly raised himself as he held her with one arm, unbottoning his pants and pushing them down swiftly.

"Come on, I need you now," Caroline said as she let her forehead rest against his.

Klaus didn't say a word, he reached for her panties and pullled them down slowly.

He sat back on the bed, throwing them somewhere across the room.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked, gently reaching for her wetness and pushing a finger inside.

Caroline bit her bottom lip with a gasp. "I might be a little _too_ ready," she said as she watched Klaus' amusement. He smiled and unclapsed her bra with his other hand. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them lightly. Caroline pressed closer to his hands and raised her hips, "Take it off." She pushed down his underwear. Klaus ran his hand through her hair and kissed her fiercely, his other hand pushing down his boxer. Caroline felt his hardness press against her and took him in his hand, hearing a low moan in return.

"Fuck," Klaus swallowed hard as he was watching her eager face, then he pushed his fingers into her entrance and relished in the sight of her throwing her head back.

"Klaus..."

"Yes, sweetheart." His fingers moved slowly in and out of her, making her hold on to him tighter.

"I need more," she whispered, making him crazy with his desire for her.

He positioned himself, replacing his fingers with his cock and gently pushed inside her.

Caroline trembled in his arms, holding on to his shoulders for support.

"Oh," she let her nails scrape his skin.

"How does that feel?" Klaus asked, watching her face carefully.

"Y-yes."

Klaus smiled, and pushed deeper, filling her to the hilt, feeling how he was completing her, "How about now?"

Caroline started to ride him slowly. "_Yes_."

Klaus groaned as he held onto her tight, feeling her skin brush and burn against him. Felt her blood run hot.

"Yes," he repeated, devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She took him deeper, faster with each stroke. Her moans, the way her hair fell down in locks around her face drove him mad, he watched her face as he let her use him, rising up and down.

"Oh god." Caroline's moans were soft whispers, hot and needy in his ear.

Klaus dropped his mouth to her breast, planting kisses, moving his mouth on her skin, his lips found her nipple and he gently bit on the flesh.

Caroline cried out. "Don't stop."

Klaus groaned, feeling her tight warmth around him, bringing him closer to what felt like a blissful death.

He grabbed her bottom and started pulling her down faster, he needed her, he needed more of her. He licked her lips, sucked on them and thrust deeper inside her as he held onto her neck.

Caroline was making pleading sounds, "Need you" she was whispering between pants, "_oh_, yes, yes," another moan, "harder, Klaus- _please_"

Klaus didn't know if that was possible but hearing her beg was sure as hell making him lose control.

He captured her earlobe between his teeth. "god, Caroline" he pushed into her with all his strength, feeling her tremble and scream in his arms, for her sake, he hoped they were still alone in the house. Then again he couldn't care less.

He smiled. "I love feeling you like this." Another stroke. Deeper. Caroline rose and lowered her hips fiercely, making Klaus groan and make a deep, dangerous throaty voice.

She circled her hips and felt herself completely take him again. Klaus almost cried out.

"Fuck."

Caroline felt like weeping at the bliss that was taking over her body. Their bodies kept colliding, burning, melting into each other. She kept riding him faster, meeting his every thrust. She couldn't control it anymore. She let go.

The perfect sweetness shook her madly. She felt the tingling, crashing orgasm travel through her every nerve and break her into pieces.

And silence. Her whole body was stuck in somewhere with no sound, no sight. She was lost in that perfect nonexistence for a moment before she heard her own voice chuckling.

"I hope that means you're satisfied," Klaus said, still shaking slightly after his own climax.

Caroline nodded with a smile. "That was amazing."

Klaus caught her lips between his, kissing her deeply.

"You are perfect," he whispered. Caroline looked at him as he closed his eyes and pressed his face against her cheek.

This was the best make-up sex ever. She was truly glad they decided to come home before they went to -

She gasped. "Shit! We forgot about the party!"

Klaus snorted. "I don't mind it too much, to be honest."

Caroline made a disapproving sound. "Elijah won't think so. It will be disrespectful to him."

Klaus sighed. "Alright. Let's agree to disagree."

Caroline slapped his shoulder playfully and tried to frown but a smile was pulling at her lips.

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her passionately, his tongue taking over hers and sucking, making her press herself against him once more.

"Ooh we have-t-ohh-" she panted, breaking away, "we have to go! Come on."

Klaus leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Mmm... give me a moment."

Caroline laughed. "Let's just go and tell everyone they don't need a reason to be afraid of you anymore."

Klaus suddenly pulled away. "That's not quite true, love."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright." Klaus said looking at her intensely. "I get it."

"You do?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Yes." Klaus licked his lips. "I will do whatever it takes for you to feel better about all this. No tension."

Caroline sighed with relief. "That's good to hear."

She slowly pulled away from his arms, Klaus pulled her back, making her giggle. He kissed her again and then slowly let her leave the bed, his fingers reluctantly leaving hers.

He wondered if he could keep that promise. For once, he could try. He could be patient enough not to ruin this for her. Then they could take off and he'd have no reason to worry about the rest. He just had to remain calm until Caroline made peace with herself and the people she was going to leave behind. He just had to ignore the thoughts that tormented him. His brother betraying him, finding a way to make hybrids. His mind was dangerous. He was dangerous. Caroline wanted him to act like it didn't matter. Hell, even he wanted to pretend it didn't, compared to her, nothing really did.

_'Letting go' _he thought, stuck between that lovely, soft glow of Caroline–who was now getting dressed in front of the mirror, so golden and perfect– and the shadow of his own mind lurking, gnawing at him, telling him he couldn't deny his own needs to keep her content.

How could he risk it?

It could all be over tonight, and Caroline wouldn't have to know.

_'I made a promise,'_ he thought. Maybe that wasn't smart or was a bit reckless but he _would _keep his promise. He watched her smile to herself as she brushed her hair; her cheeks were flushed, and she had that glint in her eyes that always distracted him.

He swallowed, his jaw tense and he leaned back on his elbows on the bed.

"You need to get ready too, you know?" Caroline teased as she walked over and grabbed her necklace from the dresser.

Klaus stared at her absentmindedly, then nodded with a smile, hoping he would be able to get through the night without breaking any promises.


End file.
